The Fanged Hero: Deku
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Quirks changed society for better or worse. They are the norm for humanity. Yet, in the shadows Humans share their world. Creatures once thought as myth hide in plain sight in this age. This will not last. Izuku Midoriya is one of these creatures. Can he succeed in his dream of being a Hero has the world falls into chaos? The shadows are gathering. IzuOcha
1. Prologue

**Ok here me out if you're from my other works. Yes, they are continuing so don't worry. Now that that's out of the way. I started watching My Hero Academia, or Boku no Hīrō Akademia. I'm just going to go with My Hero Academia. Also, I apologize as I am not good with the Japanese honorifics so my apologies to anyone who wanted them.**

 **Now my inspiration for this deals both with the underuse of the more supernatural side of superheroes (like Blade for example), plus a bit of my old manga collection with had titles like Rosario Vampire. So I figured why not? Pretty much how my thought process goes. Anyway on with the Prologue.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _It all started with a glowing baby boy two hundred years ago. Soon more reports of people developing these strange abilities. These so-called "Quirks". Chaos soon engulfed the world. Civilization stagnated as criminals with these Quirks started to take full advantage of their powers. Nations changed, altered, rose and fell as because of this. As society tried its best to adjust to the chaos brave men and women took it on themselves to stop these villains. A new profession was soon formed._

 _Thanks to these heroes peace was slowly restored to the world. Governments, both new and old began recognizing their efforts. As the troubles came to a shimmer the world became a superhuman place. With nearly eighty percent of the population having one of these Quirks the amazing was now the mundane._

 _Yet, in the shadow of all of this. There was something else. Long before the existence of Quirks tales and legends of beings with power had existed. In the new era, they had fallen out of the public knowledge over soo much. Why listen to these old legends when the world had become as amazing as them? After all, it was all just fairy tales._

 _All tales come from somewhere. A myth doesn't just spring up despite what some people would think. No the creatures of myth and legend. They were real and in the last few centuries, they made great strides to hide from them. As humanity grew stronger, more interconnected, and more ambitious they retreated into the shadows. The moment Quirks appeared all hell broke loose. A chaos in the shadows raged for decades after the first Quirk users were born._

 _In the fighting for their future five groups rose up about from this a new order was created. A homogeneity was born. The old world hiding amongst the new. A secret few knew and even fewer believed was real. The perfect masquerade as the new world of Quirks made hiding in plain sight much easier. However, nothing last forever and despite their attempts cracks are starting to form._

 _This is the story of one person who would bring the two worlds together. For better or for worse._

* * *

Quirkless. That was what the doctors had said about their child. Inko Midoriya knew how much her child wanted to be a hero. Just like All Might his idol. Now he was in his room watching the recording of All Might's first appearance with tears in his eyes. It broke Inko's heart when he asked her if he could still be a hero.

Inko didn't know what to say to her son at that moment other then she was sorry. Inko just mindlessly did the dishes fighting back tears in her eyes. The sound of the door opening caught her attention breaking her from her thoughts. "I came as fast as I could." It was her husband Hisashi Midoriya. He was a man about her age physically, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his business suit having come home as soon as he could. In many ways, he seemed rather normal for someone of this superpowered age. The only weird thing was his rather shape canines. He looked at his wife as one simple thought entered his mind. "Mind if I talk to him?"

Inko gave him a nod as she watched him head for their son's room. Silently Inko had a prayer to whoever was listening. She knew that having no quirk crushed her son. Yet at the same time, she hoped for the one silver lining in all of this. Her husband officially had fire-breathing powers. At least that's what the government knew. ' _But would he be allowed to be a hero?'_

As she thought about this Hisashi stood in front of his son's room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening the door he saw his son sitting at his chair tears in his eyes with his favorite video buffering. "Izuku." His son turned to him his eyes almost lifeless. ' _The world is a harsh mistress my son.'_

He knew from lots of personal experience. "Dad," Izuku looked him still shaken by all of this. His world almost seemed too end. "D-do... " His voice was strained a bit as he looked at his father. Hearing from his mother nothing but an apology had shaken him. "P-p-p-please tell me.."

Hisashi let out a sigh. He knew what he was begging for. Before he could say anything about this there was one thing he needed to test. "Son open your mouth as wide as you can." Izuku was confused by this request. As was predictable given the circumstances. "I know your question son, please show me and I will tell you."

Izuku pushed his tears back as best he could. Opening his mouth one of Hisashi's finger hovered over his upper canines. With a gentle touch, he slid his finger over it. He felt it a cut forming. His son's canines were starting to sharpening. As quickly as the wound was formed it sealed shut healed over. "I see you have inherited it after all."

That brought confusion to Izuku. Had he inherited something? Didn't the doctor say he was Quirkless? So many questions ran through the five-year-old's mind. "What do you mean?" A bit of hope entered into his eyes at this,

Hisashi looked at the poster of All Might. He thought back to a time before all of this. "Izuku, do you know about the tales from before Quirks were commonplace?" He looked at his son who could have sworn his father's eyes turned red for a second, "About creatures, beings with their own amazing powers." He looked at his arm for a second, "Beings humans considered myths."

The five-year-old had a vague understanding of what he was talking about. A few of the kids talked about hearing about this from old movies. Apparently, they were beings who people used to talk about before Quirks were a thing. "Kind of, but what does this have to do with any of this?"

Hisashi bent down to his knee as he looked at his son in his eyes. The truth was he was happy that his son didn't develop a quirk. Yeah, he knew how wrong that sounded. If it wasn't for this development he was sure he would hate himself for thinking of it. "Every myth and tale came from somewhere Izuku, and sometimes they end up being more real than people think." He looked at the All Might video that was just about ready to play. "Far before the age of Quirks, they lived beside humanity some preying on them, some helping them, and some not caring for them." He closed his eyes as he continued, "But as time moved on humans grew stronger in sense, more connected and more ambitious pushing them slowly into the shadows."

To young Izuku it sounded like something from one of the old comics he once read. About a secret society moving into the shadows as time went on. "Was this all before Quirks?"

"Yes, it was when Quirks came into being." Hisashi let out a sigh. "It was total panic as now the biggest advantage they had over humans was no more." True some quirks were kind of useless. Sime didn't offer that much in the way of amazing powers. Even still those that did were terrifying at the time. Especially one pertaining to a weakness. "Chaos broke out amongst them a shadow war raged until it was stopped when the Big Five came together."

"The Big Five?"

Hisashi gave him a nod as he explained what he meant. "The five races with the greatest control and influence, Werewolves, Succubi, Dragons, Kitsune, and Vampires." He numbered each one off with his hand. "They created a peace and a masquerade in the world of Quirks." Hisashi stood up as he looked at his son. "Now why do you think I told you all of this?"

Izuku stared at his father for a few moments as he thought as to why. "Maybe it's to take my mind off what the doctor said?"

"Well yes but that's just a minor part of it. Hisashi closed his eyes as he thought about this. So many questions were going to come after he did this. In an instant, his canines lengthened into sharp fangs followed by his eyes opening their color a scarlet red with oval-shaped pupils like that of a cat, "That story is true my son, I and soon you are one of them."

* * *

As Hisashi predicted his son had a lot of questions. That, of course, made him remember his son's tendency to ramble on about what he noticed. The first question was of course what he was. The answer, of course, is obvious given his appearance. At least not to Izuku, who he had to explain what Vampire was. Then, of course, he had to explain why he was becoming one. As it was in mixed parentage families if Izuku had developed a Quirk he would be human. If he didn't he had an eighty percent chance of developing Vampirism at age five. Slowly he would become a full vampire which was completed on his fifteenth birthday.

Of course, as he did explain this he let it known that he was going to develop vampire abilities. Of course, this led to Izuku wondering the most obvious question. "So, I can be a hero after all!" The drinking blood bit was disturbing after all but at least it didn't matter what kind and that raw meat was a good substitute.

"That's the thing." Hisashi crossed his arms over his chest. He could see his son was enthusiastic about this development. He was as well for different reasons but there was just one thing. "The Masquerade forbids us from becoming a hero." Just like that Izuku could feel a pain in his heart once again, "However," Hisashi opened his eyes, "The Masquerade is starting to break."

A sad truth that was becoming clear to those who could see it. Already a select few heroes know about them. Some villains even knew the truth as well. There was even the possibility that the governments had some idea about the shadow society. This was just in the human's case. On the flip side, not every race followed the Big Five's ideals, even among those that did, groups existed that planned to break it, or in the more extreme sense wanted to return things to the way it once was.

Like it or not it was enviable that someday soon the Masquerade would fall and the new superpowered humanity will relearn of the others among them. Given the history of humans, that wasn't going to go well. As it stood there was only one way to stop this sort of thing. One of them had to become something they could trust. A bridge between the two. "Izuku if you are sure about becoming a hero promise me this." Izuku looked at his father who gave him a smile, "That you will do your best to show them that they shouldn't fear us and that we shouldn't fear them."

Izuku understood what his dad was getting at. Like All Might he had to be a symbol. He was going to be that symbol and make the world see. He was going to become a hero, just like All Might! "You can count on me, dad!"

* * *

From that day on Izuku didn't care that he was Quirkless. Sure it brought him bullying, especially with his goal to become a hero. Yet he didn't care about it. He had his own powers and a goal in mind. His father spent what time he could to help train him as he slowly came of age. He studied all he could both about heroes and also about the secret society hidden from the rest.

Of course, as the potential bridge trained himself things moved in the shadows. Plans centuries in advance were taking shape. He would be tested when the time comes. The road he was going to walk had more dangerous than just the villains he saw on tv and the like.

* * *

A cloud wind blow through the air. The night sky starless as the lights from the city had drowned it out. Standing on top of one of the buildings two figures were conversing. One hidden in a cloak the other covered in a mist. The mist-like figure looked at the cloak being almost analyzing him. "So, have you thought over our proposal?"

The figure in front of him didn't respond at first. The wind seemed to pick up ever so slowly as they turned around to face him. Crimson red eyes stared back at him as a fanged smirk was draped on their lips. A feminine voice spoke back with a slight eastern european accent. "I have thought it over."

* * *

 **So what do you think? As I know the fear is making the main character OP. Because of this, I'll be brief. Quirks are something only full humans can manifest and depend on the Quirk you can become the worse nightmare to a creature. As for being given one? Well, that remains to be seen but just know its a lot harder to control and use properly. So will he get One For All? We'll see.**

 **Now then I figure I'll explain each species in a brief summary with some tidbits. So here goes with the first one.**

 **Vampires: Physically stronger, faster and tougher than the normal (Quirkless) human Vampires greatest strength is their healing factor. Responsible for their increased longevity by slowing or stunting the aging process, it's not uncommon for a vampire to be fine after taking a hit that should cripple them. Some advance Vampires process unique abilities native to their clan or bloodlines. Vampires' process a species-wide allergic reaction to Galaric. Prolong exposure to hot temperatures have negative impacts on their physical abilities and healing factor. Sunlight is known to weaken them, through a Vampire can build up a tolerance over time. If a mixed child doesn't have a Quirk they have an eighty percent rate of developing Vampirism.**

 **Well that's it for me. Leave any questions or suggestions you haee in the reviews, or pms. I'll get to the questions next chapter and I might take up your suggestions. I'll cya all next chapter have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whelp I'm back. I tell you it was kind of a pain writing this. Mostly because I gave up and rewrote it a few times before deciding to just wing it. So apologies for how I may have certain characters act. Oh well, let's get on with my tradition for this story.**

 **First a shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter. So thank you** **Guest, toonlink111, Wingzero512, and Guest for your responses. Also, holy crap that's a lot of favs and follows for a prologue. Thanks, everyone including those that read the prologue. It means allot to me. On with cChapter one.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The last year of middle school was soon to come to an end. In the nearly ten years since he learned about what he was. He was introduced to the secret world. As he learned from his dad there wasn't many of them in the area he lived in. The old Pawn Shop owner with a Wolf Form Quirk? Yeah, he was actually a Werewolf who couldn't shift forms. That old lady living in the rather cold building next to them with the Cold Quirk? Yuki-onna who had recently retired from her work years ago.

Finding the difference was only possible due to a pseudo-sixth sense that he developed. Something they had as a means to tell the difference. Izuku mind wrapped over just what it was. Regardless the first real abilities that developed was the increase in healing time, as did his annoyance of the sun. As his dad explained his annoyance would soon pass but he would start to feel sluggish in the sunlight. As he explained Vampires were weakened in the sun due to being more adept at being nighttime predators. His advice was to sunbathe for a whole day straight every month to build up a tolerance to it.

Thinking back to this he was grateful he couldn't get sunburned anymore. The words of his father still replayed in his mind about this. ' _A Vampire greatest attribute is there ability to heal Izuku, in the past, we were seen as the living corpses because of how difficult it seemed to kill us in the eyes of humans.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts as his teacher stood in front of his desk. He looked out at his class with a serious expression on his face. "Now class seeing as this is your last year I want you each to put serious thought into what you will be doing," After he said those words he dropped the seriousness in his face and expression. "Oh, who am I kidding you all want to become heroes."

He tossed his papers up as most of the class erupted with their Quirks. Never mind that it was technically against the school's rules to do so. Only two students didn't one of them being the Izuku who didn't have one, and the other being a spiky ash blond-haired boy with red eyes who was kicking his feet on his desk. "Come on teach we all know I'm the only one here who has a shot at becoming a hero."

His smug attitude was unsurprisingly not liked by some of the students in the class. One of the newer students made their displeasure known. "Hey, what gives you the right to say that?"

The boy didn't bother to turn his head in acknowledgment of the student. "Because I aced the mock, and furthermore unlike you extras, my Quirk isn't useless. You're looking at the first student from this school to get into U.A." He had a smug smile at this as the new student looked ready to attack him.

Izuku let out a sigh at Bakugo's words. He drowned out as the students that had known him for a lot longer explained everything to the newbie. After his Quirklessness became common knowledge his old friend (though that was kind of pushing it) turned more into a bully. There were times Izuku was tempted to show off his vampiric abilities just to shut him up. However, the Masquerade rules were very strict on what Vampires were allowed to do. Unlike most others being physically identical to humans with the ability to hide as one much more easily. Which meant they had more rules as a side effect.

The teacher held up his arm as he settled down the class. "Katsuki Bakugo, yes with your Quirk I wouldn't be surprised if you got in," He looked back at the class as he knew of one other. "Midoriya you're looking into applying to U.A. as well right?"

At that, all eyes fell on him. Izuku could tell that they were all looking at him like he was crazy. Apart of him was annoyed at always being looked down. Yet with all eyes looking at him he felt rather small. "W-w-well you s-see I would l-like to-to."

Much of the class started to laugh at him. How could they not as the idea of the Quirkless boy becoming a hero was just too unbelievable. "Seriously you know U.A. only accepts people with Quirks right?"

"A-actually they changed that." It was recent but after decades the school decided to drop it. Izuku knew that wouldn't be a true problem. He was going to pass off his nature as a Vampire as a Quirk anyway.

Katsuki slammed his hands on his desk as he turned to him. "You think that just because they change a rule that you can become a hero!" He lashed out at Izuku looking down at him verbally with his words, "Stupid Deku! The only way your getting in is if they suddenly had no fucking choice but to pick you!"

He could feel his fangs trying to poke out. It was subconscious but Katsuki always pushed this button. It was a challenge and some part of his instincts wanted to put him in his place. However, the more rational part of his mind wasn't willing to piss off someone who could blow him up. He won't put it past Kacchan to do it. His old _friend_ did casually use the threat of death after all.

The sound of the bell was heard as the students started to leave the class. Izuku stood up from his desk only for Katsuki to stare right into his face. At the sight of his glare, Izuku felt his fangs lengthen almost to their fullest for a brief second. "Listen here Deku I better not catch you at the U.A. try out got it!" He held up his number thirteen notebook. "Or else!" He then slammed his fist into it causing a mini explosion which burned the edges of his notebook.

Izuku looked at the burned notebook with his eyes widen. Katsuki tossed it out the window casually without a care. As he walked around Izuku clenched his fists and was about to fight him when he saw Katsuki. Small explosions crackled in his hands. That reminded him of two things. First, the masquerade was still in effect on him. The second was he still didn't have his Bloodline power yet. Izuku immediately backed down from this. All while Katsuki had a smug smirk on his face.

"You know Deku there might be a way for you to get a Quirk," Katsuki's voice had a fake kindness to them. You can head on to the roof and jump off the building perhaps your next life." Katsuki had a chuckle at this.

As he walked out Izuku fangs shot out of his mouth as he hissed in anger. His instincts screamed at him to thrash Katsuki. He pulled himself back from doing so. No matter what Katsuki did he remembered what he was. ' _That jerk.'_

* * *

Izuku fished out his number thirteen notebook from the water. Despite the explosion and the water, it was still in good shape. He turned to the side noticing Bakugo and his two minions blocking his usual route home. Turning he decided to take another route home.

As he walked down the street his mind turned to his upcoming fifteenth birthday. His father had said he was just about ready to learn of his clan ability. The power of his father and his ancestors had developed as a sign of their bloodline. The power he was going to officially put as his Quirk when he did the U.A. exam according to his father. Izuku was pretty excited at the prospect of just what it could be. The books about Vampire folklore, most of it as he found out being either distortion of the truth did get something right. Much of the other abilities that Vampires were listed to have were more clan specific.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak." He was finally brought out of his thoughts as he watched something spring out from the portal hole that he always passed under the bridge. Raising from it was a sludge-like creature looking at him with a large grin on his face. Tendrils shot out and grabbed him. Izuku tried to break out but the villain's body made that a lot harder than he expected. "Sorry kid but I'm going to need to use your body to escape." The villain wrapped himself around before covering his mouth. "Don't worry I'll put it and your weird Quirk to use."

Instinctively his fangs shot out to bite into the villain. Surprisingly it did manage to make him recoil a slight bit mostly from the sudden shock. However, that was only a small reprieve as the sludge villain didn't let go and tried yet again. Izuku started to feel light headed as his ability to breath was cut off. " **Detroit Smash!** "

A shockwave slammed into the Sludge Villain breaking his body apart and freeing Izuku who immediately started coughing getting the sludge out of his throat. He took a few deep breaths as a figure stood over him. Izuku looked on wide-eyed with awe. "A-all Might!"

He couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him was the Symbol of Peace. The Number One Hero. His idol, All Might. The hero was a tall man with a rather muscular build, blonde hair, and was currently wearing a casual git up of a white tank top and jeans. "That's right citizen! I must apologize the villain had escaped my grasp up until now!"

Izuku's mind paused as he just looked at him. He couldn't believe he was meeting his idol in person. He had so much he wanted to ask him and yet his body was almost frozen. ' _Come on it's just All Might.'_ His attempted pep talk didn't work like he had expected it too. ' _Oh my god, I'm just staring at him!'_

All Might might pulled out a used soda bottle from his bag and got to work picking the Sludge Villain. As he did All Might noticed a partly burned notebook on the ground. Opening up All Might took a passing glance at all the notes on heroes and their Quirks. ' _Holy Crap these notes are rather detailed it's almost terrifying to know what would happen if a villain gets them.'_ He turned to Izuku after closing it. "Nice notebook you got here I take it you're looking to become a hero?"

Izuku finally pulled himself from his shook and stood up. "Y-yes!" He quickly tried to compose himself. He took the notebook back from All Might.

"Well then you are on the right track with this," All Might have him one of his signature smiles. Izuku hastily flipped through the pages as a part of him couldn't let this moment past. On a blank page, Izuku eyes went widen in shock. All Might had already signed the notebook!

' _Oh my god! All Might gave me his autograph.'_ Izuku couldn't believe that in that time he had written him an autograph and on his Quirk manual no less. He had always wanted an autograph from All Might and now he had one!

"Now I'll hand this slimeball off to the police." All Might held the plastic bottle up with the Sludge Villain packed within it. Its two eyes staring at Izuku the site was somewhat creepy to the young vampire.

As All Might was about to leave Izuku forced himself to move. There was so much he wanted to ask him. So many questions but the one above the others. "All Might wait," The hero turned to him. "H-hypothetically could someone be a h-hero if say," He managed to still his nerves, "They were not a human?"

All Might looked at the kid surprised to hear this. He had been asked hypotheticals before. Usually, it was him and a hero fighting, or his thoughts on the idea of who would play him in a movie but never this. Though technically there was one hero he knew that wasn't human, but not publicly known for some reason. "My boy, what makes someone a hero isn't such things like race, creed, or even species!" He struck his famous pose for empathize, "Anyone who has it in their heart can become one!"

With that, All Might gave him a salute for goodbye and leaped into the air leaving Izuku to himself. He looked at the signature of All Might as his idol's words raced on his mind. ' _My boy, what makes someone a hero isn't such things like race, creed, or even species!'_

Izuku closed his eyes and opened them. Instead of the usual green eyes were a deep crimson red. His fangs extended from his mouth. He looked on in the direction of were All Might had leaped with a determination in his eyes. He was going to do whatever it took to become a hero. The fangs retracted as he eyes returned to green. First, he had to get home. His mother was probably worried about him.

* * *

Hisashi looked on as the ocean waves from the downed cabinet that he was sitting on. The beach he was currently waiting at was covered in trash and junk. The current having washed much of this ashore. Except for the pickup truck. Hisashi couldn't see that being washed up on the beach. ' _What a poor site,'_ He remembered that only a few years ago that the beach was clean. ' _This was the spot where I proposed to Inko.'_

"Dad." Hisashi was brought from his thoughts as he turned over as Izuku came racing to him. In the last few years, his dad figured this beach was the perfect place to train. Mostly because no one came around here anymore. "Dad you won't believe it I meet All Might today!"

Hisashi raised a curious eyebrow at this. He crossed his arms as he realized that there had to be a reason for this. "Do I want to know how that happened?" He shook his head at this. Whatever it was didn't concern him. "You know what don't answer."

Hisashi jumped off the metal cabinet as both father and son stood in front of each other. Hisashi pulled out a bottle filled with animal blood and tossed it to his son. Izuku opened the cap and took a few gulps of the red liquid. "So you ready for the U.A. exam right?" His after questioned.

Izuku gave him a nod as he recalled looking up about it online. U.A. offered several classes Business, General Studies, Support, and Hero. The written exam wasn't too much of a problem. The second part of the test wasn't listed on the website, however. "Yeah, though I still have ten months to prepare."

Hisashi pulled out a half-drunk blood bottle at this. Ten months was enough time to give some handling over his unique power. If they had more time he would teach him some of the more advanced techniques. ' _If only I didn't have such a stupid work schedule.'_ Sadly that couldn't be helped. "Well then I guess it's time," Hisashi looked on at the ocean again as he asked his son a question. "What do you think our ability is?"

Nearly ten years ago Izuku would have said fire. However, he did learn a few things that made him rethink that. First was that higher temperatures interfered with a Vampire's physical abilities and slowed there healing factor. Second, the Quirk on his papers was nothing more but a cover. "I don't know." He thought about all the abilities that vampires had been known to use.

"Izuku do you know the reason why you can tell when a person is a monster instead of being a with a Quirk?" Izuku had never really questioned this. He found it strange he could tell humans from monsters with a simple look. "The answer is you are feeling their aura a signature of all living things." He turned to him as a light red glow started to surround him. "Our power is to manipulate our own aura."

Izuku looked at the glow with wonder and confusion. "Manipulate our aura?" His dad decided to give him a show. Holding his hand out Izuku watched as a glowing red orb formed in his dad's hand. He then tossed it as one of the junk piles. The orb blew up and tossed the junk pile around. "That was amazing."

His father looked at him as he summoned up two more orbs into both his hands. "This is called Aura Spheres its an external projection of one's aura." He then closed both his hands dissipating the Aura Spheres. "However, the true potential of our powers is augmentation." The glow seemed to become violate along his arms as his dad punched the cabinet behind him causing it to be wrapped from the force of the blow as an example.

Izuku looked on at this with wide-eyed. "So we can augment our physical strength? T-" Soon he was into his usual analytical thought process. "Judging by the punch it didn't seem like its increasing the speed but of the strength of the impact though I didn't see muscle size pulsing so it didn't seem to enforce the-"

Hisashi snapped his fingers a few times to get him to stop. "Can you hold off on going all that for a moment and let me explain." The glow ceased as he turned off his aura. "When augmenting Aura acts as force amplifier it allows your strikes to hit with more impact and allows you to push your lifting to greater heights yes but there is a catch," He held out his hand as he went over the lesser effect before the more serve one, "First is you burn through your stamina far faster though you can train to lessen the effects," He remembered his son asking as to why he had scars on his sides. Why they hadn't seemed to fade away despite it being a side effect of their healing ability. "Also, using aura interferes with your healing ability causing it to be disrupted, not work properly, and on top of that using aura creates heat as a by-product raising your body temperature."

Now he understood what his father was getting at. A crippling injury for a normal person could be healed and its effects nonexistence if it happened on a vampire. However, if their healing was disrupted for a long period of time eventually the healing wouldn't properly work or worse it could become permanent. Having both the healing process disrupted and a build-up of heat within the body was a dangerous combination. Add on that he'll get tired quicker the more he uses it. "So what you're saying is that I have to regulate the use of it to a minimum."

He received a nod in confirmation from his father. "It will take a lot of time though at least we can get the basics done before you head for U.A." A smile formed as he saw the readiness form on his son's face. "Now then I want you to picture in your mind a fire." Izuku closed his eyes as he forced. On the image at hand, his mind created a mental projection of one. "I want you to try to grab it and wrestle with it for control."

That part made no real sense but he wasn't one to not question this. He mentally reached and grabbed the burning inferno finding it lashing out at him. He pushed back trying to hold the flame at bay as it continued to refuse like a wild horse that fought him at every point. Finally, Izuku had enough grabbing the base and tip of the flame he force it down with all his might. It continued to fight back for a few more moments. Izuku wasn't releasing it and after what was the tensest second of his life the fame stopped. It finally submitted to him.

Izuku opened his eyes as feeling a strange sensation coat his body. Bringing up his arms he saw the glow surrounding them. "I did it." He said in a soft tone.

"Yes, you did," His dad a smile at this. His son got it about a second faster then he did on his first try. "Aura is somewhat a manifestation of your inner willpower, yet it has a will of its own to control it you have to break it much like how a cowboy would tame a wild horse." His dad had a smile as he remembered doing that a few decades ago. "Once you have done so it will listen to you from now on."

Izuku clenched his fists before to told it to turn off. Then after a few seconds, he commanded it to come on and slowly it surrounded him. It was like a switch that he could turn on and off. "So how exactly do I use it like you did?"

Hisashi answer was switch and simple. "You don't" Izuku looked at his did with surprise. "Right now your aura is a steam engine without the engine it's raw and formed and would very likely just serve as hot water." He shook his head at this, "No you just realigned it's will with your own now comes the task of getting it to form the parts needed to do what you want it."

Well, Izuku should have guessed that this wasn't going to be easy. He let out a sigh as his aura disappeared. He had about ten months of training to do. On top of that, he just had to update his Quirk registry and fill in his application. This shouldn't be too hard to control in ten months right?

* * *

Shota Aizawa, the hero Eraserhead as he was somewhat known was not a morning person. The fact he looked ready to fall asleep in his classroom was a good indication of this. Sadly that couldn't be helped as they were going over transcripts from inspiring students. He mostly just tuned everything out. He only really paid attention to the hero students and that was just barely. "We got another one Izuku Midoriya, the same school as that Katsuki Bakugo."

The name Midoriya felt familiar somehow. Racking his brain on it for a few seconds he recalled an incident nearly ten years ago. Back when he was still an active hero in the night patrol. That night was one he remembered with clarity though not all the detail. It was a night he learned about one of the oldest secrets in this world. Of course, he didn't bother to tell anyone about it because logically no one would believe him.

After that, he had a bit of paranoia to him. The night patrol was a lot more unsafe as was. The one saving grace he discovered was by some trick of fate, or a strange circumstance his ability to erase Quirks worked on their extra abilities. That didn't say it worked on their natural abilities. It was only logical that he was at a disadvantage. From the old books and folklore, these _things_ were superhuman. Remove a Quirk and most people were physically weaker than them.

It was part of the reason he took up become a teacher at U.A. If he ever ran into another like them he ran a huge risk of being killed. It was as simple as that. He wasn't crazy enough to face someone who had an advantage over him. The other reason is that he just found the school system lacking. Wanting to correct that himself. After all, he did expel a whole class last year for that very reason.

' _Still, I wonder why would one of_ _ **them**_ _be attending?'_ He was at least informed about the masquerade and knew that this may be considered breaking it. Whatever the case he'll make sure to keep a close eye if this did turn out to be what he thought it was. Something just told him this was going to be an eventful year.

* * *

 **Yep Aizawa is one of the few heroes that know monsters exist. To be honest it was a bit of a toss up on where I would have All Might know but I decided against it. Oh and we're introduced to Izuku's special vampire power. I don't have a name for it so I'm open to suggestions. I did as you see create a drawback for using it. Being unable to heal is a big drawback as its basically the treat his kind is famous for. In other words, I'm avoiding making him overpowered.**

 **The Masquerade: Tracing its origins to the late 1800s the Masquerade is one part law and one part social order. The law of it is designed to protect monster kid as the glowing influence of humanity became too dangerous to ignore and too strong to reverse. Prior to the introduction of Quirks, the rules were both more strict and also decentralized. Afterward, The Big Five reworked it to be looser yet easier to enforce on a global scale. As it currently stands fractions within monster society and from outside pressures of the modern world threaten to put an end to it.**

 **Werewolves: Part of The Big Five. Werewolves are known for speed. The moon seems to have an influence on the strength of their physical powers. Under both a new and full moon they are at their strongest. Each "pack" (an extended family similar to clans) develop a unique power of their own. Contrary to human understanding Vampires and Werewolves are something of unofficial allies. Also, while a silver bullet would kill them regular bullets work just as well.**

 **Now time for the questions.**

 **Wingzero512- Yep though expect them to be used by other vampires. Izuku's ability is a modified version of the Rosario Vampire kind for instance.**

 **toonlink111- Well I was debating this or Succubus. The later one would have a lot of trouble for obvious reasons if you know folklore.**

 **Now then I'll cya all next time and don't be shy to comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally, it took me a few days but here we are the second chapter. This took me two writes to work. Two. Also, a special shout out to SYShin. Your name idea was picked! Congrats.**

 **As usual, shout out to Anc1enT, SYShin, and arinst2305for reviewing the story last. Also, thank you to the readers and those that faved and followed the story. You are all the best. Now then on with chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Learning how to shape his aura to his needs took a lot longer than Izuku had expected. His dad had explained why it was. Aura wasn't some kind of normal energy. It was actually what would be termed _Supernatural_ in nature. The usual rules for things like Quirks didn't work with it. Luckily by the four-month mark, he was already showing signs of being ready to learn to apply it. His tests were small lifting weights with it and punching the more durable objects on the shore.

At the seventh month mark, he tried to form an Aura Sphere, but while he could get the orb to form he found he had no control of it when he tossed it. He was going to have to work on that seeing as it was his only ranged attack. Sadly he didn't have much time. Turns out at minimum he needed at least six months worth of training to form a proper one and have a degree of control over it. Time, that he didn't have, but with what he had now he was confident that he could pass the test.

He looked at the U.A. building feeling a bit overwhelmed. This was the school that All Might himself had gone too. "What the Fuck!?" And with that, he remembered that Katsuki was taking part in this. "Deku! Why the hell are you even here you Quirkless loser!"

"I'm here to take the test." Izuku turned at him as he saw the death glare on Katsuki's face. The ash blond looked ready to blast Izuku with an explosion. "There no stopping me Kacchan I wanted this for years!" He had his hand on the switch of his aura so to speak as he waited for his reply.

Katsuki clenched his fists. With his eyes closed his annoyed look changed as a smug smirk formed on his face. This was Deku, the Quirkless loser didn't stand a chance. This will just prove it that's all. "Fine, if you really need them to tell you that you can't make it fine by me Deku." Katsuki walked past him deciding that this wasn't worth it.

Izuku decided it was best to just ignore him. After all, Katsuki words were not going to stop him. He had been training for the past ten months with his abilities for this event after all. ' _I can do this I came to U.A. to become a hero!'_ He turned around took a step and found himself tripping do too not paying attention. ' _Oh come on.'_ This was going to hurt.

To his surprise, he was actually floating for a bit instead of falling face first into the pathway. He panicked for a split second at this before a voice caught his attention from the side. "Sorry, about that it looked like you were going to trip." He turned to his side as he was meet with a girl around his age with round sort of face, rosy cheeks, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She tapped her fingers together, "Release."

Izuku felt gravity regain its hold on him as he found himself back on the ground. "I-it-its ok." He's never really talked to a girl before. "T-thanks." Oh god, he was messing this up so badly. He quickly decided to focus on something else, "S-so your here to take the entrance exam?"

"Yeah for the hero course!" She seemed determined to take part in it. The sudden awkwardness that Izuku had was mostly lifted away. "Hey, are you taking part in it?"

Izuku gave the girl a nod as his expression hardened with determination. It was his dream to become a hero and this was it. "Yes, I am."

"Really? Oh, what's your Quirk?" The girl had a smile on her face. "Mine's to Zero Gravity I can cancel the gravity in anything I touch."

"Oh, mine's called Overdrive." Izuku really shouldn't have let his dad name it. Overdrive sounded overly cliche for some reason. Yet, it wasn't him who updated his Quirk registry after all. "I have an energy that I use to strengthen myself."

The girl looked at him amazed at such a Quirk. It sounded a lot like one that would be great for fighting villains and the like. "Wow, that sounds amazing!" She held out her hand as she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way."

"Izuku Midoriya." He introduced himself as he shook her hand. A light blush on his face at this.

* * *

After taking the written exam Izuku found himself in a room with several other hopefuls. Just his luck as his seat was next to Katsuki who didn't bother to acknowledge him. It worked out for him as well as he didn't want to acknowledge him either. On the screen the U.A. logo flashed as a man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache, wearing a black jacket with an upturned collar, complete with studs, a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. He had headphones, a speaker around his next and brown tinted sunglasses. "For all you examinee listeners, welcome to my show today! Everyone here, say 'HEY!'"

Izuku almost felt like fanboying at this. This was Present Mic a hero who Izuku would listen to on the radio every now and again. "Wow, Present Mic's a teacher at U.A.? I listened to him on the radio every week!"

Katsuki just rolled his eyes at this. Of course, he would know who he was. This was Deku after all a hero fanboy. ' _I can't wait for him to fail and be out of my hair.'_

"As it says in the application requirements," Present Mic begun getting the attention of the potential students, "You listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles!" Behind him, the screen flashed the layout of several city blocks. "You can bring whatever you want with you!" Images of gadgets and a video game looking Present Mic helped emphasize his point. "After the presentation, head on over the battle center that was assigned to you, okay?"

Izuku looked at his card before spying a look at Katsuki's. It seemed they were if different centers. Made sense given the two of them were from the same school. "They likely did so in order to keep us from teaming up with people we know."

"There will be three faux villains in each battle center that you can destroy for 'villain points'" Behind him silhouettes of not three but four villains. "Each one as a certain point value to it There are one-pointers, two-pointers, and three-pointers!" The screen behind him played out like a video game as Your goal is to accumulate points by immobilizing of defeating these faux villains!"

"Excuse me! Sir mind if I ask a question!?" In the front row, a tall boy with short black hair yelled out the light tinting off his rectangular glasses.

The light shone under him as Present Mic pointed at him. "Ok."

The boy stood as he held the print out to Present Mic. "This printout says that there is four types of Villains." He was right as a few of the hopefuls took a moment to see that yeah there was for on the printout. "If that is a misprint, as it seems to be, then U.A., which is the most prominent hero school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We, examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition," He turned over and pointed at Izuku breaking him from his thoughts. "You, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this entire time. It's distracting. If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku fangs almost extended out at this. He held this back as he knew he was muttering to himself. It was his habit after all. With a light blush on his face as he spoke in a low tone. "I'm sorry."

The crowd had a few giggles at this. Great not even his first day and he was already being embarrassed. "Ok, ok, Examinee Number 7111!" Present Mic spoke up to get everyone's attention again. "Thanks for the message! The fourth villain is worth no villain points! He's an obstacle, so to speak!" On the screen behind him, the game version of Present Mic raced away as soon as he came in contact with the robot. "There's one in every center that'll go crazy in small areas! It isn't invincible, but there's no reason to fight it, either! I recommend avoiding it!" Examinee 7111 gave a bow as he apologized for his interruption.

"All right, that's all from me today!" Present Mic said as the screen turned blank. "Finally, I'll leave you listeners with a gift! It's our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond... PLUS ULTRA! Now, good luck suffering, everyone!"

Izuku blinked in confusion. ' _Wait did he just quote a French conquer as a hero?'_ He decided to not question it.

* * *

Izuku stood with a bunch of others as they waited for the practical test to begin. He calmed himself as she stood at the ready for the test. Out the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Ochako. "Looks like we're both taking part in the same tests."

Izuku was about to go over to her when he was surprised by someone yelling at him. "Your the boy from before are you not?!" He turned around and was greeted by the guy with the glasses. He looked in the directions that Izuku was heading. "Do you know that girl, or are you trying to sabotage her?"

Just like that, Izuku felt like he was going to hate this guy. His fangs lengthen ever slightly as his instincts once again screamed to stand his ground. Seriously what was with him and attracting the attention of jerks? "Alright, listeners are you all set?" Present Mic caught their attention as he walked up to the assembled group. "Begin!" The doors shot open as everyone shot him a confused look, "What are you waiting for? Real villains don't just sit around and wait for you!"

That got it through the crowd's heads. They all raced into the battle center their eyes looking for any faux villains they could come across. A one pointer faux villain raced out from over a corner and glared at Izuku from its glowing _eye_. A glow surrounded Izuku as he pulled his arm back and delivered a punch to the robot before it could hit him. ' _That's one.'_

* * *

On the computer screen a few of the school facility watched the exam with interest. Joining them were two individuals. The first a man who looked almost like a skeleton and the other was Shota whose eyes were more on the screens looking for an individual who possessed a Quirk called "Overdrive". Shota almost had a mental laugh at this. He did a bit of research and called in a favor. He found out the kid was diagnosed to be Quirkless. Another suspicious thing was that he didn't have a proper physical in nearly ten years, and seemed to be constantly healthy no matter what.

It seemed his theory about this application being a monster was starting to hold true. The question was just what were they dealing with. Times like this made him wish he had contacts or something within the shadow community of these creatures. ' _If I did then that would mean their masquerade isn't as strong as they like.'_ If the boy did succeed he knew who he was asking to join his homeroom class. ' _Best to keep an eye on him just in case.'_

The other extra watched the recordings with interest. His name was Toshinori Yagi, or as he was more commonly known by his hero name, All Might. Few knew the secret that the Symbol of Peace was really almost skeleton like in his true form and that he was grievously crippled. He was currently here at U.A. to teach but also to look for a potential successor.

On the screens, the five faculty members watched as various screens showed them each of the practicals being held. On one screen Katsuki was seen blowing up robot after robot with his explosive Quirk. Another showed the glassing wearing guy as he raced towards and smashed several apart with his legs. On the last screen was Izuku who punched out one pointer with his vampiric strength before jumping and delivering a blow to a three-pointer with an aura infused strike.

Toshinori looked at the green haired boy with a surprisingly special interest. He was given the applications of each of the first years to look over. As the Principal knew about his condition and attention to pass on One For All he figured it was best he got to look over the applications for one who could catch his eyes. The one that did was surprisingly the green haired individual he meets on his first day in the area. ' _Izuku_ _Midoriya,_ _Quirk Overdrive.'_ Call it intuition but something about the Quirk seemed strange to him. He felt like he had seen it somewhere before but couldn't place were. ' _I think it was back during my trip to China.'_

That whole trip was something of a blur for the hero. Though he did recall someone with a similar power and a foreign accent during the trip. He was brought from his thoughts as he saw that it was time for the Zero-pointers to be released. Few know it was actually a test in of itself. "Let's see how they handle this shall we?"

* * *

Izuku slammed a two-pointer into a building knocking it down. The glow turning off as he let his body cool from use. "That makes eighteen."

Izuku continued on as he came to a large road as he watched glasses-wearing kids smashed a three-pointer. "Sixty-two."

On the other side, a blond-haired boy with a belt around his waist fired a beam from the reflector destroying another. "That makes fifty-seven."

Last was Ochako who raced taping her fingers on several robots causing them to float into the air. She touched her fingers together. "Release." With that, the robots fell to the ground in a heap. "Alright, that's thirty-one!"

' _I'm I behind everyone else?!'_ That was a terrifying thought. He was going to have to find more points and fast. Suddenly the sound of buildings being destroyed caught everyone's attention.

Izuku looked at the large robot as it gripped one of the building while breaking another with its arm. The number painted on the side was what told them that _**this**_ was the zero-pointer! It was the size of a building! The other students went the other way either intimidated by the machine or avoiding it as Present Mic had told them too. Izuku was about to active his aura and do the same when a scream of pain caught his attention. Ochako had her legs pinned under some rubble with the Zero-pointer's form hanging over her.

Izuku stared at this as something came over him. He raced towards her his aura glow surrounding him. It began to grow wild and gathered into his hands. Within each, a small storm cloud of energy swirled barely contained by the sheer power gathered. He brought both his hand hop and the two clouds touched. In that instance, a wave of energy left his hands as his aura seemed to fire off of him as his shirt sleeves were being ripped apart. The wave of energy slammed head-on into the robot and like a battering ram crushed much of it on impact.

Everyone watched in awe as the Zero-pointer feel over and landed with a thud, however, Izuku almost fell over as he took deep breaths. Sweet falling off his body like a small fountain. He felt like he was in a microwave. ' _What was that?!'_

He pulled himself up as he felt like he was about to fall over from heat. He looked at Ochako with concern on his face, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am." She pulled herself back up before pulling Izuku out of the way as a piece of rub that had been sent flying from the robot falling over narrowly missed him. The girl pulled back as she felt how hot he was. Literally, it almost felt like she was burned. "Are you ok?"

Izuku weakly gave her a thumbs up. The heat was started to disappear from his body. Give it a minute and he probably would be able to stop mass sweating. At that moment however Present Mic's voice yelled out over the speakers. "And with that time is up!"

Izuku sighed through his breaths as his body started to cool down. He had only eighteen points last he remembered. He let out a sigh as he sat up. Ochaco handed him a water bottle, "Here I think you need this."

"Thanks," Izuku removed the cap and chugged the water down cooling him further. Whatever that was it took everything out of him.

Looking from the side still in shock at what had just happened the glasses wearing teen stood looking at Izuku in stunned silence. He had just taken on the Zero-pointer in order to save the girl despite it potentially costing him the exam. ' _Unless…'_ His eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind, ' _Was there another variable to the test?'_

* * *

Hisashi blinked as he listened to his son's explanation of what he had done. He didn't expect him to be able to do that with what little control he had. "Aura Storm." He didn't know whether to be proud or to tell him off because of what he had used. "You did **Aura Storm** by pure instinct?!"

"I guess," Izuku remembered how he had almost collapsed from pure exhaustion. It was like all the energy in his body had been dispensed in a moment. Never mind how hot his body temperature was. "It just sort of happened when I saw this girl about to be attacked I just let it all out."

Leave it to his son to use the most powerful attack he had to save someone. It was worrying Hisashi though. Aura Storm, it was an all or nothing type of attack. An explosion that was directed at one target. If his son was older and stronger... Hisashi shook his head. "Son do you know how dangerous that attack is?"

Izuku had an idea given he was about to fall over. Add on his body temperature was well past the safe zone for his healing factor to work properly. Inko was starting to panic as she overheard her husband and her son. "Izuku why did you do that?" She started to fuss over him as she looked to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Inko he's fine I wasn't talking about him," Leave it to his wife to be overly concerned for him. His gaze hardened as he looked his son square in his eyes. "No I was referring to anyone in front of him that attack it does drain everything you have but it's also like an explosion on where you are directing all the force in a single path." He held up a can to prove his point He crushed it with his vampiric strength. "You can very easily kill someone with it or worse a group of people."

Izuku froze at this. He had no idea how dangerous that was. Then again he saw what happened to the robot. He was going to have to keep himself from pulling something like that again. Assuming he did manage to get into U.A. with the score he had. Hisashi's eyes moved to the muted TV as a breaking news report caught his attention. Another person was found with their blood drank from their body and their limbs cut apart.

He knew of only one person who could do something like that. Who knows perhaps it was just a strange serial killer. At least he hoped it was. There were other reports of it happening at another place at around the same time. A part of him hoped it was just some strange serial killers. Because if _**she**_ was in town things were going to get complicated.

* * *

Izuku waited for his response letter from U.A. to come in. In that time he and Katsuki had finished up their middle school classes. Katsuki, of course, had a prideful look bragging about taking out enough robots to be worth seventy-seven points. He even taunted that Izuku probably got none what's so ever.

Hisashi had to leave for work but made sure to tell Izuku to focus on meditation to help him regulate the output of his aura. His dad figured that he should learn better control seeing how he was still lacking and calming his mind was one way to do so. As he focused on one of the sessions to calm his mind Inko gasped as she looked at their mail. "Izuku your latter from U.A. came in!"

Izuku looked at it as a feeling of suspense and dread came over him. This was it the moment of truth. He didn't think he was going to get in thanks to his low points but a part of him knew he at least had to see. ' _Let's get this over with.'_ Taking it from his mom he extended one of his fangs and cut into the letter. He reached in and pulled out a holoprojector instead of a letter like he thought. "A projector?"

Izuku placed it on the table and turned it on as he was greeted with a holographic seen with All Might standing in front of it. "I am here as a projection!" He exclaimed in his usual gusto.

"All Might?" This was a total surprise to Izuku. He expected one of the teachers or maybe even the Principle but not All Might.

"That's right it's me All Might!" He had a small chuckle at this. He had kind of already done this a few times before and had seen the general reactions from the students. "See I wasn't here just to stop a local crime in progress I'm the newest teacher at U.A.!"

Izuku was amazed to hear that. For a moment he forgot all about his dread as excitement at the thought of taking a class with All Might entered his mind. ' _This is so amazing!'_ Finally, though his mind brought him back to reality. "So how I do?"

All Might stance turned more professional as he went over the report he was given. "Young Midoriya you passed the written test and scored eighteen points in the practical, the lowest out of everyone." That wasn't a good sign. Inko placed a hand on her son's shoulder as he looked on at the projection. He soon held his head down. "However, the test isn't just about defeating the villain," Izuku head rose at this as All Might gave him a smile. "For such people who show these traits we have Rescue points!"

On the screen, he saw a panel of judges hidden in shadow as a recording of him unleashing Aura Storm on the Zero-pointer. They held up panels with numbers on it. Then he saw his score come came up. ' _Fifty rescue points?!'_ Combined with the eighteen recuse points he was in sixth place.

All Might held his hand out as his ever-present smile plastered his face. "Izuku Midoriya welcome to U.A." The projector finished as silence hang in the room.

"Izuku?" Izuku turned to his mother with tears of joy welling up in his eyes. He did it he had gotten into U.A. liked he had wanted. Nothing could ruin this for him.

* * *

Sitting in a dark room a figure wrapped in a cloak was taking a sip from the blood filled water bottle in her hands. The stupid human she took it from wouldn't be missed. After all who cared about a small-time criminal. Her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. First a proposal from an old ally in the human criminal underworld. Se had actually expected him to be dead since they last talked. ' _Leave it to him to have a Quirk to extend his life.'_

It sickened her. These quirks broke the natural order. Humans were supposed to be prey, below the monsters, with a few exceptions of course. She wondered what _**he**_ was doing. Her fangs extended at the thought. It had been decades since their last encounter. The trail grew cold after their fight in China. It didn't matter to her as she had bigger priorities one of which was standing in front of her. "That's enough training for today sweetie."

The figure in question was hidden by the shadows with her glowing crimson eyes breaking through the shadows. "Very, well mother."

* * *

 **Yeah, Izuku never tempts fate. Now before I continue I'm having this be an Ochako and Izuku shipping story. Sorry to anyone who's likely going to hate me. Shipping wars are stupid if you ask me but I understand. Anyway, next chapter will have the start of Izuku's first day. I'm tempted to have one of his future classmates know what he really is. Will it happen? We'll see won't we? On with the lore.**

 **Kistune: The foxes of the east. Kistune, and their related subspecies are known for their impressive ages and natural growth with said age. Their control of the natural elements in a way that almost seems like magic. They are the unofficial creators of the masquerade deriving it from their usual lifestyle when dealing with humans. As one of the Big Five they enforce that such rules are kept in place and do damage control on the off chance a slip up happens.**

 **Now then its time for questions.**

 **Anc1enT- No that was Nezu. All Might was thinking of the mouse... bear... whatever with a Quirk. Though you were sleep deprived. Trust me thats never a good thing.**

 **Anyway, I'll cya all later. Remember I will answer any questions at the end of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, four chapters in a week. Yay, my tendency to post several chapters! I'm so tired now.**

 **As usual, I like to give a shout out to the reviewers,** **61394, s082829, SYShin, adislt, and bladetri. Thank you for the feedback. A special thanks to the readers, those that fav and followed the story as well. Now then let's get on with chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuku stood outside U.A.'s gate as a feeling of joy flooded over him. He was finally here. He walked up the pathway as a few second years talked and meet up with each other. Izuku looked at the student ID he was given as well as his school schedule. ' _Alright, class 1-A is my homeroom.'_

As soon as he hit the building he almost raced for his homeroom. Even so, he made sure to take in the sites along the way. Finally, after a few minutes, he was standing in front of the rather large doors, likely put there for students with mutation Quirks that made them huge or giantification, marked 1-A. Izuku opened the door to a new class and a new start. "Get your feet off the desk!"

"Make me extra!" He was meet with the tall boy with glasses from before, and Katsuki who was also here. The universe loved messing with him it seemed. Speaking of his raw luck Katsuki turned his head over and as soon as be laid eyes on him Izuku just knew this year was going to be hell. "Deku?! How the fuck did they let you in?!"

He looked ready to attack him. His face was already filled with anger. Great his year was going to be just as bad as before. The tall guy from before walked up to him. "Your name is Izuku Midoriya correct?" The guy gave him an apologetic bow. "My apologies for how I acted you understood the hidden meaning of the test."

It took Izuku a full second to make sure this was real. Someone was actually apologizing to him for once. Izuku had no way to respond to this development. "N-no worries." He started to rub the back of his head nervously.

"No it was unprofessional of me," He rose up from the bow hand held his hand out. "Allow me to start over, my name is Tenya Iida."

This was actually happening. Izuku who was used to being picked on and bullied was surprised by someone wanting to start over. "S-sure nice to meet you Iida."

He took the time to look at the other students in the class. One of them was staring at him with narrowed eyes. It was the one who head was shaped like a raven. A bit of panic came over him as his mind raced There was no way he knew what he was right? ' _Yeah, there's no way I'm just being paranoid.'_

"No way, we're in the same class." He turned around as he was greeted with Ochako. Immediately a blush formed on his face. However, something was caught out the corner of his eyes.

"Is that a giant caterpillar?!" The giant caterpillar turned over revealing a human face. Izuku continued to freak out. "A giant caterpillar with a human face!"

Ochako, however, was questioning the thing in the 'caterpillar's' hands. "Is that a juice box?"

Shota was somewhat impressed that he had noticed him. He was disappointed however at how long it had taken him to get over his shock. Plus the fact he was terrified at the idea of a giant caterpillar. "It took you eight seconds to calm down." He stood up from his sleeping bag and pulled it down. "A villain wouldn't give you half that time to get over your shock."

Never once did his gaze leave Izuku as he said those things. Naturally, the green haired teen felt singled out. As he looked at his eyes a chill ran through his spin. Something told him that this man had reasons to pay close attention to him. The three of them and the rest of the class took their seats as Shota looked at them. "Listen up I'm Shota Aizawa I'm your homeroom teacher." He looked at the kids as he had their attention, "Now go get your gym close and meet me in the training field."

The students were confused by this but one after another they sat up and left to get changed. When Izuku passed by Shota spoke up getting his attention. "You stop right there I would like to talk to you." Izuku turned to him as silence pasted for a few moments with just the two of them. "So what are you?"

"W-w-what?" Izuku was starting to feel his fangs poke out of his mouth.

The man crossed his arms as he stared Izuku in the eyes "I know about it, the masquerade, monsters and all so what are you?"

Izuku mind froze for a second as he stared back at him. Someone at U.A. knew what he was. ' _Oh, god I'm going to be expelled!'_ Izuku couldn't believe it he ran into the one hero who knew about everything on his first day at school.

"I'm not going to expel you for that if that's what you're worried about." Shota rolled his eyes at this. He had expected more of a backbone from him. "Not my place to deal with the rules you monsters created so I ask again, what are you really?"

The panic Izuku had subsidized just a bit. He wasn't going to be expelled because he was a monster. At least that was a good thing. "I-I'm a Vampire." He answered as quickly as he could.

Vampires, from what Shota knew they were one of the races in charge of the monster society. From the bits of old folklore, they were stronger than humans and said to be hard to kill. Reasons for it varied from them being literal undead to the possibility of them having an advanced healing factor. At least he could say that the sunlight weakness was a lot of bullcrap. "So your 'Quirk's' something of a vampire ability then?"

"It's my bloodline's ability yeah," Izuku answered back the feeling of nervousness leaving him.

Shota had something else to file for later. "Alright, head off with the rest of them I've kept you waiting long enough." With that Izuku gave him a bow and raced out of the room. Shota looked out the window debating something. A part of him figured he should inform the teachers about this development, though another part knew they weren't likely to believe him. After all claiming one of the first years was not a boy with a Quirk but a monster from the old myths and legends? Yeah, he wouldn't put it past them to call him crazy. ' _I guess I'm the other one who knows the truth then.'_

* * *

The class stood outside lined up together in the training field each wearing the U.A. issued gym outfit. Their homeroom teacher soon joined them with a ball in hand. The conversation from before was still fresh on both his and Izuku's minds. Shota looked out at his students. "Alright class, we're going to be practicing your Quirks." His gaze turned to Izuku for a second after saying this.

Iida raised his hand with a questioning look on his face. "Sir, shouldn't we be at orientation with everyone else?"

Shota turned to him with an eye roll. The truth was he was always chewed out for not having his class mingle with everyone else. Yet, it's not like it wasn't technically allowed. They were just concerned about his class not meeting anyone. "U.A. teachers have a lot more freedom on what they are allowed to do and how they want to teach." Shota stared at each of the students, "Because of this instead of orientation you all will instead be taking a Quirk Apprehension Test." This got the class talking to each other. "The teaching system is illogical when comes to Quirks the system has you not use them helps standardizes the tests." He looked a Katsuki and tossed him the ball. "Here you toss the ball."

Katsuki caught it with an annoyed look on his face. "Fine is there anything else you want?"

"Use your Quirk while doing so." Shota's reply was short but Katsuki face almost lit up in a smile of joy at this.

Katsuki had a grin at this. He held his arm back and with the strongest throw he could muster yelled out one word as he activated his Quirk. "Die!"

Naturally, most of the class save for Izuku were taken back by his words. Izuku just knew it was who he was. Which made it really unsettling when he tends to just let it slide. When the ball landed Shota showed his phone to Katsuki with the distance on it. "Seven hundred and five point eight meters."

Katsuki looked at the readout feeling rather smug with himself. That blows his middle school record straight out of the water. The rest of the students started to get excited about practicing their Quirks. However, their excitement was soon broken as Shota spoke up, "We're be doing five events and the one who gets in last place will be expelled."

Everyone's excitement disappeared soon after this. They had looks of disbelief at this. One of the students a pink haired and skinned girl with small antenna like horns coming from her head yelled out. "No far we had already passed the exam! You can't just do this!"

"Did you not just hear me?" Shota looked at her with a small glare. "I said that U.A. teachers have a lot of freedom if I don't feel like you will cut it then I can expel any of you." Out the corner of his eye Izuku could swear he saw Katsuki giving him a smug smirk.

If there was one silver lining in all of this he didn't have to hold back his natural Vampiric strength and abilities. The first event was a hundred meter dash. Seeing how Quirks were allowed almost everyone used their Quirks to cut off time assuming they could Izuku himself mostly relied on his natural ability managing to save one and a half seconds from his middle school record. Of course Tenya dominated that event thanks to his Quirk Engine, which literally had Engines in his legs.

The next event was weight lifting which Izuku used a bit over his 'Overdrive' managing to score third place just behind two others. The first was a muscular student named Rikido Sato who had used a bit of sugar for his Quirk, Sugar Rush. The last and number one was Mezo Shoji who mutant Quirk, Dupli-Arms which made several arms.

The last three events the long jump, wall crawl, and the side jumps were Izuku had scored rather poorly. Each one owing to the fact he wasn't used to either, and because his vampiric abilities weren't as great with them as he had hoped. Finally, the last event was the ball throw. Katsuki was exempted from it after having done so himself beforehand.

One by one the class tossed the ball with all their might. No one being able to overcome Katsuki's distance toss. At least until Ochako's turn. When she tossed the ball into the air it just kept going. After a full minute, it was clear the ball was never going to come down and had probably left the atmosphere. Ochako had an embarrassed look on her face as she turned to their teacher. "Sorry."

"Its ok I brought an extra with me." Shota was going to have a lot of paperwork when it came to this. That was U.A. property he had just basically lost in his attempt to test his students. "I'm just putting infinity."

The class just stared in awe at stunned by this. Izuku knew that her Quirk did allow her to cancel gravity so of course, she was likely to win this. Still, infinity was just overwhelming to the rest of them. "Alright last one up Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku took his turn as Shota tossed the extra ball to him. Izuku looked at the ball as he thought about his performance up to this point. As it stood he wasn't likely to be at the bottom of the ladder so he was safe from being expelled. Though looking at his teacher a part of him had the feeling he was testing him somehow. ' _Regardless if this is just a test I have to give it my all.'_ A glow surrounded him as he charged up his aura to its fullest. Pulling his arm back he tossed putting all his might amplified by his aura into the ball.

A few moments later the ball landed off in the distance as Shota looked at the result. "Four hundred and eighty-six point seven meters." Shota didn't know if this was the max the monster kid could due but he could see room for improvement. "Alright, that's everyone now line up as I inform you of your scores!"

The top student of the test was Momo Yaoyorozu at first followed by Shoto Todoroki at second place. Katsuki was third something that brought him great annoyance. In fact, he voiced his disapproval of it and pretty much made most of the class dislike him. Tenya was fourth and didn't complain about it, Ochako was in tenth and Izuku found himself sitting at fourteenth. The person in last place was Minoru Mineta who did not take this well, "No I can't be expelled not with so many hot girls in class!"

His outbursts caused off of the girls and a few of the boy to look at him with disgust. Katsuki especially who was thinking of literally blowing the little pervert up for that. Despite his over-inflated ego, and his tendency to bully Izuku even he didn't like perverts. Shota had a smirk on his face, "Yeah, I lied about expelling one of you."

This caused everyone to looked at him with confusion on there faces. Tenya decided to speak up and question their teacher's decision. "Sir sorry for questioning you but why would you lie to us about expelling the one who scored last?"

"I did it so you were be motivated to give it your all," Shota answered as a smile seemed o form on his face. "It was a logical ruse." His expression returned to normal as he looked at his watch. "Anyway that's it for today I want you all to remember that just because this was a test doesn't mean you can just lounge around your here to become heroes after all."

Shota turned and walked away from the class as he was lost in his thoughts. He actually was close to expelling at least the two with the lowest scores. The things saving them was both that he could see some potential for them and because after last yeah Nezu had made it clear he wasn't allowed to expel anyone else without his permission. His little incident almost caused a media stare. ' _I still think we should get the media out of heroing.'_

* * *

Izuku was about to leave the locker room when he was stopped by the person with the raven head, Fumikage Tokoyami if he remembered. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Fumikage finally broke the silence, "I had a friend growing up," An awkward moment came over the two of them, "He was a werewolf."

Izuku got what he was talking about. He knew about the world of monsters. "How did you find out?"

Fumikage had a smile on his face. "My Quirk, Dark Shadow seems to have something of an what you call aura sense to it." It's as best he could describe it for them to understand. "So, what exactly are you?"

Great not even one day and already it seems the school was finding out what he was. Izuku let out a sigh having already done this once already, "I'm a vampire and as you can guess Overdrive is actually my ability."

Fumikage was surprised to hear that he was a Vampire. Then again his only understanding of the monsters came from a werewolf. "I see so it's not my place to question why you're here, but you do know about the masquerade correct?"

"Yeah I know but my dad figured it was enviable that we can't stay hidden forever," That was something Fumikage had to agree with. His old friend had let it slip by accident and had moved to their neighborhood because they had nearly broken it twice before. Such a thing was difficult to keep in check and it took a lot of effort to hide. "Plus its been my dream ever since I was a little kid to become a hero, one that people could look up too."

Fumikage gave him a nod of understanding. "Very well, I'll keep this to myself." He turned to leave when he stopped and turned back to Izuku, "I do hope you succeed for both your and my friend's sake."

* * *

As the school day came to a close Izuku walked out of the path on his way home. After today's events he was feeling surprisingly calm all things people as U.A. knew what he was and despite this nothing bad was going to happen. "Hey, Deku!" Strange that wasn't Katsuki yelling at him.

Turning around he was meet with both Ochaku and Tenya walked up to him. He just realized that it was Ochako who called him Deku. This, of course, confused him as he didn't since any of the usual malice behind it. "Wait did you just call me Deku?"

She gave him a nod with a warm smile on her face. "Isn't that what Bakugo calls you right?"

"Yeah, he does that more as an insult." Izuku looked away from them as he remembered the day Katsuki started to do so. It was a little after the revelation he was Quirkless had gotten out. It was a bit bitter given that he had seen him as a friend beforehand. "It's basically one way to read my name Deku, the one who can't achieve or do anything."

Having only meet Katsuki for a day the two of them and most of the class pretty much didn't like him. Tenya personally wondered why he was even trying to be a hero. "So it's an insult he gave you then? Why would he do that?"

"Because I was diagnosed as Quirkless when we were in kindergarten," Izuku explained caused both of them to look at him surprised. After all, they had seen him use his 'Quirk' with there own eyes. Izuku could see the questioning look on both of their faces. "I was apparently a late bloomer but by the time I got mine I just went with it."

Hearing that made them both feel sorry for him and also lowered their opinion of Katsuki evermore. The later of which was already low, to begin with as it was. "You know I kind of like Deku," Ochako words caused both boys to look at her with curiously, "If you ask me it sounds inspiring like you can never give up."

That was actually another way to look at it. To be honest, Izuku had actually grown immune to the insult over the years. The idea of it being something besides an insult was something he had never thought about. Izuku had a slight blush on his face as he spoke, "Y-you can c-call me Deku if y-you want."

"Are you sure?" Ochako asked wondering if he really was alright with her calling him that.

Izuku broke eye contact as he couldn't believe what he was doing. "S-sure, I mean I don't r-r-really mind."

* * *

Izuku's train had been delayed due to a brief issue with a villain attack a half an hour ago. With this bit of news, he texted his mother to explain he would be late. Hopefully, she wouldn't panic too much about him. As he walked into the waiting area he saw a girl around his age sitting on a bench all to herself.

She turned her head too him as her crimson eyes meet his. The two could instantly tell the other wasn't all they could feel another vampire staring at each other. Izuku looked around finding no other free bench but the one she was sitting on. Without a word he sat next to her and pulled out his phone. "Are you from here?"

The soft feminine voice sounding with a slight accent to it caught his attention. Izuku turned to its source the vampire girl sitting next to him. "Yeah, I am." He noticed her dress which reminded him of the Chinese outfits he saw in stores, "I take it you're not from here yourself?"

"No I'm from China," She answered before she looked up for a second in thought. "Well, my dad was, my mother was from Europe and I was born in Hong Kong."

That explained the dress and maybe even the slight accent. Yet there was something about her that struck him with a familiarity that he couldn't quite place it. ' _Come on I haven't seen her before in my life.'_

She looked at the humans all around him a frown on her face. "Why do we put up living like this?" She motioned to the humans who were all blissfully unaware of what was sitting in the same area as them. "We've been forced to hide from these humans all because of this stupid thing called Quirks."

"Well, technically we've been in hiding before that." Izuku didn't expect to have this conversation. He never thought much about this whole thing. After all his mother was human and despite having grown into being a vampire he still saw a part of himself as human. "My dad said it was for our protection at the time."

The girl didn't respond to him for a few moments before turning her head to him. "My mother says the opposite that we only do it because we misplaced our fear." She looked at the humans with a glare on her face. "She says that if we had acted at when humans had gotten uppidy we could have prevented all of this," She turned her eyes to him with a sad look on her face. "The masquerade wouldn't be needed and we would be ruling the world."

Izuku didn't know how to respond to this. He never took the time to ask about how monsters felt about this. He knew his father saw the masquerade as failing but this, ' _I don't agree with this.'_

"Sorry, I know not every monster feels like we do about this subject." She could see his expression and apologize. "Personally I would much rather be able to just let it out that I was a monster you know, but the stupid masquerade." She clenched her fists in annoyance at the dumb rules that the council put in place.

That was something Izuku could agree with. Having to hide what he was didn't do him any wonders as he grew up. Especially with Katsuki always bullying him. He felt like telling her about his dream to be a hero and to bring monsters and humans together. Before he could she stood up from the bench with a sigh and a smile. "It was nice talking to you but my mom should be here right now."

She left in a hurry as Izuku watched in silence. He started to think about her words. About hiding who he a made him wonder if he should tell his class about it. He was pretty terrified of doing that. Though one of them already had an idea that he wasn't human. However, he had no idea how the others will react. ' _Well, they could all act like Tokoyami, except for…'_ Yeah he could just picture Katsuki being mad at him for keeping this a secret for years.

* * *

Ochako let out a sigh as she sat in her small apartment building. It was where she was living in order to go to school at U.A. The landlord of course was all too happy to let her stay rent free as thanks to her parents for helping build the place. She placed her bag on the small sofa as she looked at a picture of her parents.

A lot of people told her that she looked an awful lot like her mother. They were close in that regard but there were some things she didn't have. Namely wings and a tail that was hidden under a disguise. Ochako could still remember when her mother told her having a Quirk meant. She wasn't going to become like her and at the time it was kind of disheartening. Her younger self was saddened at the idea of growing up as everyone else.

Then as she grew up she learned the negative side of this. She was told about all the rules she'll have to follow. ' _I don't think U.A. would have allowed me in if I was a Succubus.'_ Now that she thought about potential what ifs, something about Izuku felt off. Call it a leftover of her heritage but she felt like he wasn't like everyone else. ' _Come on Ochako there's no way Deku's a monster.'_ So why was it that she wasn't so sure about them?

* * *

 **Yeah, so I figured that besides Aizawa at least one or two others would know about the monster society. Originally when I was planning this chapter I didn't know if I should but I decided to have Ochako know about it. Just to clarify yes her mother is a Succubus but she isn't. How long before this comes to light? I don't know read and see.**

 **Succubus/Incubus: One of the Big Five the species is probably one with the greatest misunderstanding mostly caused on their part. Closely related to Vampires (and may even share a common ancestor) they share similarities in weaknesses and have a bloodline based power set. However, the weakness to heat is swapped for a weakness to cold as Succubi actually get stronger in hotter weather. Like with vampires there is an eighty percent chance a child without a Quirk will develop into either a Succubus or Incubus depending on there gender. There is also reports of strange dormant mutation among them. None have been confirmed.**

 **And now for... wait we don't have questions. Well if you have any I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway cya all next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, this took longer then I suspected it too. I blame the whole I was tried during Sunday from lack of sleep. Oh well its here now. Also I've decided to play with my strengths which if you read United Destiny (my Pokemon Story) you should understand it. Or just read the chapter. I hope this style is better.**

 **Now then per my tradition, here's a shout out to the last batch of reviewers. So thank you** **s082829, Anc1enT, Sandman001, SYShin, bladetri, and RainyRandom for your feedback. Also thanks to the readers and the fav and followers for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Inko looked at the box that was sent to them. Izuku walked out of his room with his school uniform on. Today was supposed to be the first day of Hero classes and he was rather excited. Inko called out to her son before he could leave. "Izuku wait your dad sent you a package."

Izuku stopped as he looked at the box with a card attached to it. Opening up he read what was written on it out loud to himself and his mom. "I ordered this from a friend of mine, he owed me a favor from a few decades back and I decided to cash in I hope you like it." Izuku looked at from the sender with his eyes going wide. "No way,"

Inko could see her son's surprise. She did as well, but given how long her husband has lived it wouldn't be any surprise he had a lot of favors. Especially from fellow monsters who lived alongside humans. "I don't think it would be what you had drawn for yourself, but maybe you could wear it to see how you like it?"

Izuku opened the box and looked at the outfit. This was nothing like his hero costume he had scribbled down in his notebooks. As he looked at it though he couldn't help but have a smile at the costume had dad had gotten him. "I will."

He pulled out his backpack and stuffed his new costume into it. He waved his mother goodbye as he walked out the door. As soon as he walked out of the building he didn't notice that his former friend was watching him.

Katsuki just couldn't understand how Deku of all people had gotten in. He also was pretty pissed when he watched the Quirkless teen use a Quirk in front of them during the test. He had the whole day to think about it and he was mad. ' _You think you can just play me for a fool?!'_ That was literally the only reason he could see this. Deku had a Quirk and was making fun of him this whole time. ' _Well, I'll show you!'_

He decided to take another way to school. As he walked down the road he bumped into someone a boy slightly older than him with a full black hoodie. "Out of my way extra," Katsuki said not caring who he had bumped into.

The teen was about to take offense to this. Muttering something about an NPC when someone next to him grabbed his arm. A girl around Katsuki age looked at him with crimson eyes under her bat hoodie. She spoke with a slight accent to her voice, "He's not worth the effort, besides I doubt we'll see him again anyway."

* * *

Toshinori looked at the book that Shota had left in the teachers lodged. The other facility member told him that the Underground Pro Hero tend to leave things in the lounge due to his sleeping habits. "Myths and Monsters: A Guide to the Supernatural?" Toshinori had a rather personal love for the old tales of the time before Quirks.

Just under the book was the medical records about Izuku Midoriya as well as a bunch of notes on things on him. Before Toshinori could read the notes Shota's voice cut him off, "You mind putting my book down."

Toshinori turned to him slightly surprised as he finally noticed the sleeping bag in the corner. ' _Was he there the whole time?!'_ Pulling himself from his surprise Toshinori placed the book down as requested, "So I see you're a fan of the old stories from before Quirks as well."

"People don't put much thought into the stories of old," Shota didn't seem to react as he got out of his sleeping bag. He was aware that Toshinori was in the lodge but didn't know if he had already read his notes. "After all there is much to learn about the present by looking into the past."

The cryptic way that he said it didn't go unnoticed to Toshinori. It was similar to the response his old homeroom teacher used to give when it came about his fascination with legends of monsters. He had once questioned his mentor on it but she didn't seem to know anything about it. A part of him was tempted to call him and see about what he knew about this whole thing. He immediately froze at the thought as memories of a younger him getting his ass kicked flashed in his mind. ' _I'll do that tomorrow yeah for sure tomorrow.'_

"Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for class," He put his notes away and reclaimed his book from the table. "Something I think you should do as well."

Toshinori had almost forgotten about that. He had to come up with a lesson for his first class. Something he hadn't done yet. ' _Hmm maybe a basic Villain vs Hero exercise should do.'_

* * *

On Izuku's train ride he took a look at his phone. There was a news report about All might possibly taking a teaching job at U.A. It wasn't confirmed, but it got news reporters including those who he followed on social media talking all about. That and a string of murders happening each with the same calling card. Blood drained victims along with dismemberment.

The first part sounded awfully unsettling to the young vampire. His first thought while reading this was that it was either a serial killer with a Blood-based Quirk. The second idea was that a rogue Vampire was attacking people in mass. One of the forums even throws out a conspiracy theory that it was the person responsible for the recent trend of Pro Hero deaths. The train stopped as Izuku put his phone away and walked off with the other passengers at his stop.

Izuku walked down the road leading to U.A. when the familiar voice of Ochako called out to him. "Hey Deku," Ochako raced up to him with a smile and a wave. "Fancy running into you on my way to school."

Izuku had a light blush on his face at this. "Well, I kind of just got off the train to come here." He decided to change the subject to keep this from getting awkward. "So do you live nearby?"

"Kinda, the apartment I'm staying at is nearby," Ochako answered as they could see U.A. in the distance. Ochako still had the feeling that something was different with Izuku. Ochako put this to the back of her head. She was annoyed by this whole strange feeling she kept having when she was around Izuku. ' _Come on Ochako what's coming over you,'_

As they near the U.A. building the two of them were soon joined by Tenya who was walking to the entrance himself. "Midoriya, Uraraka morning to you both!"

Izuku waved back to him with a smile. It seemed almost serial compared to middle school. There he was used to being an outcast and now here he was with two maybe even more friends. "Hey, Iida how are you doing?"

The three of them started up a conversation unaware that Katsuki had finally made it to the school grounds. During his walk, he had a lot of time to think to himself. The more he thought about Deku with a Quirk the more pissed he got. Everything it seemed come back to him. ' _That annoying little brat!'_

Some had questioned why he always bullied Izuku. He would just laugh it off as him putting Deku in his place. What a lie it was. No some part of him knew that he didn't shape up to him. His pride refused to admit it. Despite seemingly having no Quirk Izuku never gave up on his dream of being a hero. It pissed him off so much. If Deku could get in without having a Quirk then that meant his mother was right. All his praise was pointless as was all he worked for.

* * *

Homeroom was rather boring. Having a long all-nighter and do to his rather unstable sleeping he mostly just slept in class. Next was English with Present Mic. His class was more of his own personal flair to the usual boring class.

Ectoplasms mathematics class went over a few of the student's heads. Apparently, U.A. put a lot more empathize on the practice side rather than the written side of their tests. It was more clear when he had one of the class, Mina Ashido the pink girl, solve an equation and fail miserably. After that, it came time for lunch.

As everyone sat down for lunch Izuku's nose caught a whiff of something. He recognized the smell from anywhere. It was the one thing all Vampires feared, garlic. As a whole, the species had an allergic reaction to garlic. It ranged from life-threatening to rather mild. Mild being a rushing, nausea, and great pain. Which was exactly what Izuku suffered when he first had the displeasure to eat it.

Izuku turned to the source finding the redhead, Eijino Kirishima someone who Izuku recalled had a quirk that hardens his skin into a rock-like his plate was meat a lot of it. One of the foods on his tray was a slice of meatloaf. "Where did you get the meatloaf from?"

Eijino turned to him with a blind expression before realizing what he was talking about, "Oh, I got it when I was picking out my food I think its garlic meatloaf." Eijino took a look at it with a shrug, He liked meat but meatloaf not so much, "Actually I don't want you can have it if you like."

When Eijino moved it closer to him Izuku had a flashback to when he was seven years old. He had accidentally eaten garlic bread without knowing the allergy. Needless to say, he was bedridden for a whole week as his still-developing healing factor fought his allergy.

"No get that away from me!" He panicked causing everyone at the table to look at him like he had grown a second head. Izuku had a light blush as he realized he was making a scene. "S-sorry I had a bad experience with garlic is all."

His outburst caused Ochako to look at him. Once again the nagging feeling in the back of her head returned. Hatred of garlic was a stable of vampires after all. ' _Or he could just dislike it.'_

"Still that's no reason to act like that." Tenya stood up with his hands doing a motion.

Eijino waved his hand at this dismissively. He wanted to question why that was but whatever it was Izuku didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. "It's no big deal I get it."

* * *

A glass of red wine was placed on the bar table by mist covered hands. The figure who had handed it out seemed to be a dark purple mist with two yellow streaks that served as eyes. He was wearing a rather elegant suit and tie which made the mist appear vaguely humanoid. "My apologies this was the closest thing we had."

The person sitting aside from him had a chuckle as she took the wine glass. The person spoke with a humorous tone to her voice. "Oh, it's no trouble the only real tragedy is I can't get drunk." The vampiress took a sip of the wine. "I'm surprised it isn't the rice wine you all have here."

"Yes, well I do try to keep a varied selection," The mist man explained to his guest. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before he asked something that had been on his mind for a while now, "Vira, if I may how do both you and the master know one another?"

Vira had a chuckle at that. She was waiting for him to ask that. "Well, Kurogiri was back when Quirks had started to appear I had just visited China and decided to help in the Second Civil War by aiding the rebels," The early days of Quirks were of civil unrest, political turmoil, and social decay. "Mind you I also did my best to prolong the war with my allies but I that's another story." She waved her hand dismissively about this, "During that time we meet during one of his attempts to expand his territory."

The two turned their heads as the door to the bar opened up as two teens walked in. Kurogiri turned his attention towards the two of them. "Ah, Tomura, Akua I see the two of you are back."

Tomura pulled out a severed hand from his pocket and placed over his face. He looked at Vira with barely any emotion. "Your still here?"

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere to be," Vira counted with a chuckle as she turned over to Akua. "So did you find out if All Might is actually teaching at U.A.?"

Akua pulled out one of the projectors that U.A. used in their acceptance letters. It lit up but all they had was a fuzzy holographic image of him. "The broker Giran was able to run the memory of the device All Might is teaching at U.A. this year."

Tomura played a glance at the hologram with disgust before turning to Kurogiri. "How long before our tank would be ready for the boss fight?" His use of gaming terms was partly a need to keep his plan a secret even if his teacher considered them allies.

"It shouldn't be long Vira's has offered us support from someone she knows for it," Kurogiri answered while noticing Tomura displeasure at this. The mist man knew that this would pass eventually. His master, Tomura's teacher had lived a long time, longer than was normally possible and with that age, he managed to keep several assets in reserve.

The knowledge of monsters was one such asset. As he informed Kurogiri he had allies within this secretive world and when he caught word that one of them was in the country he figured they could be helpful for their plans. Vira placed the empty glass on the table. "Don't worry kiddo I have no want to take away from your glory." She stood up and gave Kurogiri a fanged smile, "Thank you for the drink I'll tell you the rest of the story later."

"Very well I am curious as to how your exchange went." Kurogiri took the wine glass from the table and began cleaning it.

Vira walked over to Akua before she left with a smile on her face. "Now you have everything right?" Akua gave her nod in confirmation. "Alright be sure to call if you need anything assuming Kurogiri can't get it." Vira walked to the door before turning her attention back to the mist man, "Oh, I almost forgot you can use raw meat or animal blood if you don't want any attention drawn to you."

With that said she finally left the building. Akua took a seat on the counter as Kurogiri looked at her. For the foreseeable future, it seems she would be apart of their group. Who knows perhaps having someone around Tomura age would be good for him. Kurogiri wouldn't tell this to anyone but he felt that Tomura needed to socialize with others. "You have a rather thoughtful mother Akua."

* * *

Excitement was in the air as everyone knew what their last class was. Foundational Hero Studies with the number one hero himself. ' _Seriously, how cool is it that All Might is teaching this class!'_ Izuku couldn't believe that All Might was actually teaching them. He had expected him to teach third-years those that were going to be heroes soon. ' _I wonder why he's teaching first years like us?'_

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts as the door slid open with the roaring voice of All Might following suit. "I AM HERE!" He stood in the doorway leaning in before was into the room, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!

Izuku just stared at the silliness of his idol. Normally he would be in as he was wearing his Silver Age costume something he didn't wear all that offend nowadays, but he couldn't get over how absurd he just entered the classroom. ' _That's not how a normal person walks through the door.'_

All Might turn to the class with a smile on his face. The truth was he was a bit put off at the idea of teaching a class so he decided to calm his nerves with the goofy display. "Alright, class I have decided that our first lesson today will be something practical." To the side, the walls opened up revealing suitcases each with a number. "Now the Support department has finished with making your hero costumes each one corresponding to your seating number."

Just before the beginning of the school year, everyone who got in had the opportunity to submit their costume designs to the school. Seeing how they were going to be heroes they might as well look the part. They weren't permanent and could always ask for adjustments as the year went on. Izuku was going to submit his today but he kind of didn't have any reason too.

"I'll meet you all at training Center B in fifteen minutes." With that, All Might step out of the room.

Each of the students went up to the suitcases holding their hero costumes. Izuku was the sole exception as he just pulled his backpack His costume was in the box in his backpack. Actually, now that he had time he could look over the details on it in full. Pulling it out the box while everyone were on about it he read the details. Heat absorbent fibers which were supposed to remove excess from his body, along with poor installation from outside so he would remain as cold as possible, and it was also able to fix itself. ' _Wait that doesn't sound possible.'_

As he continued to read he found out why. It was apparently made from a type of fiber that vampires made because of the tendency to get their clothes destroyed. It was something of alive acting partly like a plant using sunlight, the air, and leftover bodily oils to repair itself. It was basically a pseudo-living thing. Pulling his head up he noticed that everyone had just walked out with excitement. "Well, I guess I should change myself."

* * *

The figures looked over one of the dismembered corpses in the morgue. Both of the dressed like government agents. A farce that was only partly true. They were agents but not of the governing force of this country. One of the two a woman in her early twenties by looks turned to her partner with a head shack. "This doesn't match the others."

The person in front of her a man in his early thirties going by appearances cursed at this. Just when they started to track them down something else came up. "Great now we have two rouge vamps running around."

The two of them were Kitsune, enforcers of the masquerade who were supposed to be dealing with a rogue vampire that went around killing men. The few eyewitnesses had told that that the rogue vampire had blonde hair and was wearing a schoolgirl outfit. "You know I think I have seen this somewhere before."

"You have?" Her older partner looked at the corpse for a moment and then back at her.

She had seen it once before when she was in training a few years back. "It's her, one of the monsters who were apart of the New Shanghai incident."

One of the closest that the masquerade came to be undone. The incident in question was a fight between a handful of monsters that mixed with a local riot before turning into a complete mess. By the end, of it at least a thousand people had been killed around with at a whole section of the city due to fighting. It was a huge mess with at least five monsters who took part in it uncounted for. Well now one of them was here in Japan.

Her partner just sighed at this. They were not prepared for something like this. Sure a rogue teenage vampire who's going around killing people they could handle. Someone who took part in _that_? If the rumors were anything to go on they needed backup. The sound of a phone ringing caught his attraction as he pulled his out. "What is it?"

His eyes widened at what the voice on the other side was telling him. This couldn't be happening. "What's going on?"

He held the phone down as he just stared at it a pause filling the air. Finally, he turned to her with a sigh. "It seems we might have another rule breaker."

"A murderous Werewolf, A Dragon going all egomantic, or is it something else?" She just knew something terrible had to happen. After all, nothing good could come of being called.

"Apparently we might have a Vampire looking to become a hero." That immediately confused the female Kitsune. A monster looking to become a hero just sounded crazy. Yet, in this day and age with so many Quirks running around one could theoretically do it.

Despite how much the two of them wanted to brush this aside, the vampire was breaking the masquerade rules. As Kitsune who swear to uphold it they had only one response to this. They were going too have to track them down and put a stop to this. "Great this isn't going to go well." The female Kitsune closed the cabinet as the two of them walked out of the building.

First things first, they had to report that they suspect Vira was in Japan. Then see if they could get help with both of their cases. The newest one shouldn't be that difficult given there was only so many hero schools. The one problem was that despite this being their homeland the hero schools made great efforts to be as independent from the Government as they could while still being apart of it. The end result for that they had a harder time getting what they needed from their agents and allies within the government.

As the two of them walked down the street they didn't notice that someone was already spying on them. Vira looked at them with much of her face concealed by the hood of her cloak. She knew it was only a matter of time before the enforcers of the stupid masquerade would show themselves. Vira had nothing against them but seeing how rare it was to meet a Kitsune who opposed the Masquerade outside of seeking gradual reform had left a poor opinion of them. ' _So it seems that it wouldn't be long before they realize I'm here if they hadn't already.'_

The sound of her phone receiving a text caught her attention. She pulled it out and checked the message. Encrypting their phones was almost essential for those who didn't want to be caught. Reading the text a sadistic smile formed on her face. Everything was coming together and soon they should be ready to make themselves known to the world.

* * *

All Might stood in the training area as each of the students walked out one by one. Each one dressed in the outfits they had submitted through with some changes to some given how vague a few were. All Might looked at each of them with a look of approval. "Wait, where is young Midoriya?"

"I think he was still in the locker room." Tenya wearing a somewhat futuristic medieval knight looking armor answered. Now that Tenya thought about it Izuku didn't take the suitcase what was provided for him.

Just after Tenya had said that the voice of the teen in question rang out from the hall behind them. "Sorry, I'm late."

Walking out of the shadows was Izuku dressed in charcoal suit, leather riding boots, an intricately knotted red tie, covered over by a full-length, red frock overcoat, a red fedora with a wide brim and a pair of orange sunglasses which shone a bit in the light. Finally, he had two white gloves over each hand.

The rest of the students had mixed reactions as they looked at his outfit. All Might was impressed by how it looked. ' _Though it's more terrifying than cool.'_ The Symbol of Peace knew that several heroes opted for the terror vibe. Mostly an American hero agency that was big on the idea of scaring criminals. Which All Might knew he did kind of did himself but still outright terrifying them wasn't what he liked to do. ' _Yet, I admit I like it.'_

Izuku, however, had a different thought about his outfit. ' _Why do I have the overwhelming urge to yell at someone over the phone and then take a_ _ **walk**_ _.'_ That wasn't the only thing. Something felt like it was missing from his outfit but he couldn't place it, and he didn't want to know what that was.

* * *

 **References aplenty in this chapter. Yep, I really di give Izuku that outfit. Mostly because I could but I really figured I could experiment with his outfit compared to canon. If anyone likes this or not I would love to hear it. Next chapter is the fight between former friends. I also apologize to anyone who dislikes my handling of characters. I mean in my defense I don't want to fully rewrite the series I want to diverge from it a bit Afterall.**

 **New Shanghai Incident: During the Second Chinese Civil War Shanghai was mostly destroyed. Out of the rubble, the city was rebuilt which a divided distinction between the old city and the new. Several Decades ago the Masquerade nearly was broken when a riot in the City of New Shangai turned into a battlefield. Nearly a thousand people died as several buildings were damaged or destroyed. In the aftermath, five of the monsters who took part in the incident escaped with there whereabouts being unknown.**

 **Now then let's look at the questions from the last chapter.**

 **s082829- Some monster abilities are affected by his Quirk. However, the effect ranges from stopping them to just weakening them. This is also not likely to work on all users of the same ability in the same way. Its basically a gamble each time.**

 **Anc1enT- As of right now? No Izuku is the only one though there are more than three people who are aware of monsters in the school.**

 **Sandman001- My bad that was an error.**

 **Well that's all for now. Cya all next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well everyone this took a little longer then I would have liked. Because of computer issues I am posting this from my phone so an apology for any errors you spot. Now then let' not let this get in the way of the story!**

 **As usual I like to give a shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter.** **Thank you bladetri, Ranger McAleer, Nosferatu Arucard 1983, Diaz Chatnoir, jaciro500, Willhdbd, and Guest for your feedback. I also thank the readers, and those ths fav or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ochako looked at Izuku's outfit as her mind continued to nag at her. It just looked like something out of an old movie with how it looked on him. The thing was what you would expect a vampire in modern times to wear. Ochako banished that thought from her mind. She was just being silly. "Hey, Deku I love how fancy your outfit makes you look." Izuku turned to her has his voice left him. Ochako's outfit was a skin-tight with a helmet, knee-length boots, a collar, bracers, and a belt. Ochako was rather embarrassed as he stared at her outfit, "I think I should have been more specific with my outfit."

On the side the short boy, Minoru Mineta had a thumbs up as he sent thanks to god for this. It had already been a day and everyone knew he was a pervert. Needless to say, he was the least liked person in the class. ' _Seriously this isn't something to thank,'_ Izuku choose to ignore the part of his mind that was a teenage boy as he thought of this.

All Might spoke up getting the classes full attention. Teaching wasn't as hard as he thought it was. "Alright everyone today we are going to do a simulation of a classic hero versus villain scenario!"

Some of the students had gotten excited at this. Tenya dressed in his futuristic knight armor raised his hand. "Sir, seeing how this is the same course as the entrance exam will we be battling robots like before?"

"Good question but no," All Might held up a ballot box with holes at the top. "We are going to be breaking into teams of two chosen at random and be performing a scenario where one team will take the role of the villains and the other as the heroes." He held the box forward, "Now we will be drawing lots as pro heroes you never know who your partner would be.."

Katsuki turned his head to Izuku. A part of him hoped that he and Deku would be facing on opposite teams. One by one the group each pulled out a lot ball from the box. When it was Izuku's turn he pulled out a ball with an A on it. Ochako looked over his shoulder as she noticed it. "Hey, Deku it looks like we're on a team." She held up her ball with had A written on it.

On the other side, Katsuki looked as Deku and the round-faced girl had become a pair. Katsuki paid the girl no mind. No, his gaze was locked at Deku. At the very least the two of them were not on the same team. ' _Now which of these losers is my teammate?'_

Tenya looked at his ball and at Katsuki who had the same letter. Tenya was personally reluctant to walk up to him. After all, he knew the guy was a bully who had probably forgotten his name, which given how he refused to refer to anyone by their name despite being told it gave this credit, but regardless they were teammates. "So it looks like we are Team D."

Katsuki turned to him for a second before he finally spoke. "Wait who are you again?"

* * *

Hisashi sat in a local cafe joined with someone else. Someone who was currently glaring at him. The person in question was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. The one strangely was the long pink snake-like body from the waist down. Two hundred years ago that would be a case for alarm but in this society were Quirks can do such things no one batted an eye at this. "Your son is currently going to U.A." She simply stated with no emotion to her voice.

"That is correct." Hisashi looked at her expression as he took a sip of his drink of rice wine his fifth glass of it in the last hour. He didn't even bother with moderation because of his healing factor. "What don't you have a relative at U.A?"

True she did have a relative at U.A. as her niece was currently enrolled there. However, his justification for what he was doing annoyed her. "Mei is a full human with a Quirk, your son if like you a Vampire." She didn't hope she had to tell him that the later of which was a clear violation of the rules. A pause took the snake lady as she glared at him, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me you had me create that outfit for his hero costume did you?"

Hisashi stared back at the Laima with a raised eyebrow. "You work at a company that makes a gadget for heroes." He couldn't believe that she was just now realizing this. "Beside's it's been his dream to become a hero and what kind of father would I be if I didn't let him follow it, Heba?"

Heba rolled her eyes at her old friend. The snake lady knew that this was true but not the full picture. "And if he just happens to reveal his nature as a monster then the masquerade will be rendered obsolete and humans and monsters can begin to co-exist."

"Well, that would be a nice benefit." Hisashi couldn't lie a part of him hoped that this happened. "I mean you can't tell me you wouldn't like that?"

"I can tell you two things." She held her hand up. "First, pretty shady on your part to use your don't goals to get rid of the masquerade." Hisashi wasn't going to deny he may have had ulterior motives. "Secondly, you do know that my order would be picked up and who the boss of my company us right?"

There was a silence between the two of them as Hisashi knew who she was talking about. The two of them hadn't spoken in years. Not since the beginning of the age of Quirks. Last he heard he had been elected to the council just after the New Shanghai incident. That was a sour memory to Hisashi. "I'll deal with that when it comes to it don't worry."

Heda felt like hitting him upside the head. He was casually acting like he could convince a council member to let it something like this slide. Never mind that his son's secret could get blown while he's at U.A. Either by accident or if he meets someone who knew about monsters like her niece. "I was hoping Inko would rub off on you bit but your still as reckless as ever."

"I'll take that as a complaint." Hisashi cocky smile made Heda want to punch him. That was not a good trait to have in a person.

* * *

Izuku and Ochako stood within the building as they looked at the nuclear device they had to guard. A fake nuclear device of course. The scenario that All Might had for them was for the hero to attempt o either retrieve the nuclear device or capture the villains. The villains had to either capture the heroes or outlast the timer.

Both Izuku and Ochako, or team A was picked to be villains surprisingly enough. The heroes were Team D or Katsuki and Tenya who were playing as the heroes. They each had five minutes to prepare for the test. Izuku was mumbling to himself about there two opponents. "Iida's Quirk means he could ascend up the floors rather fast meaning we need either block the entrances or maybe keep the device away from him?"

That just left what to do about Katsuki. Memories of how many times he bullied him resurfaced. Pushing them aside he knew he had an advantage if facing him. He had watched him, knew how he fought, and probably had the best chance of taking him out. "Izuku hello?" He was brought from his thoughts as Ochako waved her hands in front of him. "Sorry, its just you were muttering to yourself."

"Yeah I tend to do that," Izuku had a small chuckle at this. It's something he tried to control after his father pointed out how he did it when the spared during his training. Pulling himself back to the present Izuku had a question to ask, "How long do you think you can keep the device in the air?"

Outside Katsuki was looking at the building with a glare on his face. "Bakugo are you even listening?" He turned over to his partner who had just spent a minute trying to form a strategy.

"Sorry, four eyes you were saying?" Tenya first, reprimanded him for calling Katsuki only barely paid attention to Tenya's plan. He figured they should stick together play it safe and if they come across one of the 'villains' to capture them.

All Might's voice ranged through the area, coming from the loudspeakers. "The five minutes are now up the test begins now!"

Team D wasted no time walking into the building and after finding nothing on the first floor ascended up the second. Katsuki for his part didn't seem to care one bit as Tenya took point. His mind was still on his former green-haired friend. When they got to the third floor the two saw that the lights had been dimmed. They carefully wondered through the shadows before they saw a the shine of Izuku's orange sunglasses.

Tenya was about to act when Katsuki, however, walked forward. "Finally! I was waiting for this!"

Izuku could see that Katsuki wanted a fight. It was obvious since the there teams were stated to be facing each other. It's actually what Izuku had hoped. Tenya placed his hand on Katsuki's shoulder as he was ready to fight. "Wait we have to face him together!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. He didn't want anyone's help. "Look he's here which means the girl's with the device probably at the top floor you can go race there get the device while I fight Deku alright!" Katsuki gave him a strong glare as Tenya looked between them both feeling somewhat conflicted.

Finally, Tenya had a light sigh. He wanted to stay and complete their plan but something told him that Katsuki would be mad to put it lightly if he did. "Very well I'll leave this to you then." With that Tenya activated his Quirk and raced out heading for the next floor.

Izuku tapped the transceiver in his ear. It was given to each team as a way to coordinate their efforts in the test. "Tenya's coming up the fourth floor."

"Alright," Ochako radioed in. The plan was to stall for time. Of the two of them Izuku was better suited for fighting and so the plan was to turn the fourth floor into an obstacle course. The few objects in the building were placed there as a means to slow Tenya down while Ochako was with the device to keep it up with her Quirk should he get passed.

Katsuki slammed his fist into his palm with a small explosion bursting from the point of contact. For a second Izuku remembered a moment back when he was five. Back then his vampirism had just barely appeared. Nothing more but sharpened fangs and a dislike for the sun. His then friend had started to pick on someone and he stood against him. Katsuki and his two goons spent their time beating him up.

"You think it was funny do ya?" Katsuki's voice started to rise as he glared at Izuku was anger. Katsuki had been holding back his anger all day and now he can finally take out his frustrations on Deku. "Hiding that you had a Quirk for how long? Do you think it's funny making me look like a fucking fool Deku!?"

Under his glasses, Izuku's eyes started to flash between green and crimson. Years of pent-up anger were starting to boil. "I did no such thing and you know it!"

Katsuki let out a low growl in annoyance. "If you weren't then why the hell," He pulled his fist back as he delivered a punch aimed at him with his left arm. "DID YOU NEVER FUCKING USE IT DEKU!"

Izuku moved grabbing the predictable right hock at the gauntlet and his elbow. Time seemed to slow as Izuku looked at him the corner of his sunglasses revealing his right eye to him. "Because I'm not like you Kacchan." Izuku flipped him over his shoulder with his vampiric strength causing him to bounce off his back when he hit the floor with a thud. The blond pulled himself back up as Izuku stared back at him. "All you have ever done since you got your Quirk was bully others, your arrogant, prideful and you know what Kacchan?" Izuku removed the sunglasses his eyes closed before opening them. Staring back at Katsuki wasn't the green eyes he knew, but the crimson red orbs that were Izuku's true eyes. "I don't think you can be a hero!"

Katsuki stared into his eyes as his anger hit new levels. Izuku was dead serious when he said that. Katsuki just had to look at those eyes to know. This was the final insult. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He raced forward a glow surrounding his palm.

In that instance the dam holding back Izuku's instincts broke. His fangs shot out of his mouth. His aura flared up as he delivered an augmented punch to Katsuki. The two attacks hit their marks dead on as light flash in the dimmed floor.

* * *

All Might and the other students watched from the viewing area as both Katsuki and Izuku started their dual. Both of them were knocked back from the impact of each attack. The class could see the deep-seated issues the two of them held with each other. The hostility was very obvious after all. "You know I have to ask were they friends once or something?" Denki voiced what most of them were thinking.

On the screen, Izuku jumped forward landing a blow to Katsuki ribs. Be the tried to grab Katsuki by the throat, hoping to slam him into a wall. Katsuki, however, stopped it with a fist to his face before following it up with an explosion to the chest. All Might watched the fight heavily. If the fight got too out of hand he was going to stop it. ' _I can see it in their eyes years of deep-seated… wait a minute.'_ He was brought out of his thought when he noticed that one thing was off, ' _Is Midoriya's eyes red?'_

Fumikage silently watched his mind on other things. He knew that the others were seeing this as a fight between two students, two _human_ students with Quirks. He was probably the only one aware that this wasn't the case. ' _On avenge, a Vampire is stronger than a human.'_ Katsuki was seen using his explosions to propel him over Izuku and land a hit to his back. ' _Furthermore thanks to their healing factor it's difficult at best to do any meaningful damage to them.'_

He crossed his arms under his costume. It was clear that without his Quirk Katsuki wouldn't be able to last in a fight with him. However, that wasn't counting Izuku's own ability given to him from being a Vampire. One that made him stronger than he already was. ' _Yet there has to be a price for it.'_

On the other screen, Tenya was seen trying to find his way out of the maze that Izuku had left for him. The darkness of the fourth floor had made it difficult for him to run in without slamming into a wall or one of the random objects that Izuku left in his way. A rather ingenious way to slow them down. Everyone, save for All Might who kept one eye on both screens, were too absorbed by the fight between Katsuki and Izuku to notice how he was nearing the stairs to the fifth floor.

* * *

Katsuki looked at Izuku as the stood in front of each other. Izuku's outfit was rather torn and burned from the constant explosions aimed at him. Yet surprisingly Katsuki could see that it was almost healing the damage it had been dealt. ' _How the hell did Deku get a costume that fixed itself!'_ There was no way in hell that he had got that from U.A. like the rest of them.

Izuku was rather grateful for the costume right now. He was cooler then if he hadn't worn it. Katsuki was starting to become harder to predict changing his fighting style in order to throw him off. Finally, the brief pause ceased as both of them jumped forwards towards each other. This time Izuku throw a punch and Katsuki grabbed his arm. Pain ripped through the limb as Katsuki detonated an explosion with both hands on his forearm before tossing him into the wall.

Izuku stood back up as he looked at his burned limb. The sleeve was completely destroyed. "Well looks like that's one arm down!"

However, as he looked at it he saw the burned skin heal right before his own eyes. Izuku took his surprised moment to land a left hook to his cheek. "I'm not done yet!"

Katsuki righted himself as he glared at him. A smirk formed as he noticed one of his gauntlets was just about fully charged. He pulled his attention back as Izuku freshly healed hand came down for a punch. Katsuki brought his arm up to block it causing the gauntlet to be hit. The Izuku pulled back as he saw that he had broken the gauntlets casing.

A nitroglycerin-like substance dripped from the cracks that his punch had formed. Izuku's eyes widened as he realized why Katsuki had those grenade-like gauntlets. His Quirk allowed him to sweet the substance that he used for his explosions but there was a limit. ' _That's probably enough to blow up this building in both of them!'_

Katsuki looked at the dripping fluid cursing his luck. He couldn't risk using that hand for his more powerful explosions until the fluid stopped dripping out of the built-in tank. "Damn it Deku!"

Katsuki jumped and used an explosive blast just under him to rocket forward. Katsuki grabbed on to Izuku and let out a more powerful explosion into his chest. Seeing how Izuku's 'Quirk allowed him to heal himself he felt like stepping it up a notch. The explosion ripped through Izuku's shirt scaring his chest with burns. Izuku growled enraged as he neared his fangs. He rushed into Katsuki and slammed him into the wall leaving a slight imprint as he did.

Izuku didn't give him time to react as he started to land punch after punch. Each one wasn't augmented with his aura though his natural strength was all he really needed. Katsuki after getting hit a few time held his palm out and let out an explosion temporarily blinding him before pushing Izuku off of him. He held both hands forward as he let out a string of explosions at him. "Die!"

* * *

Tenya was finally sure there weren't any more obstacles in his way. He had nearly tripped over quite a few well-placed ones when he had started running up the dark fourth floor. ' _I wonder how Bakugo is doing against Midoriya.'_

He could hear the faint echoes of explosions from the fourth floor. It was what told him that the two still hadn't finished their fight. Tenya wouldn't say this but the fact Katsuki wanted to fight Izuku was unsettling especially given the history between them. He pushed those thoughts away as he finally ended up the stairs to the fifth floor and found two metal crates blocking his way.

"Figures they would put one more means to stop me." Tenya slammed himself into the crates and started up his legs. Surprisingly they were rather lightweight for the boxes. He stopped as he found himself floating up to the ceiling after he had pushed the crates out of his way. "What the..." He turned his head over to the side finding Ochako waving at him.

He had fallen into a trap without even realizing it. Tenya curses himself for making a foolish mistake like that. Still, he could take advantage of this. Right now he was weightless meaning he could use the exhaust from the engines in his legs to fly over to the objective. Just as he was about to his plan was stopped with one word. "Release!"

He came crashing down into the ground falling over before he knew it Ochako had the capture tap around his arms. That signaled the first team to lose a member. ' _Damn it now everything is up to Bakugo.'_

Something told him that wasn't going to end well in the slightest.

* * *

Back below Katsuki let out another explosion this time a little too close to Izuku's head. Izuku jumped back from this as he whipped a drop of sweat from his brow. Izuku whispered under his breath at these turn of events. Katsuki looked at the other gauntlet. It was finally filled up at last. "I'm sure you already know what my gauntlets are made to do."

"They store the sweet that you produce which means that it's to make an explosion you can't normally do." Izuku's eyes widened as he realized that the other gauntlet was filled up.

Katsuki pointed the opening of the nuzzle at him and pulled the pin. On his face was a smug grin. "Eat this Deku!"

In that moment Izuku let instinct take over as he held up his hand. Aura energy gathered up swirling around before stabilizing into an orb. Izuku wasted no time and let it loose causing it to collide with the gauntlet's nuzzle. In that instant, a huge explosion ripped through the building. The Windows shattered as the upper floors shook.

Katsuki held on to his arm gritting his teeth in pain. The gauntlet was blown apart and the force of the blast had traveled through his arm. He looked at his bruised limb hanging from his shoulder limply. It was likely dislocated at the shoulder. The dust and smoke was starting to settle all around them as red eyes pierced through the dissipating smoke. Izuku's outfit was greatly damaged though already showing signs of fixing itself. The cuts and burns from the blast were healing rather slowly as bits of sweet fell from his head.

Katsuki glared as Izuku walked forward. Here he was injured and Izuku was healing himself right before his eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. "Do you know your first mistake Kacchan?" Izuku's voice had an edge to it. His vampiric instincts were partly guiding him as he stared down at Katsuki. "You've spent so long being praised for your Quirk that it went all to your head."

Katsuki wanted to snap back at him. His pride had been stomped on. Yet he couldn't. A small part of him knew that even if the test wasn't over he wouldn't stand a chance as he was. Izuku knew everything about his Quirk from the years he showed it off. Furthermore, he was down one arm while Izuku's blasted _Quirk_ seemed to just be healing him back to full. "Damn it!"

A smile formed on Izuku's face on instinct. Some part of his mind clouded with his instincts felt joy after breaking Katsuki's ego. For years he put up with this. The truth was he only managed to perform Aura Sphere by accident, and he was tired, so tired that he didn't think he could keep it up the fight for much longer. At the end of it, however, he had won. "Izuku!"

He was brought out of it as he saw Ochako staring at him. She could see the fangs hanging out of his mouth in place of where his canines should be. Staring back into her eyes he could see it. She knew what he was by the shocked expression on her face. His instinct driven high disappeared and with that the realization he had let his disguise slip. ' _Oh, crap.'_

"Team D is encompassed and can't continue Team A wins." All Might's voice yelled out over the speakers. For his part, Katsuki held his head down. He didn't want to argue that he could continue no matter how much his pride told him too. Both Izuku and Ochako however almost didn't even hear the announcement as they looked at one another.

* * *

Within the dimly lit lab, two doctors were busy at work. One was overlooking the current patient while another starred as the tanks in front of him. The forms vaguely looked human as they floated in the liquid. "You know," The figure's Scottish accent was barely noticeable but it was there, "I was always fascinated by the whole concept of humans having Quirks."

The other doctor turned to him as he finished looking over the projects vitals. It was less than a day since he showed up to help them. Of course, while his employer was delighted to have him on board he was more suspicious. To put it bluntly, the monster unnerved him with the way he looked after hearing about their work with Quirks. "I guess it's because you happened to have lived through it?"

The doctor's lore on the more paranormal was lacking as most in this day and age could detest. However the few he did know about tending to live longer than humans. Aging Quirks aside possibly. The monster doctor had a laugh, "Oh, no that was just when this finally became accepted as fact," He turned to his human counterpart, "All those legends of great heroes from the ancient myths were distributions of proto-Quirk users."

In the shadows, a certain individual watched thanks to a sensory Quirk. He too had similar thoughts on the subject. For a time so many had thought so too using it to dismiss the tales of the past. From what Vira had told him the good doctor with an obsession with human Quirks was here in Japan on the search for a means to confirm his idea that monsters could use Quirks.

' _I wonder how would such a being react to the introduction of a Quirk?'_ His Quirk didn't work on monsters. Funny enough it was how he discovered that monsters were a thing when he met Vira. Yet, he does have the ability to give Quirks to even the Quirkless, and monsters count in that second category. ' _Something for another time perhaps.'_

* * *

 **Yeah Izuku keeps getting found out. Poor him after all. Also whenever I look at Bakugo characterization (pre-development) I get the cob of the 90s Anti-Hero without the actual murdering of criminals bit.**

 **Proto Quirk Users: While it' generally accepted by humanity that Quirks appeared two hundred years ago, in reality the basis of Quirks is extremely ancient. Tales of ancient heroes with amazing abilities were inspired by real life people who had a Quirk factor of their own. These Proto-Quirks were extremely rare happening so little that even monsters tend to see it as a myth. It is believed though that modern Quirks are an evolution of these ancient rarities.**

 **Now then time for the Questions.**

 **Nosferatu Arucard 1983- Maybe though right now I want to focus on Izuku mastering himself and the possibility of One For All (should I go that route at least). Which reminds me yes magic does exist but it' been heavily weakened for reasons I'll get into later.**

 **jaciro500- Who knows ;)**

 **Willhdbd- The references. I'll think about it ;)**

 **Don't be afraid to ask questions. I'll cya all next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So once again I'm stuck on my phone. Well hopefully this doesn't change anything. Anyway lets get the chapter on the road.**

 **As usual I like to give a special thanks to the last batch of reviewers. So thank you jaciro500, JSua, bladetri, FurryGirlSylvy, and knight7572 for your feedback. I also like to give a special thanks to the readers of this story, and those that either favorites or followed it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ochako and Izuku didn't speak to one another as they along with Tenya and Katsuki walked back to the rest of the class. In the silence, a feeling could be felt in the air. A degree of panic filled Izuku's mind. With the way he was going it wouldn't be long before his cover was blown. ' _Assuming, of course, I hadn't already.'_

The four finally made their way to the class who had seen the whole thing via viewing screen. Getting a closer look they all noticed that Katsuki arm looked more mangled then they had realized. All Might gave a light caught as he decided it was best to speed things along. "I'll be brief as young Bakugo needs to see the nurse." Katsuki didn't bother to look at him.

No, his eyes moved to Izuku whose outfit was basically repaired. He had lost to him. Lost to someone he had thought was useless. ' _Damn it!'_

"Now then to be short, Bakugo you shouldn't have played into the villain's hand leaving your partner on his own." All Might began with the individual who did the worse in the exercise. "Iida, you and Uraraka both performed admirably though young Iida you should always remember to be on your guard."

Tenya headed All Might's words. He was careless when he made it to the top floor. He gave the Symbol of Peace a blow of respect. "I will sir you can count on it."

That just left one other person. All Might looked at Izuku amazed that his outright was back to normal. ' _You know I could have really used something like that back when I was starting out.'_ So many destroyed costumes due to recklessness on his part. "Midoriya had a full plan, slowed down Iida and while the fight with Bakugo had damaged the lair," Katsuki didn't bother with a comment on this. "I think it's safe to say that Midoriya is the MVP of this match!" All Might exclaimed with a bit of his gusto. "Now Bakugo it's best you had to Recovery Girl so she can see to your injuries."

"Fine." Katsuki let out in slow tone hovering just above a whisper. He left the room without much of a word. The rage in his mind was simmering away. Replacing it was self-loathing. He won't admit it but losing to Izuku shook him quite a bit. ' _Damn it Deku this isn't over!'_ His pride had been broken but his will was still strong. His former friend had said that he believed him to be a failure as a hero. ' _I'll surpass you and make you eat those words!'_

A fire had been lite within Katsuki. One which he wasn't going to rest until he did what he had set out to do. Even if it took him a lifetime he was going to settle the score between the two of them.

* * *

The rest of the class exercises were mostly uneventful compared to to the fight between Katsuki and Izuku. That was until the last pair were up. Shoto Todoroki, one of the two students that had gotten in via recommendation simply froze the building and both of his opponents in place at their feet.

It was rather intimidating to many of them. The level of power. If Katsuki was here Izuku could see him getting enraged at this. Though for Izuku his mind was still on Ochako who he just knew was going to ask him something when this was all said and done.

Several thoughts raced through his head. How did Ochako know? The most common way was to have a close relative who was a monster, or a best friend who revealed the secret. If either was the case then she knew about the masquerade and that opened up another problem. So far the two that knew about it didn't give any real indication at what he could expect.

"Midoriya are you still with us?" He was pulled out and realized that he was in the locker room. He was deep in thought. He noticed he was really the only one still in his costume.

In his hands was his fedora and in front of him the open suitcase with his seat number. He had been so lost in thought that he forgot what he was doing. He turned over to Tenya and Fumikage, "Yeah sorry I was lost in thought for a time." He had a light chuckle at this.

Fumikage had curious look directed at his fellow student. Both him and Ochako had this air about them. " _You don't think that perhaps Uraraka might know that he's a vampire?"_ Dark Shadow's voice ranged in his mind.

' _That's a troubling possibility.'_ If Ochako did know then there was a chance that she might expose Izuku. It seemed unlikely to him but there was always that possibility.

As Izuku placed his hat, gloves, and sunglasses into the suitcase Tenya decided to speak up. He had heard from a few of their classmates about the strangeness of his outfit. It repaired itself as if it was alive. "Midoriya if you don't mind me asking but your costume where did you get it?"

Izuku remembered that healing clothes were not technically normal. Well not unless your Quirk was able to do that sort of thing. Though there was tell about a few heroes from Germania, the states, and the UK that had found something like that each independently of the other. "I-its something my dad was able to get he was owed a favor from one of the support companies." He thought off the top of his head.

Tenya seemed to have bought it. Fumikage knew that wasn't the case. He knew it was probably made using whatever strange techniques Vampires still had. With a change from his costume back to his school uniform Izuku walked out with a bit of dread washing over him. School was almost finished for the day and with it meant Ochako was likely to confront him. ' _Calm down maybe it isn't what you think?'_

"Hey Deku you mind if we talked after class?" Izuku was brought out of his thoughts at this as he almost jumped in shock. He turned around finding the girl in question standing behind.

Izuku avoided looking at her in the eyes as panic started to take hold of him. "S-s-sure."

* * *

Toshinori sat on the couch in the teacher lounge with a sigh. He had just finished his first day of class. It was exhausting both in a mental sense but also in the time he had left sense. Teaching the class almost used the whole three hours he had up. ' _Still that kid full of surprises.'_

Izuku Midoriya's Quirk seemed rather versatile. It wasn't the strongest in terms of physical strength, nor in terms of rare power, but it's used were just unbelievable. It was supposed to enhance his physical being creating an increase in force but from what he saw it also speed up his healing to the point that just after his fight with Katsuki he looked like the fight hadn't happened. Add on top it seems he could project the energy outwards forming that large blast or the smaller sphere.

The door slid open as he was pulled from his thoughts. Walking in was the U.A. principal himself. Nezu was very simply an animal. A rare example of a Quirk manifesting in an animal. He was likely once a mouse but some were not so sure. A few placed him as a cat or even a tiny bear. Regardless he was the headmaster of U.A. "So how did your first day go?"

"A lot less overwhelming then I thought it would be," Toshinori answered as he walked the principal take a sip of his tea. "Though I should probably get a lesson plan made up by tomorrow." Toshinori was so far behind his co-workers in that regard.

Nezu had a soft almost unnoticeable chuckle at this. Nearly every teacher at U.A. had a plan made though some had more flexible plans than others. "Well, have you given the files I offered you a read?"

He knew what the principal was asking. The issue of a successor to his Quirk. Nezu had offered files on some of the promising students. They were mainly third-year students though at least two were second years who showed exceptional work for their grade. "I have and either one of them would make a good successor."

Nezu had a smile. He knew where this was heading. "But you already have your eyes on someone."

"Yeah, a first-year student who I meet on my first day here." Toshinori wondered how strange it was. He had met the kid while doing his usual hero work. Now it seems he was contemplating making him his successor. "Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

Izuku walked out of U.A. noticing Ochako standing out there to greet. Him the two looked at one another for a moment before Izuku swallowed up his fear. He might as well get this over with. He walked up to Ochako who spoke, "So you're a Vampire."

Izuku turned away as he was proven right. Ochako did know what he was. This made things rather tensed. "Yeah, I am." He turned to her as he quickly let out in a panic, "Look I wanted to be a hero and my dad figured I could as a Vampire."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Mr. Aizawa, and Tokoyami both know." Izuku admitted as he felt rather bad. He had kind of lied to her. It was out of necessity but still, he felt really bad about it.

Ochako closed her eyes as she processed all of this. Izuku was a monster trying to become a hero despite what the rules said. Rules which Ochako knew all about herself. "Deku I understand why you would lie about it." She opened her eyes and gave him a smile. "Still it's amazing if you think about it if you become a hero then maybe monsters can stop hiding who they are!"

Izuku had to laugh. That was exactly what his dad had hoped for. It was something he was hoping as well. A question soon arose. "Hey, Ochako how do you know about monsters?"

"Oh, That's because my mother is a Succubus." Ochako paused as she realized she might have not specified it. "I mean I'm not my dad was human and well I developed a Quirk so I can't become one."

Izuku had a chuckle at her words. It seems she might have forgotten about the whole monsters can sense one another fact. "Well my dad was a Vampire and my mother human so yeah I'm technically Quirkless."

Off in the distance, Katsuki watched as Izuku and Ochako continued to speak to each other. He didn't seem to pay them any mind though internally Katsuki was annoyed. ' _Who cares if he has a girlfriend right now I have to focus.'_

After being healed up he knew that he was going to have to focus on becoming stronger. The defeat was a bitter pill to swallow but at least he knew what Izuku could do and how much he was going to have to put into it. Yet one thing shook him. Izuku's eyes were crimson red and he has fangs in his mouth. It was almost surreal and in the heat of the moment, he had put no stock into it. ' _That Quirk of his.'_

* * *

Kurogiri watched as the knight piece took the queen. He didn't know how Akua had done it but now both her and Tomura were playing a round of it. "Check" Akua moved her bishop into position to take Tomura's king.

Tomura for his part had a smirk under his face. He was more into video games then this tabletop kind but he would admit he found it somewhat fun. "It seems you have me in a bind." Instead of moving his king Tomura moved his last pawn forward one square ending on Akua's side of the board. "Checkmate."

Akua looked at the set up before realizing that he had moved his pieces in a way that simply moving her King would be her end. "Indeed." She knocked the piece over casing the match to end.

The mist man was somewhat relieved that Tomura was getting along with Akua if only just. The tv screen to the side turned on as the master's voice spoke though. "I trust I am not interrupting anything important?"

Akua who was setting the pieces back in the box answered him. "I don't believe we are too busy."

"Ah, you must be Akua," The master was pleased to know that Vita had already left her daughter in their care. Similar to Kurogiri he too felt it would do Tomura some good having someone around his age to talk too. "I trust everything has been accommodating."

Akua gave a nod out of courtesy even though it was kind of pointless. "Yes, sir."

Tomura decided to speak up. Excitement filled him as he knew why his teacher would be calling. "Master is it ready?"

A faint chuckle could be heard on the side. An unfamiliar voice to all but Akua spoke through the device. "He reminds me of a boy about to be given his first car from his dad, either that or his first gun."

Kurogiri seriously wondered who would give their kid a gun. That just sounded irresponsible. "Anderson I see that mother asked you to help," Akua had a confused look about her. "Why are you even here in Japan?"

"Research reasons my little assassin-in-training," Anderson answered before getting back on the task at hand. "Anyway, Tomura was it?" A brief pause followed as Anderson made sure he had that right. "Yes well, it is ready though if I may I hope you are not planning to just fight with it in the opening."

Kurogiri decided to speak up feeling it was his turn to do so. "No Tomura has a plan." Well more like a general outline of one.

From what they so far had Tomura believed it was best to ambush All Might doing one of the classes. Simple really the problem was in that they didn't know when and where to do it. "Very well keep me posted when you are ready Kurogiri will be able to pick it up."

* * *

With the call ended the shadowy figured only known as 'Master' turned over to Anderson. Seeing how his duty was up he knew that the monster would be leaving soon. "I don't suppose you would be staying here for much longer?"

A nod came from the Scottish monster. He had come to Japan for his own research. It was tempting to stay here and further his knowledge of Quirks with a man who had spent about two centuries doing so. Alas, he had something he needed to do. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but when I'm finished or in case I have any free time you can contact me I plan to be in the country for the foreseeable future."

With that Anderson decided to take his leave. His human counterpart turned to the shadowy master. "You know something about the guy is unsettling."

"To be expected a Doppelganger like him usually gives off an uneasy feeling to most." It took him a while to figure it out. His knowledge of monsters was rather rusty as some were not common to see in Japan or didn't even live in the nation. No to mention the rarity of his dealings with them. "Though his curiosity into giving monsters Quirks is rather fascinating."

The doctor with him just turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Years of working with him as well as helping care for the man did give him a degree of understanding when it came to his thoughts. "You are thinking of testing out giving a Quirk to one aren't you?"

A chuckle escaped the man's lips at the question. Oh, what an experiment that would be. Already he wondered about what could happen if he gave say a fire Quirk to a water-based monster. Though another thought crossed him about the effects there natural abilities would have in it. ' _Hmm, perhaps Vira might know someone willing to become a test subject?'_

* * *

Izuku held his phone to his ear as he waited for his dad's reply. Hisashi had called soon after he had gotten home wondering how the day had gone. After a few back and forth Izuku decided it was best to tell him about the fact three people at U.A. knew about his secret. A loud sigh escaped his lips, "Well, it seems Heda was right."

"Heda?" Izuku had no idea what that was.

Hisashi soon clarified just who he was talking about. "She's a Lamia, an old friend who happened to be the one who made you your costume." So that was the person that owed Hisashi a favor. It also made sense that they would also be a monster. "Though if you do head over to the Support class for whatever reason her niece Mei would very likely be there so if she puts it together don't panic." The sound of something crashing was heard on the other end. "We'll talk later right now something has come up."

Hisashi hanged up his phone just before Izuku got a breaking news bulletin. Turning it on it seemed that a brawl opened up between a band of heroes and a rather destructive villain in the area were Hisashi worked. ' _Well, that explained it.'_

He put the phone down as he stared at the note Ochako had given him. It held her phone number so the two of them could stay in touch. He blushed a bit at this. A girl had given him we phone number. He looked at the clock and back at his already completed homework. "Mom!" Izuku walked out into the main room as Inko turned to him. She was watching her shows on the tv. "I'm heading out to the beach for a bit."

"Ok be back before dinner alright." Inko revived a nod from Izuku as he pulled out a water bottle filled with animal blood from the fridge. It was awfully nice that one of their neighbors who ran a butchery gave them the leftover blood. Though he was still unsure who Inko kept ordering it.

Izuku raced out of the complex were he lived and after a ten-minute jog came to the beach were he usually trained. When he got there he noticed that it look surprisingly clean. A few sections of the beach had been cleaned up which confused Izuku. His dad picked it as the place for him to train because the local government had decided to give up on cleaning it. "I wonder who could have…"

His question was answered by a booming voice. "Young Midoriya surprising to see you here!" Izuku turned to see All Might picking up the Pick Up over his head before placing it down on the beach floor.

"All Might?" Izuku did a double take making sure he was seeing this correctly. All Might was here on the beach cleaning it up. "What are you doing here?"

All Might gave the boy a smile as he picked up an old dryer from the pill over his shoulder. "Why I am giving back to the community," All Might explained as he placed the dryer down. "It's important that a hero also serves their community by cleaning things most people don't!"

Izuku felt a bit bad after gearing All Night's speech. He and his dad had been really taking advantage of the fact no one came by the beach in order to train. Perhaps he should think about cleaning up the beach himself as well. A scent reached his nose, the one scent every vampire was amazing at picking up. ' _Wait why do I smell blood?'_

His question was soon answered as All Might realized too late that his time was up. In a puff of smoke, the bulky hero was replaced with his lanky, skeleton-like true form. A gush of blood escaped his mouth as Izuku looked on his mouth opened and his eyes widened in shock. Toshinori mentally scolded himself for this. "I can explain."

* * *

Izuku sat next to All Might or Toshinori Yagi as he was actually called. He explained that nearly six years ago he had gotten into a fight which had cost him a lung and his stomach and left him weakened as a result. The sight of it when he had shown Izuku made Izuku somewhat glad for his healing factor. He also felt rather bad as he was reminded of the difference between him and mostly everyone.

If he had been given a wound like that Izuku knew he would eventually regrow his lung and stomach back to full. It would have slowed him down maybe taken him out temporary at the most, assuming his body temperature was high, but if it was a human or most monsters for that matter such an injury would be death. ' _Or in All Might' case a lasting impact.'_

Toshinori turned to Izuku and spoke pulling the vampire from his thoughts. "You mind not telling anyone about this?" Toshinori knew that if word got out that the Symbol of Peace was crippled a panic could ensue.

Izuku thought along those lines himself. Though he just couldn't believe it that All Might true self was this. A man who looked like he would break within the wind. "I won't I promise." Izuku looked at the red filled water bottle in his hands.

"Is that one of the colored water that some people drink?" Toshinori questioned having noticed it. With the way, it moved it almost reminded him of blood. "Wait a minute." Toshinori eyes widened in shock. "Is that blood?!"

Izuku was freaking out just a bit as Toshinori looked at him with a somewhat horrified expression. "A-a mix of chicken, fish, and sheep blood." Toshinori continues to stare at him as Izuku realized he had his own explaining to do. "You remember when I asked you the question when you saved me from the Sludge Villain?"

Toshinori remembered it mostly. Izuku had asked a hypothetical question about someone being a hero while not being human. Toshinori paused as his mind started to put it together. The strangeness of his co-worker, the question Izuku asked, and the few other weird things about him. "Midoriya what exactly are you?"

Izuku closed his eyes and let his disguise fall. Opening his eyes Toshinori was meet with almost glowing crimson irises with slit-like pupils, and fangs hanging out of his mouth in place of canines. "I'm a monster and I don't mean it in the negative way, I mean literal." Izuku took a deep breath as this felt strange telling someone his secret then letting them find out on their own. "I am what's known as a Vampire."

Toshinori for his part was shocked to hear this. At this moment the old stories he used to read and was a bit of a fan of may not be stories anymore. Monsters, literal monsters existed. "You know I feel a lot less surprised then I should be." Toshinori now that a few questions on his own. "So I take it you 'Quirk isn't so much a Quirk as a natural Vampire ability?"

"Some of it is all vampires do have enhanced strength, stamina, senses and a healing factor." Izuku held up his hands as his aura flared to life. "This, however, is only something me, my dad and others in our bloodline can use it's our clan ability unique to us, in fact, each vampire bloodline has their own unique ability."

Toshinori found it amusing somewhat that even monsters have their own powers. It wasn't like Quirks which tend to be passed down, mix, or mutate with each generation. This sounded more like his own Quirk more in terms of it being past on. "I don't take it has a name?"

"Yeah, but it's not Overdrive." Izuku really hated the name of it. He actually had his own but alas Quirk registry didn't allow updates so close to each other. "It's actually called Aura Burst."

* * *

Ochako laid in her apartment her mind focused on the revelation of her friend. Izuku was a Vampire and despite what it entitled he was still chasing his dream. It seemed so inspiring to think of. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

She walked up to the door opening to see the landlord. In his arms was a package of bottled water. "Uraraka are you alright?"

"Yea," She gave him a curious look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The landlord was at a lost for words. So far the only person who was unaffected was the individual with a pyrokinetic based Quirk. Ochako was just standing there without even noticing it. "The heater malfunctioned and every room has become almost unbearably hot."

Ochako wondered what he was talking about. Turning her head to the thermostat she blinked in shock. The temperature was almost a hundred and thirty! Yet instead of sweating or anything she was feeling like it was perfectly fine. "I didn't notice."

Something was strange and Ochako knew it. She never had once tolerated the temperature being this high. The only she knew that did was her mother. That, of course, was thanks to her being a Succubus. ' _I think something is wrong with me.'_

"Uraraka?" Ochako was pulled from her thoughts remembering where she was. Her landlord was worried at the irregularity of this. "Should I call a doctor?"

Ochako blushed in embarrassment waving her hands in front of her wildly. She felt fine and who knows maybe this was just something of a side effect of being a human with a monster parent. "No, no it's alright!" Ochako rubbed the back of her head. "It's nothing really."

Her landlord was hesitant but relented. If Ochako was in any danger he was sure that she would tell him. "Ok at least take a few water bottles with you just to be safe."

Ochako took a hand full from him with a smile. "Thank you." She closed the door behind her as she looked at the temperature. It was just shy of one hundred and thirty and she felt nothing. ' _Maybe it's just a glitch or something?'_

* * *

 **I have decided that Izuku will be getting One For All. Not now or the next chapter but a bit down the line. Of course given One For All is a Quirk meant to work with a human expect some growing pains when it's given to a non-human. Yeah, no one shoting anything for Izuku.**

 **Now then I don't have any questions again which is a bummer but remember if you have any just ask. I'll get to it at the chapter end.**

 **Dragons: These beasts are one of the most wide spread of the Big Five with the most diversity. From land, sea and sky they are broken up into many subspecies. Dragon's are one of a handful of innate magic users. Because of this they have a vested interest in the weakening that magic as been showing in the last thousand years. Unlike most monsters which developed a disguise form, Dragon a are forced to use magic to hide what they are which effectively rubs them of their natural durability and breath weapon while in human form.**

 **Doppelgangers: The predominae shapeshifters. Doppelgangers are known to be able to mimic the form of any living thing, which a few even able to mimic non living things partly. They do not gain the powers of the being they mimic and he longer they hold a form the more likely someone is to discover what they are due to a thing call form uncomfortablity. However thanks to the shapeshifting injuries are not healed so much as shifted away. Because of this they are considered a close second to Vampires when it comes to surviving injuries.**

 **Cya all next time. Have a great day everyone.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here we are again with another chapter. Seriously this story has claimed rather quickly to the number two spot. Not even ten chapters in yet. Thank you all for your support.**

 **As per usual I like to give a shout out to the reviewers. Thank you Hardcasekara, Guest, Sonya AvCe, bladetri, JSua, and Johnny Spectre for your feed back. I also like to thank the readers, those that favorite or follow the story for giving me the motivation to write more.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Toshinori lost track as he listened to the kid. He learned several important things about both him and his species. The first being that as a Vampire had an insane healing factor. Izuku commented that he never needed to see a doctor because he basically couldn't get sick. He even slipped that he had the potential to regrow lost organs. Then Izuku told him about the Masquerade.

"Wait so you are breaking the rules by going to U.A." Toshinori asked as he stared at Izuku who seemed to release how he worded that.

Izuku shook his head as fast as he could. "T-technically it w-would be if the school found out I was a Vampire." That much was true. Technically the ruled didn't say he couldn't go to a hero school. In fact, he could become a hero as long as that never slipped. "Which is why me telling that I am one was rather foolish of me." Izuku let out a sigh at his stupidity.

Toshinori just had a light chuckle at this. The kid wanted to become a hero so badly that he was taking a huge risk in going to U.A. ' _Still you got to admire the dedication to becoming a hero.'_ At that moment Toshinori had made his choice. All Might had found his successor. "Tell you what you keep my secret I keep yours?"

It was a fair deal if Izuku was honest. He was going to do so anyway. "Sure."

Izuku looked out his phone as he noticed the time. He was almost late for dinner. "Crap I gotta get back or my mom would have a panic."

Izuku chugged down the last of his blood bottle and waved back to Toshinori. Toshinori returned the wave as he looked out at the beach. Seeing how there wasn't much else he could do he decided to turn in for the day. Walking out of the beach he noticed two individuals with bird shaped masks reminiscent of plague doctors walking about on the beach. ' _Strange I wonder why anyone would be wearing that.'_

* * *

Izuku raced back home wondering to himself what his mother was cooking for dinner. As he passed by an alleyway something bumped right into him. Stopping he turned to the source of what hit him. It was a young girl dressed in rags with long silver hair and red eyes, with one small horn grew out of her forehead. The thing that caught his attention was the bandages covering her arms and legs.

"Ah, Eri there you are!" Walking out of the alleyway was someone wearing what Izuku recalled as a plague doctor's mask. Thought on closer inspection it seemed fused to his face somehow. "I must apologize, me and my daughter," Izuku could notice Eri tense up when he said that, "We were having a little stroll when she decided to run off."

Somehow Izuku could feel like that was a lie. The little girl, Eri if he recalled, next to him looked utterly terrified at him. The vibes he was getting from this didn't paint a pretty picture. "Why is she terrified of you?" The man paused looking at the green-haired teenager. "Are you really her father?"

Izuku was getting the feeling this was a kidnapping. Either that or a really abusive relationship. The man in front of him seemed to look at him with a glare. "Alright, listen here I wanted to do this the easy way."

Before he could continue however another voice joined in. "What is the problem?" Hisashi walked up to the group with a rather neutral look on his face. He had come by to get his son when Inko felt rather worried for him for missing dinner. He looked at the man in front of him noticing the mask. ' _It's the same as those guys selling that Quirk drug.'_

His co-workers talked about it. A group of black market dealers selling a drug that temporarily removed someone's Quirk. Hisashi knew from just looking at him that this guy was part of it. "There nothing that doesn't concern you just move along."

Hisashi decided to have some fun with this. A smirk formed on his face. "Well if it concerns my son then I'm afraid it concerns me." The man glared at him and Hisashi responded with a glare of his own aided with his eyes returning to their natural form. ' _I can see it this guy is dangerous.'_

"Your son is getting in the way of me and my daughter." Eri hid behind Izuku which Hisashi picked up on instantly.

When you have lived as long as he has, which is several times that of any human being, you tend to be able to tell the value of the person in front of you. It's why he is so good at his job actually. That and he had about a hundred years to perfect it. From what he saw he could tell that this man was very much scum. "Izuku take her to the apartment I will deal with this man."

Izuku looked into his father's eyes as he wanted to protest but seeing them. Izuku knew it was best not to talk back to him when he was like this. "N-no h-h-he'll." Eri was panicking as she knew what he could do. He almost did it to her after all. "P-please."

Hisashi knew mental trauma when he saw it. The vampire had a few issues himself across his long life. Now he had no regrets for what he was going to do to this man. "Don't worry this will only take a moment," He removed his tie as Izuku got the message.

He picked up the girl and left as fast as he could. The man tried to reach out only to be meet with Hisashi grabbing his arm. "Get off on me!" He grabbed Hisashi's arm as he activated his Quirk.

Hisashi delivered a right hook to the man's gut breaking his arm connect but not before he felt a painful burning sensation. He commented on it under his breath. "What was that?"

He took a quick glance at his arm seeing that part of the flesh was removed. Yet his healing was kicking in as the wound was closing up. The man had a laugh. "It seems you can resist my Quirk at least on its lower settings." Hisashi manger to get out of the way as the ground below him formed into spikes.

The man stood up having touched the ground. Hisashi was getting an idea as to what his Quirk could do. He seemed about to break apart and reassemble objects with it. This meant he had to avoid the hands otherwise. Hisashi held his arm forward into a guard as he stared him down. ' _At the very least I have four hundred years of fighting experience over him.'_

The glow of his aura surrounded him as he knew this was going to take a lot more effort then he had hoped. Inwardly Hisashi missed the days when humans weren't able to do these kinds of things. His opponent however just seemed mildly amused or annoyed at this.

* * *

Izuku had no idea what he was doing. He had a girl in his arms while his father fought with her captor. A sudden panic filled him. What was he going to say to his mother? ' _Hey, mom this girl was being cashed by someone who might have kidnapped her oh and dad's fighting him as we speak.'_

Some part of him was panicking for his father sure. Yet, another part of him was reminded that his dad could hold his own. In fact, if he recalled his father once mentioned fighting in World War One some three hundred years ago. To this day Izuku never really asked how old his dad was.

He stopped as he noticed the little girl in his arms trembling. From the past trauma or the sudden turn of events, he didn't know. "Hey, it will be ok."

Eri looked at him with tears in her eyes. A part of her thought this was some kind of dream. "R-r-really?" Izuku gave her a nod and a smile.

Inwardly he was wondering just what she had gone through. He looked at the bandages as the faintest smell of dried blood hit his nose. A terrifying thought crossed his mind. ' _Were they extracting her blood for something?'_

He didn't want to think about it. Right now he had to get Eri to safety and hopefully they can go from there. "Come on I live not that far from here." He held Eri's hand as they continued on to the apartment complex.

* * *

Hisashi delivered another swift strike this time to the rib cage if his opponent. So far he had to remain nimble as this man almost caught him twice. His shirt sleeves were gone broken down by a near miss. ' _You know most enemies would already be down after my attacks.'_

They were aimed at vital points. With each impact, he reinforced with his aura. Normally the people he hit would be in pain or dead from broken bones and hemorrhaging organs. "The way you are fighting." The man, Kai Chisaki or Overhaul, both names unknown. "I've heard about someone in China with a style like it."

Hisashi moved his feet to the side before a two stone spikes shot out of each side and implied him through his side. One priced his lower side and his kidney, another through a lung and managed to embed itself into his heart. He let out a cough as blood sprang out of his mouth. ' _Fucking… Christ!'_

Kai walked up to his beaten opponent. It wasn't long before this strange Quirk individual died. Hisashi held his head down his body limp. "Don't worry your son would soon be joining you." A faint whisper was heard from Hisashi's body. "Still a bit of life left in you?"

"You.." Hisashi voice grew fainter mirroring someone as they were dying, "Should have…" His head hanged low as his arm unknown to Kai started to glow. In an instant, Hisashi broke the spike and pulled him out. With a renowned valor, he screamed to his would-be killer "Gone for the head!"

Kai raised his arms to grab the spikes but the quick reaction on Hisashi part prevented him. They instead pierced both of his forearms and with a push embedded themselves straight into the wall behind him. Kai tried to reach for them to disassemble the spikes. They were just out of reach. "I was right you do need to touch them to break them down."

Hisashi looked at his outfit silently coursing. At the very least he was off the next day and could get a new work uniform then. "How are you even alive!' Hisashi stared back at Overhaul before showing him lifting his shirt up he showed him the wound that had already closed.

"Got to love Vampire healing." Hisashi was also thankful for his mental focusing. The moment his heart was pieced he felt himself instinctively freeze up which he had to fight. Still playing dead worked.

Kai stared at him almost laughing at this. "I see you're one of those abominations of nature." Kai's words caused the vampire to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I know about you and your kind a bunch of demons hiding away while you feed off of us."

Hisashi was really starting to dislike him. He reminded him of a certain defunct, formerly British monster hunting organization. "Yeah, yeah heard this all before," Hisashi reached for the mask as his gaze hardened. "How about you tell me who the girl really is?"

Kai could just tell by the look in his eyes. Hisashi wanted him to talk. "Not a chance."

Hisashi shrugged his shoulders. That just meant he'll be putting in a call to a werewolf on the police force sometime soon. "Fine whatever," Hisashi ripped one of the ground spikes off and then implied Kai straight through his heart. "I was done talking anyway." Kai's head fell limp as Hisashi walked away.

When he got him he just knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this. Especially since his wife was probably worrying for his safety. ' _This is only the tenth most reckless thing I have ever done.'_

* * *

The first question that came to Inko's mind was why Izuku had a young girl with him. The second thing was where was her husband. That was answered several minutes later when Hisashi came walking in with his shirt torn and bloodied. Things went as you would expect. "You could have been killed!"

"It's not like I haven't had worse done to me." Hisashi immediately cursed himself for letting that out. He decided to very quickly change the subject. Looking over to Izuku and Eri he spoke. "I'll talk with the monsters on the police force hopefully we can find out where her parents are."

Inwardly, however, Hisashi had time to think as he walked home. If the man and his friends were tied to the criminal underworld there was a scary possibility. Eri might not have any family left or worse none at all. From a legal standpoint at least. Despite what the media likes to give to him, All Might existence pushed a few of the organized crime groups into a deep covert existence. True some were gone having collapsed under the weight of the change.

Those that didn't become good at it. They almost rivaled The Masquerade in paranoia and conspiracy level cover-ups. Even officers in the police would be spies for them. For all, he knew Eri's records could have been destroyed. "Inko you mind if we talk in the other room?"

She looked at him for a second before following him to their room. There was something on his mind. When they got there Hisashi let out a sigh. "Inko I think Eri might not even be on the police records."

"What are you talking about?" Inko asked wondering what he was getting at.

Hisashi let out a sigh. Inko wasn't aware of the secrets of those who lived in the shadows of society. Monsters, criminals, even a few secret societies gathered and had means to keep themselves hidden or worse. "I think any record of her family has been destroyed by her kidnappers." He looked away from her before adding, "Assuming they are even still alive."

The atmosphere in the room took a depressing turn for a moment. Inko gasped a bit at this. If what her husband said was true then it's very likely the girl would be sent to foster care. That is assuming she isn't still targeted by the group that took her. "That poor girl." A thought crossed Inko's mind though she didn't know if it was a good idea. "Hisashi maybe we could adopt her?"

That had Hisashi mind before Inko asked him. They had a spare room they kind of wasn't using and Hisashi knew that Inko had wanted a second child before. "Do we know a lawyer to make that happen?" Hisashi then realized that of course, they did. He had forgotten about it on account of who they were the parent of. "Oh right."

* * *

There were only two people All Might truly feared. The first was a foe who he kept secret. A villain who's dealings had faded into rumors on the internet. The second was an old man who was largely retired. His former homeroom teacher. "Seriously only now you decided to call me?"

Toshinori bowed in place even though the man on the other end couldn't see him. Truthfully he was avoiding calling him but right now he felt like he needed the advice. "I'm sorry Gran Torino sir but I figured you were busy so…"

Toshinori excuse was meet with a snap from the individual on the other end. "That's a weak excuse and you know it Toshinori!" Toshinori visibly flinched back in fear. Memories of his younger years forever burned into his mind. "No why exactly are you calling me, after all, this time then?"

Toshinori hesitated for a moment before answering. "I wanted to ask you about monsters." Toshinori realized how general that sounded before adding more to it. "I mean the kind from the stories."

There was a pause on the other side. Toshinori started to worry before Gran Torino spoke. His voice rather calm much to Toshinori surprise. "I see I take it that you ended up meeting one then?" A small chuckle escaped his mouth at this. "Took you long enough."

Toshinori wasn't surprised that Gran Torino knew about monsters. Looking back it was obvious that his old teacher knew about them. "Well yes and That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you, sir."

"Well, you see there's this boy, a student at U.A. Izuku Midoriya," Toshinori took a deep breath as he felt a bit calmed talking to his teacher right now. "He's a vampire and I am thinking of making him, my successor."

There was utter silence on the other side of the phone. Toshinori wondered if something had happened to Gran Torino. Finally, after the full minute, Torino answered, "I have no idea how to feel about that." Gran Torino knew about the masquerade and what this entitled, but at the same time, he knew this wasn't the first time an unconventional successor was chosen. "If you think he would make a good successor very well then," Gran voice soon turned extremely stern. "But remember this isn't someone with a Quirk or a Quirkless boy like you monsters are different from us the Quirk could react differently to ant pre-existing power so you better be ready for that."

Toshinori hadn't really thought of that. The Quirk he was going to pass down to him was used by his predecessors to enhance their own Quirks. With him, the power when into his body as its outlet. As a monster, Izuku had abilities of his own but they were fundamentally different. Plus the difference in biology, even compared to the most extreme mutant Quirks still had you as genetically human. Everything was uncharted in what he was planning on doing.

Yet despite all of this Toshinori was set. He has found his successor and he would do whatever it took to help him become the next Symbol of Peace. ' _And maybe a new Symbol all his own.'_

* * *

Ochako looked at her phone in her apartment her mind racing. Her mother hadn't called back but already she was starting to wonder what was going on. She had a Quirk biologically speaking she should be human. That's how mixed species kids worked in this day age. ' _What am I thinking nothing's wrong.'_

It was nothing she should be concerned over. It was just a few weird things was all. After all, it wasn't like she had a tail or wings growing out her back. "Y'know maybe I'm just letting my mind run wild."

She stretched before falling on her bed. Maybe when she woke up everything would be fine. That night Ochako gooses and turned a bit in her bed as a dream consumed her. In it, she saw herself older as a rescue hero helping save civilians from the rubble. Her parents looking out with their comfortable lives. Then when she looked at the window staring back at her was herself plus a few extra things. A long light pink whip-like tail, and two wings about the size of her body folded on her back of the same color. Her eyes had heart shape to her pupils and her teeth seem somewhat snap in the front.

Dream Ochako was soon bombarded with have the crowd cheering and the other half yelling at her, "Hooray for the Succubus Hero!/Go away you monster!"

They chanted this over and over before a literal sea formed. Ochako found herself almost consumed by the sea of people. "Wait I'm not a succubus!"

Ochako awoke with a jolt sitting straight up. She looked around finding that she was back in her room. She called herself down from the shock of the nightmare. It had all been a dream. ' _Wait why do I feel like I have a few extra limbs?'_ Her answer came as she turned her back and was greeted with two leathery pink wings. Secondly, a long whip-like tail rested on her lap coming out just above her butt.

Ochako's mind frozen as she tried to process what was happening. She had wings and a tail. The wings and a tail like her mother. The wings and tail of a Succubus! "OH MY GOD!" she jumped falling off her bed and on the floor hard.

She picked herself up and raced into the bathroom looking at the mirror. Staring back at her was heart-shaped pupils. The Succubus trademark eye shape. She brought up her hands finding the pads for her Quirk still there. She touched her toothbrush glass with her fingers. It floated upwards confirming her Quirk was still with her.

"A monster with a Quirk?" She had to be dreaming. There was no way that this was possible. Developing a Quirk meant you can't become one. Quirks were a human development not compatible with monsters. "Alright time to wake up now."

Ochako tried everything. Closing her eyes, slapping herself, the old pinching but nothing worked. The grim realization started to sink in. This was real and this was really happening. "I'm a Succubus." She was dumbfounded at her sudden change in species, "I'm a Succubus with a Quirk."

Two things that shouldn't go together just did. Soon other realizations hit her. First, she knew Izuku would figure out. How was she going to explain it to him? Furthermore, the other changes this brought would become noticeable. First and foremost she was now stronger more flexible, and agile. They were all normal traits among Succubi. Panic soon formed as all of this began to weigh on her as the thought of being found out crossed her mind.

* * *

Police arrived the next day when they received a call about the body. The cause of death was rather obvious to them as the giant spine through the chest gave that much away. "Kai Chisaki, aka Overhaul." The police officer reported as the removed the mask to get a confirmation of who he was. "Seriously we been after this guy for months and now we find out some vigilante killed him."

The forensic scientist with them let out a sigh. The disguised Kitsune managed to contaminate the blood sample that was on the ground. She had half a mind to report this to the other authorities, the one for her kind. ' _But defending yourself from human aggression isn't illegal according to the masquerade.'_ She then shook her head in disgust at this. ' _I keep slipping into thinking like that.'_

As she put the finishing touches her phone started to ring. Annoyed the Kitsune pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "Great what do they want?" Answering the phone, "Look whatever it is I'm busy…" She paused as she heard this. "Say that again please."

"Is something the matter?" One of the officers åsked as the woman put her phone down and put on a fake smile. "No, not at all." She left the screen walking to the other side of the block. With no one in sight, she returned to her call. "Seriously Vira and Anderson are here in Japan?"

A feeling of excitement filled her as the vice on the other side started speaking. Funny her dumb job was going to pay off. "Sure, I can get the codes to Tartarus prison." It would take some doing but the release of some of the most dangerous criminals in the world would be a nice first strike.

She turned her head hearing a cat hissing. The rookie cop had overheard her it seems. The Kitsune decided to give the cat a silent thank you. The cop for his part stared at her definitely. "I knew something was up you contaminated several crime scenes," He glared at her. "You're looking to set the villains free, aren't you? Who do you work for!?"

The Kitsune decided she had enough of this. The fool was getting on her nerves. Fire surrounded her body as the rookie was then blasted into the wall. Nine fox tails waved about behind her as she grabbed his neck with her claw-like nails. "Such bravado, if you had a Quirk you would have been threatening." Flames surrounded her as she placed her other hand over his mouth. "Die."

The flames devoured the two of them as the muffled screams of the rookie cop was heard within the inferno. Finally, after a few minutes, the mini inferno dissipated as the Kitsune dropped the now charred body that was all that reminded of the cop. Walking through the alleyway brief flare of fire covered her as the human disguise took over. ' _We how common fire based Quirks are I don't even think the other Kitsune will notice that it was me.'_

When she walked back to the scene the police were finishing up their investigation. No one seemed to notice the missing rookie. At least until his family called for him.

* * *

 **Yeah, I wanted to have some space for my own arcs. That's kind of my justificaion for Eri and having Overhaul killed. Oh and yeah sense the foreshadowing wasn't going to fool anyone, yep Ochako is somehow a Succubus. Of course this does violate its supposed to be. So many questions and I'm the only one with the answer. Here' one free y Anderson and Vira are not the leaders of sometging, but they are apart of an organization which has goals you can probably already guess (and it' not the league of villains)**

 **Vampire Weaknesses: For monster hunters of old the Vampire was considered the toughest monster to kill. The healing factor being the primary reason for this. Sounds which could prove fatal to other monsters or humans tend to marely slow them down. Despite this and the near immortality this seemed to offer there are weaknesses to the Lords of the Night. Sunlight, and Garlic slow them down, silver bullets can damage their bodies, stabbing the heart can temporarily paralyze them, and finally extreme heat is the best weakness available. Humans with Fire based Quirks have an advantage in a fight with them because of this.**

 **Now then time for the questions!**

 **Guest- The size of dragons depend on the subspecies. The Leviathans are the biggest being the size of small whale, to the size of a cat. The avenge size of dragons however is some ere about eight to fifteen feet.**

 **Sonya AvCe- Well yeah Izuku will be open about it with Toshinori.**

 **JSua- I believe this chapter answers part of it. Things are moving to a collision much faster the Izuku is ready for and Ochako has to deal with her new change.**

 **Johnny Spectre- Most monsters have something like it if you count the disguise abiity.**

 **Next chapter is class rep. I'll cya all next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Two days since last update. Yeah surprise if you didn't think it was going to happen this quickly. On that note I'm still struck on my phone yet again for updates.**

 **Now then per usual I like to give a shout out to the last group of reviewers.** **Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome, s082829, Mystery kid02, Guest, bladetri, Sonya AvCe, JSua, The Weapon 2000, SYShin, knight7572, 61394, Keeperofhounds, and ReaderJ thank you for the feedback. Also I like to thank all the readers, favorites and followers for your support.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Hisashi put his phone down as he cursed. Turns out there were no missing children fitting Eri's description. A DNA sample was needed to found out her next of kin. Given what he saw last night and still could see with her bandages he figured a blood sample was a terrible idea. ' _At least genetics didn't stagnant.'_

After two hundred years genetic testing had made leaps and bounds compared to older methods. Part of it was due to mutation Quirks. The more extreme ones caused permanent genetic change. It was kind of the reason some individuals could have feathers without having a Quirk that went with it. Coincidentally this made things easier for monsters to live with humans.

"Police had confirmed that the body found implied in the alleyway," Hisashi turned his attention as did Inko and Eri who was eating an apple slice. Hisashi tuned much of it out as the police went over what he already knew.

The picture of Overhaul appeared on the screen. As the anchorman spoke. "Kai Chisaki, known as Overhaul to the police, was a dangerous individual believed to be the leader Shie Hassaikai a criminal group responsible for a temporary Quirk nullifying drug."

Even though they just said his name Hisashi just forgot. In his life outside those that showed extreme importance all the names just mixed together. Eri, however, looked at the picture on the screen as if fixated by it. She broke her attention to it as she spoke. "D-d-does t-t-this mean the birdmen aren't after me?"

Hisashi really hoped so. Usually when it came to stuff like this killing the boss could mean retaliation. However, with no idea who did it and if his Quirk was anything to go on its likely they would leave Eri alone. ' _Assuming, of course, there isn't another reason they would look for her.'_

* * *

Reporters had swamped U.A.'s entrance. Somehow word of All Might being a teacher at the school had gotten out. They practically hounded the students all about him.

Off on the side, however, two individuals watched the spectacle. U.A. was now the talk of the media. The story about Overhaul lost to the news cycle. Akua looked as the reporters tried to walk into the grounds only for a concrete wall to form. "Ah, the taxpayer's money at work."

Tomura had a slight chuckle at this. It was funny because it was true. The two of them were in need of information. Now that they need that All Might was teaching at U.A. They needed to know the perfect moment to strike. "You sure you can slip in undetected?"

Akua gave him a nod in confirmation. The plan was simple. Tomura would decay a hole in the wall which Akua would slip through. The news crews would immediately slip through it serving as a distraction. Once she got the schedule Kurogiri would wrap her out. "Of course it's what I was trained to do after all."

"Hey, are you both U.A. students?" The two of them turned to the source as new crews swarmed them.

The media it seems was growing more desperate if they thought this. Tomura was annoyed by this though Akua could understand it somewhat. They had been standing outside the school with them. "No, me and my boyfriend wondered what the communion was all about." She gave Tomura a look out the edge of her eyes basically telling him to just go along with it.

Tomura didn't respond but gave a nod. The news crew lost any interest at that moment and left the two of them alone. Figures the media didn't care about anything but All Might. ' _When you die All Might the news won't stop talking about it.'_ It brought Tomura a twisted glee.

* * *

Ochako looked at her feet as she silently walked to class. The revelations that somehow she was a Succubus still lingered in her mind. She had been able to swift her form into her old self. The disguise form that most monsters had. ' _Stay calm Ochako you have to be careful.'_

Soon after the fact she had almost broke the bathroom. door off its hinges. She was a Succubus, of course, she was stronger now. She had to be careful unless she ended up breaking anything else. "Uraraka," She turned around as she stared face to face with Fumikage.

She noticed how he was looking at her. Izuku had explained that his Quirk, Dark Shadow allowed him to sense the monster aura. The aura all monsters possessed. "Look I have no idea what happened I just woke up like this." She tried to convey what she was talking about without letting it drop that she was now a monster.

" _What does this mean she has a Quirk and is monster?"_ Dark Shadow questioned from within him. The sentient Quirk knew as much as Fumikage that this wasn't possible genetically speaking. " _What's next a Quirk that can be passed down?"_

That was just ridiculous. Though at this point Fumikage figured it was a possibility. After all one impossibility was standing right in front of him. "Very well," Though this just left one minor problem for her. "I take it you told Midoriya right?"

No, she didn't in her panic Ochako forgot about Izuku. She told him that she wasn't a monster and now that statement was false. To be fair she just only a few hours ago woke up as a different species! ' _Well at least someone would understand what I'm going through.'_ She tried to look at the bright side in all of this. "Not really I was kind of in a panic y'know."

"I understand." If he had suddenly swapped species overnight he didn't think 'telling his friends' would be the first thing on his mind. "Though you should given that he will very likely sense the change in your aura."

It was pretty much a given. After all, he was a monster just like she was. "Yeah, I know." Ochako wished this was nothing but a dream.

Down the hallway, Izuku was dealing with his own troubles. He had seen the news report. His dad had killed Overhaul. It's not like he knew his dad didn't have it in him. He had said he fought in a war or wars. It was technically in self-defense. ' _Yet I'm still put off by it.'_

A rarely spoken of truth was that Pro Heroes could kill. That was something Izuku knew having followed and studied heroes his whole life. It was a last resort-type deal mind you and he understood the reason. He decided to take his mind off of this and focus on something else. Eri was safe now. His dad, however, was concerned on if they could even find her parents. ' _Maybe All Might knows…'_

Izuku stopped as he sensed another monster nearby. Looking up he tried to find the source of it. His eyes scanning before falling on Ochako who was talking with Fumikage. Ochako just noticed him as she tensed up. Izuku's eyes widened as he realized the monster he was sensing was Ochako. ' _WHY DO I SENSE THAT URARAKA IS A MONSTER!'_

Ochako was also panicking as she stared at him. She had this strange feeling in the back of her spine and moved her head in the direction of it. Now she realized that was her monster since going off. She was not ready to see him.

Fumikage looked at the both of them before taking his leave. This was a conversation between the both of them. Neither spoke for a full minute before Izuku broke the ice. "S-so your a you know what now?"

Ochako looked away as she realized how awkward this was. "I don't even know how it happened I went to bed human and the next." Ochako saw that no one was around but still leaned in and half whispered to him, "A Succubus like my mother."

This was completely unheard of. "But you have a Quirk right?" Quirks and the monster gene were both dominate in mix species children. It's why Izuku couldn't develop one. From what his dad shared the genetic markers of a Quirk was in the same sequence as monsterfication genes. "Y-you still have it right?"

"Yes and that's what confuses me the most." She was an anomaly. Plain and simple. A monster with a Quirk. She didn't even know how this was even possible!

* * *

Anderson walked through a hospital passing by doctors and nurses. The Doppelganger had taken on the form of one of the buildings doctors. A hundred years of tracing this ancient bloodline. For a time he thought the trail died on the sunken island near England.

Yet, ten years later in he found another lead. An account from an old diary. The bloodline lived after all. Japan is were he last traced it. An Incubi during the decay of society two hundred years ago choose to stay in Japan and had a daughter with a native Succubus. ' _And that Succubus had a daughter with a human with a Quirk!'_

Here it was the very hospital where that happened. Pushing into the records kept at the back of the facility. Using the clearance he had stolen he pulled out the records until he found the one he was looking for. "At last the final product of the Cerrie Clan! The synthesis of the monster with Quirks!" He opened the file looking at the name of the individual on it. "And I can't read Japanese."

He cursed at this limitation. That was until he remembered that he could just translate it with his phone. Wonders of modern technology. Holding the phone out at the documents he took several photos before having them translated. "Uraraka Ochaco." Through the translate also had Ochako for her first name. "So this is the name of the harbinger of the new age?"

Now that he finally had a name all he needed was the location of where she lived. Placing the folder back in the cabinet he set out on his next goal looking for her parents and then her. Within her held the realization of his goal. He needed to find her. Both for his sake and for the goal of his organization. Taking his phone he texted the name to Vira and his other associates in the country. ' _Hopefully, this will make things a lot easier for me.'_

* * *

Izuku and Ochako were the last to enter the class. The sudden change to Ochako didn't seem all that important to her now. Izuku actually pointed out that besides the benefits of succubi physiology, and while that could be a problem Izuku pointed out that there are cases of sudden mutations appearing in Quirk individuals so she could pass if any changes as that. Furthermore, because she still had her Quirk and if she kept the knowledge she was a monster a secret then she can be a U.A. and be a hero.

Ochako couldn't believe it but Izuku had analyzed her situation and easily pointed out that it's not as bad as it seems. He managed to make it into a boon. ' _It's so amazing how Deku can do that.'_ She blushed as her mind had vague thought about him. Not helped given her new species reputation. ' _No bad thoughts I don't like Deku like that!'_

The door to the classroom opened up as Shota walked in. The man looked at everyone with his usual tired expression. "Alright, today you will all be doing something important for the future of your class."

Given what happened last time the students were naturally on edge. The lot of them had one thought crossing their minds. ' _What could it possibly be.'_

"You need to pick a class rep." Shota stayed with something of boredom to his voice. He found the whole thing impractical. But that's just how things were.

The class, however, were in relief at this. They weren't going to do something extremely terrifying or dangerous like they had thought. ' _It's just normal school stuff.'_

Naturally what came next was some of the students boosting at how great they would be. Mineta tried to get the boys to vote him I'm with the idea of extremely short skirts and no underwear. He was immediately glared at by every girl in class. Ochako, in particular, had locked eyes with him for a brief moment and was unaware of a glow coming from them.

Tenya stood up as he almost shouted over the class. "We should hold a democratic vote to see who would become the class representative!" All eyes turned to him as he said those words.

One of the students, Tsuyu Asui the girl with the Quirk Frog, decided to point out a flaw in this. "Wouldn't we just vote for ourselves?" Much of the class had to admit they agreed with her. "We have only known each other for two days." As she said that she and Ochako both crossed eyes.

Tenya turned to her having already considered the possibility. Inwardly he questioned why they had the vote now but Tenya just went with it. "Yes which means whoever revives more than one vote has made a meaningful impact in such a short amount of time and deserves it!"

That sounded reasonable to the rest of the class. Shota just shrugged at this. It was a lot better then the third years plan to draw lots. ' _Why I was I'm written on the lots I will never know.'_ Worse Nezu thought it was funny and kept referring to him as class 3-A representative when they were alone. "Fine just get it over with." With that said it looked like Tenya's proposal was expected.

* * *

The voting was over and the results were tallied up. Midoriya had the most votes with there much to his surprise, Momo was second with two and a surprise to everyone was that Ochako had somehow tied with her.

Despite his panic at getting a job, he didn't want Izuku was very much curious as to how Ochako got two votes. ' _She did glare at Mineta like the other girls,'_ He stopped as he recalled that Succubi had an ability known as Charm or Allure. It was a low hypnotic ability. Given how much of a pervert he was if that was the case Ochako had unknowingly used it on him. ' _I think we need to get her trained to control it.'_

Shota with his usual tired look on his face didn't seem to react to the results. Technically he should call for them to pick between Ochako and Momo but he really didn't want to continue this. Plus there was nothing saying the class couldn't have two Vice Representatives. "Alright, your Class Representative is Midoriya with both Yaoyorozu and Uraraka as your Vice Representatives."

The three in question stood in front of the class. Izuku really didn't want this yet the mantle of leadership was thruster on him. Ochako was wondering how she even got to this. Both Mineta and surprisingly Tsuyu were surprised. They knew they voted for Ochako but they didn't know why. It was like some force compelled them to do so.

One of the students, Denki Kaminari, looked at the tree of them with a shrug. Actually thinking about it Izuku had to be a great pick for a class rep. After all, he did get three votes. "You know I'm ok with this I mean Midoriya seems like a pretty stand up guy!"

Soon the class started agreeing and before he knew it a chat of Midoriya was heard coming from the class. All save for Katsuki and Shoto each for their own reasons. The later because well everyone figured he was the loner type. The former looked like he was glaring daggers at him.

Shota had just finished the paperwork when the alarm went off. He stopped as he knew what that alarm meant. Someone had broken into the school. "Everyone exit in an orderly fashion." This wasn't what he needed right now.

"Wait what is that alarm?" Tooru asked as they looked amongst themselves.

Shota rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why didn't these kids know about the school' protocols? ' _Oh, right orientation.'_ He made a mental note to add that to the next year class. "That's the level three-alarm someone has made it on compass without an ID."

* * *

Akua moved through the halls undetected as she moved through the school. The media had found the hole and were poring right in making it oh so much easier to slip into the building. Students past through the hallways each talking amongst themselves. "Seriously it's a villain attack!" One of the students exclaimed in panic.

"Oh god seriously?" Another one yelled out in panic. Both of them were from the General Studies section of the school.

Akua ignored them as she continued to slip through the hallways. The vampire stopped as she was nearing the hero class section of the school. The files holding the class schedule was kept in this wing of the school. As she hid and let the students walked by the feeling in her spine flared up. ' _What the?'_

Focusing she could two the two signatures were of two different monster s. One a vampire like herself. The other a succubus. Her eyes widened as she realized the danger she was in. Focusing on herself she tried to conceal herself using the technique her mother taught her. Looking out at the students she tried to pinpoint the two monsters.

The first one was a rosy-cheeked girl with a roadish face and brown hair. Looking at her she could tell that she was the succubus she sensed from before. The other monster caused her eyes to go wide in surprise. ' _It's that boy from before.'_

The green-hair gave it away. This was unexpected finding two monsters at U.A. As they both pass her Akua made sure to keep her focus on herself. If she slipped up now there was no hiding herself. Finally, she could feel the tingling sensation disappear as both monsters were out of range. With a sigh of relief, Akua continued his mission slipping into the heroic course's archive and pulling out the file holding a copy this semester's lesson plan. "Got it." Pulling out her transceiver she sent word to her pick up. "Kurogiri I got it."

She heard a reply on the other end as a purple warp gate appeared right in front of her. Akua stepped through coming out at the bar with the copy on hand. Tomura who was already seated at the bar turned to her with a smile. "Your stealth mission went off without being spotted it seems."

"Almost." Akua placed the copy on the bar table. "When I was in the hero wing I felt two monsters of I hadn't manger to conceal my presence from them this could all been for not."

Kurogiri was stunned to hear that U.A. of all places had monsters students. Akua had informed him that monster could sense each other. Stealth attacks my monsters against monsters rarely worked because of this. "Are you sure they didn't sense you?"

"I'm positive they didn't give any indication that they knew I was there." Kurogiri reflexes a bit. It was cutting a bit to close.

Tomura picked up the plan making efforts to avoid accidentally decaying the paper with his Quirk. Class 1-A was going to have a lesson with All Might in disaster relief by the end of the week. Looking over the details of it Tomura could see that they had the prime opportunity. "Kurogiri I believe we have the cheat we need to make it to the final boss."

Akua sait next to him as she looked at what had caught his eye. "There will be a least two other heroes and possibly at least one of the monsters would be there never mind at least twenty students."

Tomura already figured that out. "The guys can take out the folder, Kurogiri and me can handle the mini-bosses and you." Seeing how she was on the team now it was best he addressed her as such, "You can handle the two monsters right?" Akua gave him a nod in confirmation as a smile formed under his hand covered face. "Good, then we are all set to face the final boss."

* * *

It turned out that it was only the media that had managed to set into school grounds. They had managed it by finding a literal hole in the wall and walked right through. The hole was being patched up to prevent this from happening again.

Izuku was struck being the class rep and after the whole day just came to terms with it. There was no take backs, Shota made sure of that as he refused to do anymore paler work. At least that what Izuku got from him. At the very least Momo was willing to help him along with Ochako. Speaking of Ochako he was standing in front of her as he needed to say this. "Uraraka you're going to need to learn how to control your abilities."

Ochako turned to him with a confused expression. Sure she kind of just jumped into it but she was certain that she had control over it. "What do you mean?"

"You have been using Charm all day without even realizing it." Izuku pointed out as he thought to the instances. First was Mineta and Tsuyu then Lunch Rush who gave Ochako an extra bowl of rice free of charge, and was her eyes glowing right now? "You just did it to me." Seriously if it wasn't for the fact he knew it was probably going to happen he might have been caught under its sway.

Ochako blushed in embarrassment. Her mother told her that she could do that. Charm was an ability to help persuade people to help her but she didn't think she was using it. "Sorry I just didn't know."

That was an understatement. Izuku started to get a bit worried. Succubi, like vampires, had their own abilities native to their bloodline. If she had no control over Charm then it could be dangerous if she lost control of it. ' _The fact she hadn't is nothing short of amazing!'_ This just left one opinion to him. "Well you could practice with me and my dad, we could help you learn to control your abilities." Izuku blushed as he realized that bringing a girl over would immediately send thoughts into his parents head.

"Well, if you think it's for the best." Ochako had a light blush at this. She could also figure out how this was going to be interrupted.

The two were soon joined with another. "If I may I know a place where you both can train." They both turned to see Fumikage standing off to the side. "Assuming of course if you both want to use it."

Given that the beach he usually went too was being cleaned up by All Might, which reminds Izuku maybe he should help him out sometime, that would be a plus. "Thank you Tokoyami."

* * *

The chime of Big Ben was here over the city of London. Within a limousine, a man looking to be in his mid-fifties watched the latest news reports from his mini tv. "The Japanese Hero All Might is now a teacher at U.A.?" Being the top-ranked hero of his nation All Might was a known figure the world over. The news of him as a teacher was spreading like wildfire. "I wonder what caued that change?"

The tv was muted by the man as he heard his phone ring. Pulling it out he looked at the caller ID before answering. His posh British voice had a hint of a Scottish accent to it. "What is it?"

"Sure one of our employees took an order for wool and tree bark for a hero costume without registering the hero who wanted it." Wool and Tree bark made no sense for a hero costume. The only things he knew that required it was. "The shipping company says the order was sent to a Midoriya household."

The man paused as he heard the words Midoriya. Midoriya was an old alias of someone he used to know. Someone that he had seen as a friend and in some ways a rival. Someone he hadn't heard from in decades. ' _Hisashi.'_ He pulled himself from his thoughts and replied to the man on the other end, "Thank you."

He closed his eyes as his aged appearance seemed to reverse. Going from someone in his fifties to someone in his twenties. Opening his eyes golden orbs stared back as he let out a sigh his fangs showing through. "Looks like I'm heading for Japan."

"Sir what about your council meeting?" His driver questioned reminding him of his duties.

The man waved a hand dismissively. It wasn't like these meetings changed anything I'm the last few years. "I'll video chat with them on the way there."

* * *

 **Yeah so Izuku is class rep. Sorry Iida but I don't think I have ever seen him forced to be it. I could be wrong but that's just what I've seen. Also yes last chapter had Infinity War reference. I loved the movie best movie if 2018 award please?**

 **Succubi Abilities: Being relatives of the vampires the two share similar powers. Both possess bloodline based special abilities enhanced senses and their monster sense is located in their spine. However Succubi are more agile, and flexible compared to Vampires, their healing factors are a lot slower but still good enough to cover most inguries. Besides the gift of flight Succubi possess a semi-hypontic ability called Charm or Allure. It is commonly used to enhance persuasion, with those of strong will or mental focus being immune to the pull. While posseing s heat resistance they are not immune to the effects of flames and extreme cold is to them as fire is to vampires.**

 **Imterspecies children: Monsters with one human parent are termed half bloods (note generically speaking they are full monsters). In the modern society a child can't have both a Quirk and be a monster due to the simple fact the genetic markers for a Quirk shares the same genetic sequence for the monster gene. However, the monster criminal Anderson ( affiliation unknown) believes that a bloodline of Succubi may possess a mutation that could theoretically allow them to have both.**

 **Now on for the questions!**

 **Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome- He'll get something to finish up the outfit. Affer all if he's dressing the part.**

 **Guest- Some Dragon' are not fully sentient. Despite this the non-sentient verity have the intelligence like apes being as close to true self awareness as possible. Again depends of the subspecies.**

 **ReaderJ- I have thought about the impact of it. Though as a Succubus she does have heat resistance explosions are made up of expnding air pressire. So yeah she's not explosion prove just don't expect burns is all I can say.**

 **I'll cya all next time. Have a great day everyone.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah I'm back with another update. Seriously three this week I'm on a roll! Still doing this on my phone. Computer should be fixed soon.**

 **Anyway time for the usual. I like to give a shout out to the last group of reviewers. So thank you too bladetri, Johnny Spectre, s082829, 61394, Mystery kid02, and Silversun XD for reviewing the story. I also like to thank the reader, those that followed, and those that favorites the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ochako stood in the abandoned warehouse, the place Fumikage told her and Izuku about. Surprisingly despite the decades of being abandoned, it was still in a rather solid condition. "So she's your girlfriend Izuku?"

Ochako turned to see Izuku walking in with an older man that looked somewhat like him. Immediately her monster sense told her that he was a monster just like Izuku. ' _It must be his father.'_

Izuku knew his dad was going to tease him. Yet, He still wasn't ready for it. Hisashi for his part had agreed to come to the warehouse for three reasons. First, he noticed the beach being cleared so it was no longer a viable place to go, second, it was close to a shopping center which meant he could get a few things for the newest Midoriya, and three it got him out of having to deal with the adoption papers. It wasn't his fault he couldn't get along with Inko's friend. "I'm only teasing you, Hisashi Midoriya nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too I'm Ochako Uraraka." Hisashi waved his hand having already been told about this. The older Vampire looked at her as if analyzing her.

This was the girl who woke up as a Succubus. He could tell that she was one thanks to her aura. His senses on this were fine-tuned compared to his sons at least for now. "So first things first drop your disguise form you won't be needing it."

Ochako blinked before realizing both Hisashi and Izuku had dropped theirs. The crimson eyes staring back at her told her that. "Ok." She concentrated as her wings and tail.

The wings spread themselves out instinctively and with it, Hisashi got a full look of them. You could tell the bloodline of a Succubi or Incubi by the shape and color of their wings and tail. Hisashi himself was rather rusty in that regard but he had a hunch on who her ancestor was. "I see you're from either the Cerrie line or perhaps the northeast offshoot of the Eris line."

Ochako had a confused look at this. Izuku cut in as he explained. "Dad wanted to take a look at your wings and tail to kind of figure out what bloodline you come from."

"The shape and color are unique to each bloodline it's not necessarily a telltale sign of your ability," When it came to Succubi there was a general trend if developing abilities based on another ancestor then the one you who's traits you had. Perhaps it was a means to throw opponents off guard. "Though it should give us an idea given what each line generally can do."

Hisashi thought for a moment as he tried to recall each one. Ochako's ability had to be assessed and controlled because if it wasn't then things could get dangerous. He recalled Succubi who create lighting, acid, and even one that could make animals stronger and attack people viciously. ' _Let's see the Eris lines tend to control weather-based abilities and Cerrie's line could use Hard Illusions.'_

Izuku looked at Ochako's wings as curiosity took him. With Quirks that changed someone's physical form, the change took some getting use took. Monsters, on the other hand, tend to have a basic understanding as if by instinct. "Have you tried flying?"

* * *

Endeavor cursed as he came upon a dead end again. The number 2 hero was tracking down the "Blood Drinking Mutilator" as the media dubbed. Already twenty people were dead along with two sidekicks who had made the misfortune of finding the killer.

Off in the shadows unknown to him, Vira wanted to curse at this. She normally wouldn't hesitate at taking a shot and attacking her pursuer. This time, however, it was a human who's Quirk basically made him the worse nightmare of her species. Fire was the only real threatening weakness to vampires. Garlic was a close second though she had long since learned to power through the allergy if only temporarily.

A silent text caught her attention as she slipped out of the area. She looked at the text with a raised eyebrow. It was a file attached to it. Opening it her eyes widened in shock. An image of a man in his fifties getting off a private jet. ' _Wallace is here?!'_

She wanted to curse and yell at their luck. Yet, She knew if she did then she would be attacked by the human bonfire that was Endeavor. Still, this was bad. Japan wasn't the place where they were to set off the signal. That honor was Germania were they planned to make it impossible to cover up. No Japan was where they were meeting to discuss the plan for war.

She sent a text back telling them to shadow him. With any luck perhaps they could make this work in their favor. Stopping she made sure that Endeavor had left the area. A smirk formed ad the cost was clear. "Finally,"

She walked back to the alleyway and placed her hands on the floor. After a few seconds, Vira found what she came for. Pulling a stone up a secret passage to an old hideout opened in the ground in front of her. ' _One of All For One's old safe houses.'_

A few of these places were scattered all over Japan. In the two hundred years that he has lived so many of these places have either been found by All Might and his predecessors or by villains and heroes by accident. A few were still hidden though of no use to him. ' _But they will be of use to Fairy Tale.'_

* * *

Ochako had only ever flown with her Quirk. That, of course, lasted only a few seconds before she puked. Flying with her new wings was a different experience. She was basically hovering at one spot but with each flap, it seemed like she required less conscience though to stay in the air.

While she was practicing in the air Hisashi looked at Izuku. The older vampire knew that his son had watched the news about Overhaul. "So, I guess you have any questions about what I did?"

Izuku had kind of accepted it. No a real question that was on his mind felt with the age of his father. "Actually I was wondering you did say you fought in a war, the first world war once."

Hisashi looked forward as he recalled that conflict. "Yeah, I have but it wasn't the first one I fought in." It looked like it was time to drop his age to his son. "I was born in 1805."

Izuku quickly did the math in his head. The current date was 2219 that meant his father was a four hundred and fourteen years old. He had lived just before Napoleon conquered Europe all the way to the current age of Quirks. ' _Right vampires don't age unless their healing factors have been compromised.'_

Biological immortality was the gift that Vampires and at least two other monsters had. Owed to their healing factors with moved fast enough to stop the process of aging once they reached their prime. Izuku never thought about it but any friends he made wouldn't last forever. That is unless they were like him and couldn't age past a point. "Anyway I thought about it and I think it's best if you learn an alternative method of using Aura Burst."

Izuku was brought out of her thoughts on his own lifespan at this. An alternative method to using his ability? "Wait there is another way to use Aura Burst?"

"Yes though it's something I only recently figured out." Recent being a relative term as he figured it out decades ago. Hisashi summoned up his aura but instead of its glow surrounding his form, lines formed crisscrossing all over his body. Sparks of electricity arched from his body for a few seconds as Hisashi regulate the glow. "I call it Aura Burst: Full Cowl!"

Hisashi showed off by appearing behind Izuku faster then his son could normally react. A smirk filled his face as he saw the surprised look on his face. "Unlike how you would normally use Aura Burst this only provides a small increase in strength but makes up for it in reinforcing your body, increasing your mobility and reaction." His dad closed his eyes as he deactivated it. "Now can you tell me the catch?"

His first thought was simple. It looked like he was feeding his aura through his body in a continuous stream. "You have to keep using your aura which means your body being heated up continuously."

"Good guess." Hisashi shook his head. "But no, Full Cowl funnels the heat outwards as you saw the electricity arching off of me was condensed heat that it normally generates."

Now Izuku was at a lost. The heat limit was the reason he was told to regulate Aura Burst. If you could get away of the heat then that would mean that the biggest obstacle was no more. "However," Hisashi brought him from his thoughts as he explained the drawbacks, "You have a stunned healing factor, Full Cowl interfere with it so any damage taken requires you to deactivate it to properly heal."

Of course, that would be the drawback. This almost made Izuku wonder if all vampire special abilities slowed the healing factor in some way. "Not only that," Hisashi pulled out his blood bottle, "Using it continuously will burn through your aura reserves quicker than normal."

When Izuku recalled when he used Aura Storm. How tired he was almost about to pass out. "So I guess that's why you don't use it offend."

"Nope, actually considering the drawbacks Full Cowl is slightly superior to normal Aura Burst." Hisashi crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. "The reason I can't use Full Cowl to it's fullest is that my aura if you will has been stagnant in its form." The form was a concept Izuku had learned over his ten-month training. Aura's form was influenced by its user and Izuku's was still wild. "You're still training yours as such I believe you would have a far easier time learning Full Cowl then I."

Izuku gave his dad a nod of understanding. Being able to use Aura Burst like that got him thinking about what he could do. Though the two drawbacks were something he was going to have to get some use too. Ochako crashed into the ground with a groan brought the father and son's attention. "Uraraka are you ok?"

Ochako picked herself up from the ground. She had tried to land and ended up crashing into the ground instead. Hisashi had a light chuckle at this. "Try aiming for the ground with your feet when you land."

With that out of the way Hisashi felt it was best that Ochako learned to use her special ability. The first thing they tried was to see if she could manipulate the weather in any way. When nothing happened Hisashi scratched that off. Next was making solid illusions. Similarly, nothing happened which caused the older vampire to believe that she must be using an ability from another of her ancestors. In other words, she had a recessive power. "Hey, why is there vines going out of the floor?"

Izuku's question caught everyone's attention as indeed there were vines growing out of cracks in the floor. This was strange as despite a few cracks in the concrete ground there wasn't enough light for plant life to grew naturally. ' _Wait a minute.'_ Hisashi's eyes turned to Ochako. "Focus on the vines and pull them towards you."

"Ok." Ochako focused her mind and visualized the vines come towards her. To her surprise, the plant was moving right towards her. "What the?"

"Seems you have a power more in line with the Artemis bloodline," That brought him back to the Great War. That's when he met and fought one who had that power. To her credit, she came very close to killing him with her powers. "It's very likely you had a recent ancestor from that line and past the ability on to you."

Ochako looked at the plant vine still a bit surprised is it stood up towards her. Izuku was reminded of the differences and similarities between Quirks and monster abilities. Both tend to have drawbacks and limitations. Yet, while Quirks were more scientific based monster abilities were more supernatural. If a Quirk user could control plants then they would have a problem in a concrete jungle of the city. The opposite being untrue for a monster as they could forcibly form them. "Hey, dad did you ever meet one?"

Hisashi pulled up his shirt and showed one of the few scares he actually had. Despite the centuries since the scars never fade completely. "Spring 1917 a Succubus give me this nasty wound with the power Ochako had."

The scare was right around where his left kidney would be. The original kidney was long since decayed away as a new one had taken its place. Still, the wound was a reminder to the limits of Aura Burst. "A plant did that?" Ochako questioned as Hisashi put his shirt down.

"A thorn-tipped one but yes." He didn't hold any grudge over it. That was war and in war, people fight and kill each other. Simple as that, and besides after the fighting they ran into one another seventy years later and had a drink like old friends. "Also, if you plan to use it in your hero work then we're going to have to train you to use it properly." That may be a problem for Ochako. The random mutants she could pass off as something inherited from an ancestor with a mutant Quirk but how was she going to explain this? "Touchwood."

That caught both of them for a moment as they looked at Hisashi. Izuku was quick to realize who his dad was referring too. "That's right Britain's Number One hero Touchwood he developed a second Quirk when he was in the London Herorics Academy." The man had a Quirk that gave him an armor she'll of wood which was then joined by the sudden appearance of a Quirk that allowed him to set his body on fire. "Touchwood Phenomenon, where someone gains a new Quirk at random is named after him." Well, that at least gave them an excuse for her new 'Quirk' at least.

* * *

Updating her Quirk registry with a suddenly new Quirk caused a small stare at the offices. Japan had only three cases of the Touchwood Phenomenon every since it became an accepted fact. As such, they had to have a showing that yes she could manipulate plants. Once Ochako caused the plants near the window to dance as best it could she was then registered with the Quirk, Plant Control.

Izuku kind of warmed her not to let his dad think of the name. When she did and he thought of that Izuku expected her not to like it. Of course, she liked it. "Well, we have to get going home Izuku and I have to get thinks for his new sister before the day ends."

That caused Ochako to turned to Izuku in surprise. She wasn't the only one as Izuku was surprised to hear this as well. Sure he knew that his parents were thinking of it as a possibility but only if they couldn't find Eri's parents. "Izuku you have a little sister?!"

Hisashi found like this was the best moment to tease his son or something along those lines. "He does her name is Eri and if you want we sure would like to have you over." Izuku could tell his father was doing this on propose.

"Sure," Ochako replied innocently before looking at the time on the clock. "I have to get back cya at school Deku." Ochako waved good-bye as Hisashi turned to his son.

Izuku knew that his father didn't like the nickname Katsuki gave him. After all, it was an insult so hearing Ochako use it seemed to make the older vampire curious. "Did she just call you Deku?"

"Yeah, you see…" As they headed home Izuku explained to his father about why Ochako called him Deku. He regretted it as Hisashi gave him some advice when dealing with having a Succubus as a love interest. The green-haired teen cursed any god out there for doing this to him. Once the embarrassment of that passed him Izuku decided to question his dad about the latest change to their family.

Hisashi had a sigh as he knew this was coming. The DNA test had been run through using a bit of Eric's hair and the results didn't paint a pretty picture. "They have her mother on file son but," It was best Eri didn't know at least until she was a lot older. "Her mother's remains were found about a week ago a victim of the Blood Drinking Mutilator." As for her father they couldn't find him anywhere.

Silence filled the two of them for the rest of the way home. The revelation that Eri was an orphan hit Izuku. As for Hisashi, he knew that the being that killed Eri's mother had to be a vampire. Hisashi had a terrible feeling in his gut as he knew who that person was. ' _So it seems my old nemesis really is here in Japan.'_ He prayed Izuku didn't run into her, and that hopefully, someone would take her out.

* * *

Toshinori looked out at the setting sun in his true form. Watching the sunset was rather soothing and at the same time was rather symbolic. His time spent as All Might was drawing to a close. When he passes on his Quirk his time would slowly decrease as his power wanes. ' _Until that day though I will keep going both for the citizens and my successor.'_

Speaking of his successor. Out the side of his eyes, Toshinori caught sight of Izuku walking on the partly cleared beach. The vampire teen looked at the trash that was spread out across the beach and began to clean it up. First things first he picked up the metal cabinet that his father bent during his training and talked it over to the parking lot. "All Might's cleaning the beach the least I can do is help him."

Unknown to Izuku Toshinori was watching him as Izuku hauled off trash to the parking lot. A smile formed on Toshinori's face before he called out. "Young Midoriya I see you're out here helping with the litter problem!"

Izuku turned almost jumping as he saw his idol All Might in his ghoulish true form. Seeing it made Izuku feel so surreal. This was what All Might actually looked like and just seeing it made it hard to believe. "All Might I…"

Toshinori was grateful that no one was around to hear this. That would be quite the disaster if someone heard that. Walking up to him Toshinori spoke in a hushed tone. "Careful no one can know that I'm All Might alright."

That was right All Might's injury and the like. Izuku winced at his foolishness. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it try to be more careful next time alright." Toshinori looked at the small pile of trash that Izuku had man had to clear up. "I see you're helping with cleaning the beach."

Izuku gave him a nod as he put the microwave down on the ground. Seriously he knew some crazy things had been thrown on the beach but a microwave that looked like it still worked? "Yeah, I felt bad I've come to this beach only to train and never bothered to clean it up."

Toshinori placed a hand on his shoulder. It was an admirable quality to admit to a mistake and work to fix it. "Young Midoriya don't be too hard on yourself I know I had done something once when I started out."

For his part, Izuku had a hard time believing that. Izuku mind moved to the wound that Toshinori had should him. With the revelation that All Might only had three hours a day to be a hero, he was very concerned about the pro. "You didn't happen to spend all your time today?"

Toshinori sighed at this. He already had and that was a surprise to him. It was still three hours but lately, his health wasn't as good as he thought it could be. "Sadly I used it all up already." There was a divide in Toshinori's mind. Part of him figured it was best that he wait and another part of him figured it was best to ask him now. "Young Midoriya I don't think I can keep being All Might much longer."

Those words seemed to crush Izuku. However, the green-haired teenage could understand why. All Might had only one lung and was missing most of his stomach. To put it bluntly, he was likely putting a lot of strain on himself by being a hero. Still, though Izuku hanged his head down as he felt tears form at this. "I understand."

Toshinori looked at the going man before him. The wind blew before them as he spoke up feeling it was now or never. "Young Midoriya I choose you to become my successor." Izuku pulled his head up with confusion. "My Quirk is unique as its one that can be given."

That caught Izuku off guard. A Quirk that could be passed down sounded so crazy. It was impossible Quirks were unique to each individual to pass one down. Yet, Izuku had already seen one impossibility. Ochako was a monster with a Quirk. "Are you saying that the Quirk that made you All Might wasn't your own?"

Toshinori had a chuckle at this. The kid was smart. "That's right I'm actually the eighth weirder of this Quirk and if you accept it you would be the ninth."

His hero was offering to give him his Quirk. To take his place as the Symbol of Peace. There was only one question on his mind. "Why me?" Izuku didn't feel like he deserved this kind of thing. "I'm a being whose species literally drink blood I don't think that would be all that right for the successor to well, All Might."

He had a point there. People usually didn't see drinking blood as something a hero did. At least not without good reason. Toshinori, however, saw more than that. "Young man you are trying to become a hero and are doing it with a good cause in mind to bridge two worlds that have become separated out of fear." Toshinori looked off into the sunset. "I saw what you did by the way." Izuku wondered what All Might was talking about. "In the entrance exam when the Zero pointer was released you used all you had to protect Uraraka from it."

He has used Aura Storm without even realizing it. While everyone else stared at the thing or ran away he fought it in order to help Ochako. "You were watching that?"

Toshinori gave him a nod. That action was what first made him consider the kid for his successor. "I did."

"I'll be honest I just let instinct take over when it happened," Izuku confessed embarrassed at the fact.

Toshinori smiled at hearing this. Unknown to Izuku he just made Toshinori opinion of him increase. "All the greats have one thing in common their bodies moved without thinking, in other words, they let instinct take over." The wind died down as the sun sky turned a bright red shape. "That is why you are the perfect successor for my Quirk, One for All."

The name felt like a reference to something. Izuku knew that somehow he heard those words in a phase. "One For All?"

"Yes, one person cultivates the power and passes it on to another who cultivates it further and so on." Given he was already stronger than a normal power Toshinori knew that it was safe giving him the Quirk off the bat. Sure there could be kick back but if the vampire healing factor was as amazing as Izuku had shown then there was little worry. "Now I offer you to be the next vessel for the power that I and seven others have worked hard into cultivating."

Izuku didn't hesitant. If All Might thought he was worthy to become his successor. Then he would strive to become worthy of being the next Symbol of Peace. "I'll do it."

"No hesitation." All Might shifted into his muscle from. He knew it was kind of a pain on him, plus he didn't have to shift forms to give it to Midoriya but it just felt right you know. Pulling a strand of hair from his head he held it up to Izuku with his trademark All Might grin. "Eat this!"

Izuku stared at the strand with confusion on his face. "What?"

"It doesn't matter how, you have to invest some of my DNA in order for me to transfer my Quirk to you." All Might explained as he held the hair towards Izuku. "Now eat!"

At least his taste buds were weaker then if he was a human. Taking the hair Izuku put in his mouth and swallowed making sure to repress the feeling to throw up. Once he was sure it had gone down into his stomach Izuku took a moment to see if he felt anything change. "I don't feel any different."

All Might deflated returning to his true ghoulish self. "Well yeah, it has to be digested first." Toshinori stopped as a question entered his mind, "Wait you can digest it right?"

"Yeah but if it isn't raw meat we only get about a fourth of the nutrients from the food or less," Though the idea they only drank blood was also kind of wrong. They needed variety to their diet.

* * *

Wallace looked at the map. The vampire studied it memorizing every minor detail. His limousine drive stared at him as he watched the vampire continue his mission to memorize, "Sir you don't understand Japanese at all do you?" Blast his secret was out!

"I understand Chinese but I can't pick up Japanese." Wallace's driver just sweat dropped at this. He did know that Japanese only relation to Chinese was in that it was imported in the writing system.

The driver took the map from him and looked at it. "Sir this is a map from the twentieth century." This was extremely embarrassing. "I'll go find us a more up to date map."

* * *

 **Izuku finally gets One For All! This will not go too well for him. Come on people I know with this healing factor he could just power through the recoil but I have another way One For All will be troublesome to him. As for Ochako having plant based powers, I pretty much did it as a shout out to another franchise I written for.**

 **Succubi Recessive Powers: Unlike Vampires who tend to directly inherit the powers of one of their parents Succubi can inherent the powers of one of their ancestors despite their parents not showing the power. Recessive powers as it is known is a somewhat common phenomenon were the bloodlines usual powers are swapped for one of their ancestors. The swap is either for one or a few generations but regardless this tends to make fighting one problematic.**

 **Now for the questions or rather question.**

 **Mystery kid02- Yep she will.**

 **Cya all next time have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So yeah I've been missing from this story for a bit. Creativity is of course hard. Tat and dealing with a group of trolls over in another community on fanfiction. Anyway I'm back now.**

 **As for usual before we begin I like to give thanks to the last group of reviewers. So thank you** **Mystery kid02, The Weapon 2000, Phoenix X 2, bladetri, Boredashell01, JSua, ReaderJ, RenegadeForLife, SYShin, and Random-Cliche-Name. I also like to thank my readers as well as those that favorited or followed the story.**

 **Now before I put the disclaimer. Izuku knows about Aura Burst Full Crowl but doesn't know how too use it. He's not trained to.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuku awoke from his bed. The memory of what happened yesterday still played in his mind. All Might, his idol and the Symbol of Peace. The man who gave him his Quirk. He had chosen him a vampire as his successor. ' _I don't feel any different.'_

Izuku tested out his hands wondering if One For All really did get passed down to him. Clutching his fists he closed his eyes to see if he could access it. His aura flared to life but nothing else seemed to happen. "Maybe I should ask Ochako?"

She probably knew what having a Quirk was like. Until recently she was a human with one. Izuku shook his head. He couldn't tell Ochako. If he did then he would have to tell All Might's secret to her. That was something he couldn't do.

Walking into the next room he saw his mom, dad and his newly adopted sister Eri altogether. Hisashi was finishing up explaining to her about her new family And a bit about the monster world that lived alongside others. "And that's why it's important that you don't tell anyone that your father and brothers are vampires otherwise we'll be forced to move."

"But why would the Kitsune do that?" Izuku remembered when he asked about it. Kitsune were extremely strict with this rule. They were also willing to perform some terrible acts.

A surprised school shooting in London ten years ago was as his father found out paid for by the Kitsune. Their goal was to kill the friends of a monster who told them about him. They kept bragging about it and as such the boy and his family was forced away while his friends at to die. It sickened Izuku to think about the length that went in to keep the secret. ' _What would they do to U.A. then?"_

He didn't have much time to think about it as Eri came racing up to him. She gave him a surprise hug pulling him from his thoughts. "Big brother you're awake!" Eri looked at with concern in her eyes. "We aren't going to be forced to move are we?"

Izuku gave her a smile as he placed his return her hug. Truthfully he always had the fear in the back of his mind. His dream of being a hero destroyed because of him being found out as a monster or something else. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Inko had a chuckle at this. She switched off the stove. "Alright, everyone time for breakfast." Sir almost bolted at the sound of food.

* * *

Ochako awoke from her bed with a yawn. The sound of aiming being knocked down jolted her awake as she stretched her arms. She looked seeing she had knocked over her alarm clock with her wings. ' _Right my mother always woke up with her disguise dropped.'_

Cursing at this she went to see if her clock was broken in any way. After inspecting it she concluded that it wasn't broken. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth at this. She was going proposed need to take into account her new wings though. Putting the clock back on its nightstand to folded her wings back in and started to get ready for the day.

In the back of her mind, she wondered about Izuku. A blush formed on her face as certain dirty thoughts flooded her mind. She shook her head. Her dirty thoughts were likely a natural result of what she was. ' _I am going to have to keep myself from thinking about aren't I?'_

A groan escaped her mouth at this. At least her mother managed it. A few minutes later after eating breakfast, getting dressed and arriving her disguise, Ochako left for U.A. passing by a small plant shop. The business never interested her before. At least before she had plant-based powers.

She looked at the window noticing that the shop was giving away free seeds. Thinking about it for a moment Ochako walked into the shop. Sitting at the front desk was a woman, foreigner by the looks of it. She looked up at Ochako and spoke with an accent. "Oh, hello there I'm Penelope Ivy what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a package of the free seeds?" Ochako questioned the woman looking at all the plants on the shelves. On a counter, she saw the woman in a picture with a Hero wearing what looked like a bat-themed custom.

Penelope was quick and produced a bag of seeds for Ochako. A smile was on her face as she looked at Ochako's uniform. "I see you're a U.A. student." She had a curious look on her face. "I take if your Quirk deals with plants?"

' _No gravity, though I have the powers to control plants.'_ Ochako too the seeds as she gave the lady a smile and nod. "Yes it's was quite hard to use when I have to be in an urban environment."

She received a nod of understanding from Penelope. It was pretty hard for certain nature-based Quirk users given the environment they had to work within cities. From rumors, she heard Japan had a bias to combat based Quirks in their hero entrance exams. "Well then if you ever want someone to talk to for help." She motioned to a vine with pulled out a card for her and handed it to Ochako. "I'll be happy to help."

Ochako took the card and looked at it for a few moments. "Thank you, my names Ochako Uraraka."

As Ochako turned to walk out with a wave which Penelope returned. Ochako placed the seeds in her bag as she continued her walk to U.A. As she neared where she usually met Izuku she felt her senses alter her to a monster nearby. She turned as a smile formed on her face. "Morning Deku."

Izuku returned her as he walked up to her. The two of them continued for a way before meeting up with Tenya at the gates along with Fumikage of all people. "Morning Iida and Tokoyami?"

Izuku hadn't seen him at the gate before. Usually, Fumikage was already in the class by the time he got to school. "I was running a bit late due to my train being delayed."

* * *

Eri was almost glued to the tv as she watched the latest in kids programming to come out of America. It was translated so she could understand it of course. Hisashi and Inko were talking about getting her set up in school when a knock was heard at the door. "Oh, I wonder who that could…" She was cut off as Hisashi stood and held his arm out.

He could feel the presence of two monsters on the other side. The first one was a dragon. He recognized the gibberish mess of feeling of a magically disguised dragon. The second one was a vampire like himself. A certain vampire who he had not seen in a long time. Yet, o me who he still knew all the same. "I think it's best if I talk to our guests Inko."

Looking at her husband's eyes Inko knew just what their guest was. Walking to the door he opened it to see the face of an aged man. "Really? Your showing age in your disguise Wallace?"

Wallace had a chuckle. Even after all these years, he was still the same. His drive, however, held up his hands as dozens of runes formed around them. "Sir do you know who this man is!"

"Pardon." Wallace simply stated catching his driver off guard.

The Dragon turned to him with a confused expression. "What sir?"

Wallace waved his arm in front of Hisashi. As if mirroring some vague ceremonial thing he likely made up. "I pardon him from all his crimes, Drake."

Drake just blinked as his magic deactivated. Did his boss seriously just pardon him out of the blue. Taking a moment to realize that this indeed just happened he just stared between the two of them. "Are you sure sir?" A council members pardon dissolved all crimes commended up to the point of it. It was really rare with only six ever being issued in two hundred years. "He's one of the five from the New Shanghai incident."

"Oh, I am quite sure and aware of what my old friend did," Wallace answered as he had a smirk on his face. Looking into the building he saw Inko and Eri out the corner. "Mind if we come in I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

Hisashi looked at him for a few seconds. A tense atmosphere filled the air before Hisashi punched Wallace right in the gut. A gasp escaped Inko mouth while Drake looked ready to attack. Wallace started laughing at this. "You still remembered our greeting after all this time?" A smirk formed on Hisashi's face.

A little later the two visitors entered into the building as Hisashi handed Wallace a bottle of blood. "So, what exactly are you doing here?" Hisashi paused before he remembered his friend's words for a two days ago. "You found out about the costume didn't you?"

Wallace gave him a nod. Honestly, he wasn't made about it. A favor is, of course, a favor after all. "Yes though I have to ask just who it is for?"

Hisashi looked at his bottle then to Inko and finally Eri. He let out a sigh. At least he had a full pardon so it wasn't like he could get in trouble for this. "My son Izuku got into U.A."

"That explains... " Wallace paused for a second. His eyes went wide as he finally figured out what Hisashi and his son had done. "Wait your son isn't a vampire is he?"

* * *

Toshinori sat within the teacher lounge as he let out a sigh. He had nearly reached his time limit on the way to U.A. taking out every crime he could. However, that meant he couldn't be All Might for the UJS field trip. The door to the room opened up as Nezu walked in. "I have informed Thirteen of your absence." Nezu got up on the chair and sat across from the Symbol of Peace. "You really should be more careful with your time limit, there are plenty of heroes who could have and were responding to the crimes after all."

Toshinori knew he was right. In fact, several of them were already covered by heroes when he joined in. Apart of him wanted to chastise himself for wasting his time limit. Especially that he had now passed on One For All. All that remained within him was the embers, the echo of the Quirk, and those embers were going to fade away. Once that happened he'll be stuck in his true form and without any power. ' _Quirkless.'_

He looked at Nezu. The Symbol of Peace was on a new timetable. "I passed on One For All yesterday."

Nexus eyes widened in shock. All Might had passed on his power. His time was limited with each use of One For All's remaining power he had was slowly fading away. This made his actions even more reckless in Nezu's eyes. "Who did you pass it on too?"

"Izuku Midoriya, I choose him as my successor." Toshinori answered as he looked at his hands. A silenced filled the room as his declaration sat in.

Nezu crossed his arms at this. He wasn't expecting Toshinori to make a decision so soon. Though it seemed that the young man had been told about his secret if this was the case. "I see so he is the current holder of One For All." Nezu was almost tempted to pull the kid out of class to see how well he was at controlling his new power. Overdrive, according to his records sounded like a Quirk that would go well with his new power. ' _Though the class has already left and it would seem suspicious to do so.'_

Toshinori was conflicted about whether he should inform Nezu about his new successor. Specifically about him being a monster. There was no frame of reference to what his Quirk was going to do. Perhaps it would act like he was Quirkless. If that was the case then it might break his bones. Luckily for him, his natural healing factor could deal with that.

Perhaps it could empower his ability. Supercharging it to greater heights. If that was the case then the attack on the Zero-Pointer being a good gage of his full power gave Toshinori some idea. Picturing him letting loose a blast that might have the potential to destroy a town caused him to shudder at the thought.

"When he and his classmates get back from the USJ building perhaps we should take a moment to see how well One For All has adapted to him." Nezu voice brought him out of his thoughts as Toshinori gave a nod in agreement.

* * *

Wallace stared at Hisashi as he finished explaining everything to him. From his son's desire to become a hero to the strange and sudden change in his new friend Ochako. A monster with a Quirk sounded impossible. The genetic markers for both took up the same part in the genome. Yet, knowing Hisashi Wallace knew this wasn't a joke. "Hisashi you really are quite a pain you know that."

Drake had to agree with his boss. Allowing his son to go to a hero school was just asking for trouble. That life would bound to get him exposed as a monster. ' _Perhaps a momer-'_

Drake was pulled from his thoughts as the council member once again surprised him with his next few words. "Very well a hero he can become."

Drake actually fell over from the shock. Pulling himself up he practically looked at Wallace like he was joking. This all sounded completely irresponsible from a man who was supposed to hold The Masquerade in the highest regard. "Sir if this is some kind of elaborate prank please just tell me." Wallace gave him a serious look which caused the Dragon to realized that this wasn't a prank. "But sir the Masquerade.."

"The shot out at London was not worth it." Wallace snapped back at him. He pulled out a piece of paper signed by the kid who lost his friends in question. "The child ran away soon afterwards apparently someone confronted him about the loss and guess were his last sighting was with?"

Wallace folded the paper in such a way to reveal that its edges were each of a familiar seal. The organization that was currently fighting the council. One who goals were to end The Masquerade via any means. "Fairy Tale has grown the more we try to silence, try to hide who and what we are." The Vampire counselor held up the paper as electricity raced from his body and on contact, the paper soon burned away in an instant. "The stronger they get."

Drake wanted to protest but what was he going to protest? Fairy Tale was just a small thing. Born in the fires of The Masquerade. It had always been that way. At least until the New Shanghai incident. The size of Fairy Tale had grown slowly in the years before it. Now it rested as a rival to their authority. In simple terms, it was almost a rival government in the monster community. Another war was going to wage between monsters or worse between monsters and humans.

Wallace knew about this for a long time. His over council members knew about this. Thinking about it pragmatically. It was best they have monsters slowly reveal themselves to humanity once again. Two of their kind training to be heroes was a good start. "I would like to meet the both of them." He turned to Drake. "I have someone I need to make a call."

Hisashi raised an eyebrow at this. Drake took out his phone and looked over the hundreds of contacts. Drake was many things for the council member. His driver, bodyguard, secretary, and babysitter. "Ok, who are we calling this time sir?"

Wallace thought about this for a few seconds before he remembered who he had in his contacts for Japan. Finally, it came to him. "Oh, that guy in the Japanese Parliament."

"It's called The Diet sir." Drake already knew just who he was talking about.

Hisashi had a chuckle at this. "Seriously you really are an old man are you?"

His words ticked Wallace off. He wasn't that old by vampire standards at least. "I'm only six hundred and three!" Wallace protested with an eye roll. "I'm not that old!"

* * *

Class 1-A all sat on the bus each one dressed in their hero outfits as Shota had asked of them. The bus was taking them to one of the facilities on the far side of campus. The thing that was consuming everyone's attention was Ochako revealing her ability to manipulate plants. She gave a demonstration with one of the seeds in her hands. "No way how did you get another Quirk!"

That was a question a lot of them had. Ochako figured it was best if she showed her ability to control plants to everyone. "It's the Touchwood Phenomenon." Everyone turned to Izuku who started explaining. "You know named after Britain's number one hero, Jack Harkness or as he's better known Touchwood." A few of them seemed to know who he was talking about. Being the highest ranked hero of Britain, he like All Might was known across the world to some degree. "He developed a second Quirk later in life."

Shota didn't look at the class as he heard this. Touchwood Phenomenon was incredibly rare. Yet, he had a feeling that this wasn't the case. Call him crazy but he had a feeling that Izuku knew something. ' _Don't tell me I have two monsters in my class.'_ Great now he was going to have to get another book on whatever Ochako was. ' _At least I can ask Midoriya about this later.'_

Katsuki just sat glaring at Izuku. He still hadn't gotten over his defeat courtesy of his former friend. This sudden development of Ochako's was rather suspicious if you ask him. The two of them and Fumikage seemed to be hiding something and he just knew that it had something to do with Izuku's so-called Quirk. ' _I know you were Quirkless.'_

After his defeat, Katsuki started to remember something from their time in elementary school. The teachers had talked about him having the extra toe joint. It was years ago but Katsuki still remembered the teachers talking about it. Having the extra toe joint was a physical representation of the genetic changes that Quirks caused on humans. The fact that his former friend had Quirk despite it was setting off red flags in his mind.

He had a secret. Something that was causing this. The more Katsuki thought about it the angrier he got just watching the boy he considered worthless. Katski wanted to demand that Izuku tell him what was really going on. The bus came to a stop as Shota stood up from his seat. "If you are all done talking we are here."

The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, USJ for short was the state of the art facility that U.A. used to train their students for rescue missions. The students followed Shota into the building and looked on at the variety of zones. On one side they had a small mountain, with a destroyed cityscape nearby., and then a ship stuck in the middle of water next to the central plaza. On the other side was a large area minoring that of a landslide, and a large forest. On each side was large domes.

Walking up to the class was what looked like a large space suit. Both Ochako and Izuku looked on with fan-like glee. Ochako more than Izuku. "Space Hero: Thirteen!"

Thirteen waved their hand at the students."Greeting Class 1-A I welcome you all to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or as we call it the USJ."

Izuku noticed that someone was missing. According to the lesson plan, it said that they were going to be supervised by three heroes. "Where's All Might?"

"All Might got caught up with something," Thirteen held up three fingers. Nezu had made a last minute call. From it, he was informed that All Might's successor was within the class.

Izuku looked at the three fingers as he caught the meaning, All Might had used up or nearly used up his time limit. That thought caused Izuku to remind himself about the state of his idol. All Might was currently in. A new weight felt like it had been added to Izuku's shoulders. All Might made him his successor. ' _I feel like I have a lot to live up too and it's literally only what the fourth day?'_

"Now listen up," Shot looked at the students as they turned their attention to him. "One of the most common jobs a hero has is to rescue people with many choose to specialize in natural disasters." He motioned to Thirteen as an example. The Space Hero was well known for this in that regard. "When disaster strikes it's the duty of every hero to help as they can regardless."

Shota turned motioning the class to follow him when he stopped. He held out his hand to stop them. "Everyone get back now!"

In the plaza as purple mist opened up as people started to walk through. A few turned into dozens before three figures of note walked out. The first was a hulking monster of a man. His brain was literally exposed while its mouth looked like a beak. Blue lines seem to race over its body while glowing ever so faintly.

The next one was a person dressed in a black cloak cape wearing a Chinese martial arts dress underneath. The figure looked out at the plaza almost like she was either admiring it or questioning why they made something like this.

The last one was a young man covered in several severed hands. He stood with both the girl and the hulking brute next to him. Just by the fact that they were standing side by side make it clear they were the important ones to Shota. Tomura looked at Akua who finished looking at the facility. "You know I don't understand why they choose to build this so far from the main building." She was almost disappointed. "It's foolish especially in an attack."

Tomura had a chuckle at this. It as pretty foolish if he thought about it. Usually, you want something important to be in a separate building or room. "I guess that's U.A for you." Akua stared forward as her senses picked up two monsters nearby. "You look rather jumpy."

"The two monster that U.A. had are here." Tomura stared up at the class on top of the stairs. This was a surprise to have the two monsters that Akua sensed in the same class.

Tomura turned to her with a simple question on his mind. "You don't seem worried."

Akua had a faint smirk on her lips. "Of course not I'm a trained assassin after all." She looked at the thugs that they had brought with them. Akua didn't think they were much of helpful. Most they just simply recruited off the streets. At best Akua was them as canon folder. "Actually it doesn't look like All Might is here."

While Shota and Thirteen curse this sudden turn of events, while Izuku, Ochako and even Fumikage stared forward. Sure a horde of villains attacking them was bad. However, the feeling they both had. The cloaked person next to the villain covered in hands. They both could sense that they were not human. The individual was a monster. Izuku whispered under his breath cursing their luck. "A vampire."

* * *

Toshinori left the teachers lounge as he stared out the window in the direction of the USJ building. Having spent years as All Might and as a hero, he had developed something of a feeling for danger. Right, now that feeling was telling him that he had to head to the USJ building and fast. He raced down the hallway passing by one the room that monitors the U.A. warning system. Unknown to anyone a device had been planted by Akua. One that was suppressing the alarm. After all, they couldn't have it going

* * *

 **Well people I will say this. The hidden world of monsters is going to become a bit more public soon. Also, I admit I'm starting to ship Akua with Tomura. Is that strange? Please tell me if that's strange or not.**

 **Fary Tale: The organization in direct opposition to the Big Five System. Its goals are to destroy The Masquerade with many of its members desiring the return to monster** **dominance. Largely thought to be a minor fraction its size had grown in the dark until it was too big to stop. It has alliances within the human underworld.**

 **SYShin- Why because a joke demanded it XD**

 **Boredashell01- No it will stay T rated.**

 **Phoenix X 2- Maybe though he might want to pass it on eventually.**

 **Random-Cliche-Name- The child's race depends both on its gender and that of its parents. Like say if Izuku and Ochako has a child. If its a girl they would be a Succubus and a boy would be a vampire.**

 **Now before I turn out. I wrote a story based on Izuku (or Izuka) being a Succubus. Yeah, the original idea I was toying with.** **Lilith's Spawn: Tale of a Hero. If you have a time maybe check it out?**


	12. Notice: Redo

Hey, so I'm redo this story. My apologies but things were not going like I had wanted and the plans I had kind of got... well they aren't going to be much use. Anyway, the redux is already out if you want to take a look. Or if not I apologize even more.

I would but a link but fanfiction deletes those.

Just type in The Flanged Hero: Redux or you can find it on my user page. Again I a[pologize for getting anyone's hopes up.


End file.
